Cuidando de Ti
by Lucid K. Nightmare
Summary: ANUNCIO Ryoma sufre un grave accidente, sin sus padres, sin nadie que cuide de el... Sakuno es quien termina cuidando de el, pero... esta de por medio, varios obstaculos que impedira una feliz convivencia entre ambos... RyoxSak
1. El Accidente

Inicio: 12 de febrero de 2006

Capitulo 1: **El Accidente**

Era un bonito día, de temperatura cálida, pero no molesta, el cielo despejado y azul, solo algunas pequeñas nubes visibles que ella miraba con nostalgia, Sakuno recordaba aquellos días en los que era feliz, pero fue bajo este mismo escenario que ella sufrió aquel percance que termino por alejarla de todos y de el… No quiso pronunciar su nombre, de solo recordar aquel momento las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos y decir el nombre del tenista provocaría que las gotas resbalaran por sus mejillas… El timbre sonó, sacándola de inmediato de sus tristes pensamientos y por un momento observo a los demás que se levantaban casi al mismo tiempo para salir por la salida… y luego cayo en cuenta que debía de irse, se levanto tomando los libros que estaba usando, los acomodo dentro de su mochila, la que sostuvo de su hombro y finalmente salio…

…

El torneo nacional se acercaba, solo varias semanas restantes y al fin podría competir por ser el campeón, esta vez de seguro ganaría, no podría perder nuevamente, por algo sacrifico sus sentimientos, dejándolos a un lado para lograr alcanzar su sueño, sin necesidad de preocuparse por otra cosa, solo para concentrarse en aquello… Dejo escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones que contuvo mientras leía la portada del periódico y se alejo de aquel puesto, buscando hacer algo para matar el tiempo y alejarse de aquellos pensamientos tan nefastos que lo acechaban día y noche…

- Fue inevitable…- susurro tratando de hacer comprender a su conciencia, que de nuevo venia a molestarlo con pensamientos, capaces de atormentarlo y demasiado…

…

Camino sin dejar de sostener la mochila entre la multitud de personas, mientras observaba las diversas tiendas, buscando algo con que entretenerse, era viernes y no tenia tarea, además no deseaba estar sola en aquel apartamento tan solitario en el que vivía… pues se independizo, alquilando un apartamento a unas calles de la universidad a la que actualmente asistía.

- Uff… no hay nada mas que ver…- se dijo a si misma, volviendo su vista al frente, para cuidar no el no tropezarse con alguien y sin distracciones de por medio, sus pensamientos la llevaron al tenista que a pesar de haberla tratado de aquella forma, lo seguía amando y lo admitía, profundizando su dolor…

Ya comenzaba a cansarse de estar caminando, pero ya no faltaba poco para llegar, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación y cuando los abrió, no pudo evitar detenerse… la figura a unos pasos lejos de ella, que por estar observando el mostrador de una tienda no se percato de su presencia. Su corazón de igual forma se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir lenta y fuertemente, chocando con tanta fuerza contra su pecho, hasta dolerle, respirar se le hizo difícil y su cara palideció, los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, aquella desilusión fue tan grande, que le impedía incluso pensar en algún recuerdo bonito…

- Ryoma…- se escapo el nombre de sus labios en un susurro… despertando lo que aun sentía y una silenciosa lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, cargada de gran tristeza y esta termino por caer al suelo de cemento…

Aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y con su muñeca retiro las lagrimas que se mantenían en sus ojos. Terminando de pestañear varias veces, para recuperar su compostura, camino por los peatones que la llevaban hasta el otro lado de la calle, realmente no deseaba que el muchacho la viera con aquellos ojos que la hacían recordar tanto dolor en aquel simple momento, que pensó que seria un bonito recuerdo, pero en realidad fue el peor de todos…

Se detuvo en el otro lado de la calle, pálida y muy triste, con los ojos fijos en el muchacho del otro lado de la calle que continuo su camino por el lado en el que ella estuvo, ignorando por completo que ella estuvo allí, temía que si la volviera a ver, le recordara aquel momento vivido y se hiciera burla de ella…no pudo evitar que una lagrima volviera a deslizarse por su mejilla, la que limpio apenas la sintió caer, pero continuaron cayendo, insistentes y trato de detenerlas, pero no pudo… no quería llorar, pero parecía inevitable hacerlo, apoyo sus brazos en la pared del edificio, sin importarle las personas que pasaban por su lado, mirándola confundidos y en sus brazos cruzados sobre la pared, refugio la cabeza para soltar el llanto que por fortuna, pudo mantener silencioso, aunque fuera un poco…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una voz masculina y enseguida sobre su hombro derecho, sintió una mano reconfortable, que provoco que detuviera de inmediato el llanto…

- Ehm… si…- respondió aun sin mirarlo, separándose de la pared para retirar rápidamente con ambas manos las lagrimas restantes.

- No parece así…- menciono mostrándose ocupado, aun sin retirar su mano en su hombro…

- Ya estoy bien, solo recordaba algo triste… solo eso…- se excuso sonriendo levemente hacia la persona, se volteo para verlo, de alguna forma reconocía esa voz, pero tan metida en sus pensamientos, no lograba recordar muy bien de donde… y cuando enfoco sus ojos en los morados del muchacho, abrió los propios como platos, sintiéndose avergonzada… - Momoshiro…- rió nerviosa, pasando tras su oreja un mechón rebelde que se libero de una de las dos trenzas que aun usaba…

Sakuno con el pasar del tiempo termino por hacerse muy amiga de Momoshiro y se mantenían en contacto constantemente, el muchacho sabia que a ella le había sucedido algo con Ryoma, por algo termino por irse de la academia Seigaku apenas terminando el primer semestre de tercer año, aunque ella nunca invento excusas, tampoco dijo sus razones por haber cometido esa acción.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto con una ceja levantada, cruzando los brazos, demostrándole a la chica que no se iría si no le explicaba el porque del llanto.

- Recordé algo triste…- respondió sin querer entrar en detalles. – Momoshiro, estoy cansada… por favor… no quiero hablar de eso ahora…- se excuso sin permitirle al muchacho abrir la boca para exigirle algo mas detallado que eso…

- Bueno… ¿te acompaño?- consulto rendido y esperando que ella aceptara su propuesta.

- No gracias…- contesto y camino hacia delante, dejando atrás a un Momo entristecido por la respuesta que no esperaba, dejo que un suspiro dolido escapara de su boca, parecía que todo lo que el intentaba era en vano… ella siempre amaría a Ryoma…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento y busco entre las cosas de su mochila, la llave perdida que no se tardo en encontrar. La acerco a la manija, su mano temblorosa, haciéndosele mas complicado entrar la llave, las lagrimas caían abundantemente por sus mejillas rosadas, por una parte triste y por otra, se sentía tan llena de rabia que se dejase llevar por la tristeza, al punto de no lograr cometer una tarea como lo era retirar con una llave el seguro de una puerta. Luego de un par de segundos en su intento, logro entrar la llave y de inmediato abrió la puerta…

- ¿Por qué?- se pregunto débilmente, sintiendo un nudo formado en su garganta que le impedía gritar, pues por culpa de ese amor tan intenso hacia a ese muchacho, nunca pudo estar con otro chico…

Se detuvo en la puerta sin detener el llanto, removiendo los zapatos que utilizo en ese día tan cargado para ella y finalmente cerro la puerta, de la que se apoyo deslizándose sobre ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sollozando a su gusto, ya sin importarle que alguien la escuchara… estaba sola… y en lugar de ser algo bueno… era algo horrible, algo que odiaba. Recogió sus piernas abrazándose a estas con fuerza y en ellas refugio su rostro para continuar llorando, derramando lágrimas que contuvo desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

…

La noche se cernía por esa parte de la ciudad, tan oscura que apenas eran visibles un par de estrellas en el cielo cubierto mayormente de nubes, que lograban bloquear parte de la luz que brindaba la luna. Enfoco por un tiempo sus ojos gatunos en la luna brillante, parte de esta escondida de varias nubes, aunque sabia que no debía de andar por las noches por las calles de la ciudad, no podía evitarlo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, era el blanco fácil de su conciencia que en estos instantes no lo atacaba mucho, pero se mantenía presente… Fijo sus ojos en su camino el cual retomo dando pequeños pasos no muy rápidos, ciertamente no prisa alguna, entonces ¿para que avanzar? Con las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela negra, paso de largo al lado de tiendas ya cerradas y de vez en cuando, se topo con vagabundos que rondaban a esta hora, pero no les dio importancia a ninguno, aunque estos lo miraran con cara de pocos amigos…

Un trueno estruendoso se escucho en toda la ciudad, realmente no era el más ruidoso que había escuchado, se incorporo luego de asustarse por aquel trueno repentino y siguió su camino… ¿Dónde encontraría una tienda abierta a estas horas? Sin detener el paso avanzado, miro a todos lados sin encontrarse con nada y lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a alejarse de su departamento, además no traía un paraguas en caso de que lloviera…

- ¿Debería de regresar?- se pregunto comenzando a sentirse insegura, posando sus ojos castaños en el camino que hace poco había recorrido, a estas horas las calles eran peligrosas, los chóferes ebrios eran abundantes, los bandidos también, entre otras cosas…

Miro hacia el frente, tratando de encontrar alguna razón para continuar y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente, de nuevo sintió las sensaciones que esta tarde, cuando salía de la universidad, sintió… ¿Por qué tan empeñado el destino en que ella se encontrara con él? Fue lo primero que se pregunto mientras posaba sobre su pecho una mano, para calmar su corazón inquieto… bueno pero ahora estaba segura de que debía de volver y antes de poder darse la media vuelta, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Fijo sus ojos al cielo, para asegurarse de que la suerte estaba de su lado y no se imaginaba aquellas gotas que acabo de sentir, pero las gotas continuaron, cada vez mas abundantes que cayeron sobre su rostro, sintiéndolas quemantes en su piel, debido a la distancia de la que venían y a la temperatura fría proveniente de estas…

En poco tiempo ambos jóvenes se encontraban bajo lo que parecía ser un diluvio, solo la lluvia reinaba en aquel ambiente que comenzaba a tornarse frío y el cuerpo de Sakuno, comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Frunció el ceño molesto, aquella lluvia lo había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera se alcanzo a imaginar que podría llover y sintiéndose observado, miro hacia la dirección de Sakuno, quien contuvo la respiración cuando este la miro, dedicándose solo a escuchar los latidos de su corazón que llegaban hasta dolerle. Aparentemente el estaba mirándola sin expresión, con indiferencia, pero lo que no sabia era que el muchacho en su interior estaba sorprendido por verla…

Trago saliva con dolor, temiendo que aquella figura femenina que lo observaba con dolor fuera real y claro… ¿Por qué no verlo de esa forma? Había sido tan cruel con ella, sabiendo de sus sentimientos, aguanto el aire en sus pulmones para mantener una pose firme, intentando mostrarle indiferencia, que no le importaba verla… No quiso retirar su vista de la de ella, no permitiría que ella pensara que estaba evadiendo sus ojos y cuando ella bajo la cabeza, volteándose hacia al otro lado para emprender su camino, dejo escapar aliviado el aire que contuvo con gran esfuerzo… Y avanzo hacia el frente, al otro lado de la calle, prácticamente corriendo, mas bien huyendo de ella y debía de desaparecerse antes de que esta se diera cuenta de que no quería estar allí, que le temía a ella y a lo que le hizo, aquello que tanto lo avergonzó…

Con la vista clavada en el suelo, siguió su camino, las lágrimas se reunían con velocidad en sus ojos, haciéndose casi imposible dejarlas caer por sus mejillas hasta mezclarse con las de la lluvia, aquella mirada tan llena de indiferencia le partió el corazón y sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Enfoco su mirada perdida en el auto que avanzaba a toda velocidad por la calle, no muy a menudo se veía un carro pasando a estas horas en una calle como aquella. El carro paso por su lado y ella siguió mirando hacia al frente… Y de momento, sacándola de su tristeza, un chirrido tan irritante para sus oídos, el sonido del freno del carro la hizo voltear hacia el auto sin pensarlo, presenciando una escena ante sus ojos que de inmediato derramaron lagrimas ante el inminente choque…

El auto se barrio por la calle mojada, sin darle oportunidad de esquivar la joven figura que cruzaba la calle a toda rapidez y Ryoma no alcanzo a lograr hacer siquiera un paso para esquivar el choque contra su cuerpo, solo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos, enfocando su mirada en el carro, la luz sobre su cuerpo y luego nada…

Sakuno se llevo las manos instantáneamente a su boca llena de horror y dolor ante lo presenciado, el cuerpo del joven tenista prácticamente voló a varios pies lejos del auto, cuyo conductor salió de inmediato y luego de un breve tiempo mirando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, decidió llamar a la ambulancia…

- ¡RYOMA!- grito Sakuno a todo pulmón, era un acto espontáneo, no lo quería muerto… las lagrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia a medida que ella rápidamente se acerco hacia el muchacho…

Se arrodillo a su lado, las manos sobre su cuerpo, sin tocarlo, dudaba hacerlo, pero estaba sangrando demasiado, había que hacer algo… varias lagrimas involuntariamente cayeron sobre el pecho del muchacho, se llevo ambas manos a su boca, intentando calmarse ella misma… Muy pronto la sangre logro tocar la tela de la falda que usaba, humedeciéndola un poco, pero eso no fue motivo para que Sakuno se alejara, se quedo allí y pronto unos pasos dudosos avanzaban lentamente hacia ambos… miro hacia atrás, terminando por enfocar sus ojos llorosos en los del conductor, estaba en pánico… pero intentaba controlarse…

- L-La ambu… ambulancia… esta de camino…- titubeo entre lentas palabras, analizando la figura que yacía en el suelo inconciente y luego maldijo… ese suceso se mantenía muy fresco en su mente e inconcientemente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar… - ¿Lo… conoces…?- pregunto intentando calmar su mano derecha con la ayuda de la otra, sosteniéndola con firmeza…

Sakuno asintió levemente, concentrada mas en el muchacho que a base de su pecho, sabia que respiraba con dificultad en medio de su inconciencia, aquello traía un rayito de esperanza para su corazón, a pesar de todo, no era capaz de odiarlo…

Luego de un tiempo, el sonido ruidoso de la sirena proveniente de la ambulancia no muy alejada se acerco con rapidez, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte para los oídos de Sakuno… que suerte que el hospital no estaba tan lejos… se acerco al oído del muchacho, con la esperanza de que escuchara aquello.

- La ambulancia llega… por favor… no te mueras…- le susurro, esperando que el muchacho siguiera luchando por su vida…

Y termino por levantarse con las manos sobre su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no le presto atención… Dejo que los paramédicos se acercaran al cuerpo para comenzar su trabajo y elevo un ruego al cielo…

"_No permitas que Ryoma muera…"_

Antes de que entraran al muchacho dentro de la ambulancia, una última lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y avanzo con rapidez hasta uno de los paramédicos, le impidió que cerrara la puerta y lo miro con decisión…

- Déjeme ir con el…- le pidió y el hombre dejo escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que aquellos ojos significaban solo una cosa, ella no desistiría hasta que la llevaran y termino por abrir las puertas de la ambulancia para permitirle el paso. Ella entro y se sentó al lado de la camilla, junto al muchacho aun inconciente. – Por favor…- susurro y la ambulancia avanzo, acompañada de su sirena, que indicaba que tenían un paciente en ella.

Poso su mano delgada y blanca sobre la masculina de Ryoma, sin importarle si el la descubría o no… Miro su rostro sin cansarse, como si velara en esos momentos por su vida…

Continuara…

* * *

**xD ¡He vuelto¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… TvT Que bien se siente volver a escribir… xDU Disculpen los errores ((lo que es la weba . .U)) y bueno… vengo con mis dramas, mis exageraciones, cursilerías ((xDUUU)), mis giros de historias y lo demás que hayan encontrado en el otro fic .o.n Bueno… este fic… .x. no se que hay con el… espero que quede bien y les agrade… disculpen el titulo u uU es algo tonto, pero tengo que repetir que soe malísima con ellos y no le presten mucha atencion xDU… o.o bueno… me despido… ojala que les agrade y adiós OxO**

**P.D: Comentarios por favor…**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	2. Mala noticia

Capitulo 2: **Mala noticia**

En la sala de espera, sentada en una de las sillas mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, pero a la vez llorando, Sakuno esperaba noticias del doctor que atendió a Ryoma de inmediato, cuando este llego al hospital, afortunadamente vivo y al parecer habían esperanzas, que se mantenían muy latentes en su alma y que no permitiría que se fueran. Una y otra vez se repetía que el viviría, porque así pensaba, **tenía** que vivir, había tantas cosas que no aclaro frente a frente… Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, que paso desapercibida hasta caer sobre sus piernas, sin que ella se diera cuenta… Levanto su vista y un joven hombre se acerco a la sala, una expresión muy seria dibujada en su rostro y busco entre los presentes a alguien con la mirada. Sakuno sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo hasta el doctor, que la miro confundido.

- ¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto sin darle oportunidad a hablar.

- Ehm… uhm… ¿Quién?-

- El muchacho que atropellaron… ¿Cómo sigue?- respondió, siéndole difícil hablar de aquello, tan doloroso que resultaba decirlo.

- Ah… bueno… hay que intervenirlo de inmediato a una operación…- explico intentando no mirar demasiado a sus ojos, que a pesar de no verlos fijamente, lograba notar la enorme angustia en ellos. -…sufre de una hemorragia interna- agrego y la muchacha no pudo evitar cubrir su boca ante la noticia.

- Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? Opérelo.- regaño ella entre lágrimas.

- Necesito un permiso firmado… para aclarar que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar…- explico y ella asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería. – ¿Es usted alguna familiar?-

- No… escuche que toda su familia vive en los Estados Unidos…- respondió mientras retiraba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Eso es un problema… sin esa autorización no puedo intervenirlo.-

- ¿Qué?- abrió sus ojos, esperando que aquello fuera una broma, pero el solo cerro sus ojos.

- Lo lamento…- se volteo pesadamente y solo camino unos pasos antes de sentir el débil agarre de la muchacha que lo detuvo y la miro a los ojos llorosos.

- Y-Yo… yo soy su esposa…-

…

Momoshiro avanzo a la sala de espera, respirando agitado luego de la carrera que emprendió desde su casa cuando Sakuno le contó sobre el accidente y solo escucho lo suficiente como para salir corriendo. Se detuvo frente a la muchacha que con la vista clavada en el suelo, muy perdida en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Sabia lo triste que esto resultaba para ella, de alguna forma, por la manera en que ella tomaba esta situación, le estaba dando a entender que Sakuno lo seguía amando. Se sentó a su lado y sin decir nada, carraspeo con algo de fuerza para que ella se diera cuenta de que el estaba ahí, la muchacha apenas lo miro y luego volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo, sin decir nada.

- ¿Cómo sigue?- se atrevió a preguntar, mirando hacia al techo, justamente a una de las tantas luces que alumbraba la sala.

- Lo están operando.- contesto, sonando su voz quebrada.

- Ya veo…- la miro y ella lo sintió, pero se quedo quieta. – Lo sigues amando¿no?- comento sonriendo suavemente, mas triste que nada y ella rápidamente lo miro con ambos ojos abiertos, viéndose delatada¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

- P-Pero… y-yo…- balbuceo confundida, intentando excusarse, defenderse de lo que consideraba una acusación, pero todo fue en vano, pues luego de darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, solo pudo volver a perder su mirada en el suelo, indispuesta a decir algo.

- Je… lo sabia…- menciono Momoshiro luego de ver esa reacción, que a pesar de todo, no esperaba, quería que ella negara, que le diera esperanzas, aunque fuese falsas, de que ella no estuviera enamorada del muchacho, pero ahora solo un nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir y solo se levanto para respirar el aire frío de la sala, para calmar el dolor en su interior.

- Lo lamento…- susurro sin saber porque se disculpaba. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, muy escondido, sin que ella lo supiese, de alguna forma, sabia que el la quería mas allá de la amistad.

- No te preocupes.- sonrió forzosamente, intentando verse normal, aunque dentro se estuviese muriendo de la tristeza, porque ella, después de tanto tiempo, siguiera enamorada de Ryoma. Se sentó a su lado sin verla, incapaz aun de enfrentar sus ojos castaños, temiendo perderse en ellos y verse delatado, por lo que miro hacia el frente sin concentrarse en lo que sus ojos miraban.

Y los abrió lentamente poco a poco, mientras poco a poco se daba cuenta de la cabeza que se apoyaba en su brazo para descansar luego de tal noche y el miro su rostro, tan angelical para el sin evitar dibujar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, por la cercanía tan agradable y miro hacia al frente, olvidando un poco su tristeza…

…

El primero en despertar fue Momoshiro, quien pestañeó varias veces en lo que se acordaba del porque estaba allí, intento moverse, para levantarse y caminar hacia el baño, pero algo sobre su pecho se lo impidió, miro a su lado y vio a Sakuno, aun durmiendo. Sonrió levemente, se veía tan pacifica, durmiendo parecía estar un poco alejada de sus problemas, volvió a mirar hacia al frente y se encontró con la silueta del doctor, dirigiéndose hacia a ellos y algo alarmado, tomo el hombro de Sakuno, sacudiéndola levemente para despertarla y luego de varios segundos, ella abrió lentamente los ojos…

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, algo dormida.

- El doctor viene.- contesto y luego los pasos del doctor cesaron frente a ellos. Lo miro y ella también. - ¿Y?-

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se levanto sin retirar su vista del doctor.

- Bueno… afortunadamente… el muchacho esta fuera de peligro.- comenzó a explicar en un tono serio, Sakuno sonrió, pero Momoshiro se mantuvo callado, sospechando que las malas noticias vendrían ahora. – Pero… lamentablemente… el muchacho no podrá caminar…- agrego, con ello borrando la sonrisa de la muchacha, cuya vista se humedeció.

Sakuno se sentó sin decir nada, sintiendo que si se quedaba parada, caería al suelo, continuó sollozando y Momoshiro la observo tristemente. El doctor se dio media vuelta y se alejo para retomar su trabajo, lamentando lo que le sucedía a su paciente.

…

El sol se asomaba tras las montañas en el horizonte, dando su calidez en aquella mañana fría y angustiante, al menos para Sakuno, quien regresaba nuevamente al hospital, luego de que Momoshiro insistiese en que fuera a asearse. Con pasos presurosos se acerco a la sala de espera, terminando por detenerse frente al muchacha, quien apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas mientras inclinaba la vista, pero apenas sintió sus pasos detenerse frente a el, levanto la vista para verla y sonrió levemente.

- Así te ves mejor.- menciono y ella sonrió muy leve, se sentó junto a el, mientras lo veía ansiosa, esperando noticias. – Nada.- agrego como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, pero claro… ella estaba allí por el, por Ryoma.

- Ya veo…- susurro tristemente, clavando su vista en el suelo, para comenzar una larga espera en lo que el doctor aparecía por allí.

Sostenía los resultados de los análisis hechos al muchacho bajo su brazo y caminaba mirando fijamente hacia al frente, hacia la dirección donde quedaba su oficina. Sin darse cuenta, frente a la sala de espera y antes de perderse, sintió un agarre, que a pesar de ser suave logro detenerlo. Miro por encima de sus hombros a la persona y se encontró con la mirada castaña, ahora algo menos triste, pero la tristeza permanecía.

- Quiero verlo.- dijo simplemente, cuando alejo su mano del brazo del doctor.

- No esta despierto.- le advirtió girándose frente a ella, quien con la cabeza inclinada escucho atentamente.

- No importa.- entonces lo miro, y el pudo notar, la insistencia en sus ojos, algo como una suplica, lo quería ver… - Es mejor… así…- agrego en un susurro para ella desviando su mirada hacia la pared a su lado.

- De acuerdo.- acepto terminando por restarle importancia al comentario que escucho, después de todo… no tenia derecho a meterse en su vida personal.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, permitiéndole el paso primero a Sakuno quien con cuidado camino hasta un lado de la cama, observando con tristeza el rostro del muchacho, que dormía con una expresión pasiva en su rostro.

- Ryoma…- susurro a la vez que las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos, sin lograr tragárselas, pero tampoco importaba.

El doctor desde la puerta, aun con la mano abrazada de la manija, la miraba con pena de alguna forma comprendiendo lo que resultaba aquello… La verdad nunca creyó que ella fuese su esposa, tenia un presentimiento que le decía que ella mentía, pero bueno, también deseaba el bien del muchacho y fingió creerle, buscando una razón para operar al muchacho y así salvar su vida… Dejo escapar un suspiro y abandono la habitación, terminando por cerrar la puerta, para darle un tiempo a solas…

Sakuno lo contemplo por varios instantes, tristemente. Lograba alcanzar a imaginarse la reacción del muchacho, cuando se entere de su situación, de que no podría caminar mas, aunque no fuese seguro que seria permanentemente, pero tal vez el suficiente tiempo como para no poder competir por el torneo nacional. Clavo su mirada castaña, sobre la mano a un lado de su cuerpo, queriendo posar su propia mano sobre la de él, para transmitir la calidez suya a la de el… Cerró los ojos, de donde rodó una sola lágrima y se quito de su mente, aquella idea que considero absurda…

- Mmm…- fue el sonido que provino de la garganta de Ryoma, alarmándola de inmediato, su corazón latió con violencia dentro de su pecho y fue incapaz de moverse, solo sus ojos que rápidamente se clavaron sobre sus parpados que lentamente se abrieron, para dejar ver los ojos del muchacho.

- R-Ryo…ma…- susurro por la impresión, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo mantuvo atrapadas, rodaban por sus mejillas.

Apenas dijo su nombre, el muchacho rodó un poco su cabeza y lo miro desorientado, sin percatarse con rapidez de quien se trataba, aunque inconcientemente, de sus labios pronuncio el nombre de la muchacha…

- Sakuno…-

Sus ojos se abrieron mas, el llanto ceso por un momento debido a su sorpresa, aunque estuviese tan desorientado como lo estaba ahora, la recordaba y la forma en que lo dijo…

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto comenzando a sentarse en la cama, para acomodarse, sus ojos buscando en aquella habitación algo familiar que no encontró…

- T-Te encuen…tras en un hospital…- titubeo temerosa, el muchacho la miro y luego abrió sus ojos, los que termino por enfocarlos en sus piernas. - ¿Qué sucede?- consulto temiendo a la respuesta que sospechaba conocer.

- Mis piernas…- se dijo para si, pero ella lo escucho, acerco sus manos mientras miraba casi hipnotizado sus piernas donde poso sus manos. – No las siento… ¿Qué me sucede?- pregunto, comenzando a desesperarse y ella lo miro con tristeza, incapaz de decirle que estaba invalido. - ¡Contesta!- demando en un grito, seguido de un fuerte agarre a los hombros, casi incrustando en su piel, los dedos, ella se quejo y cerró un ojo mientras que con el otro siguió mirándolo con tristeza, a la vez que tragaba con dolor.

El chico la soltó en una clase de empuje para clavar su mirada en sus piernas, las cuales intento mover en vano, continuo así, gotas de sudor se hicieron visibles muy pronto, no porque hiciera calor, sino porque comenzaba a desesperarse¿Qué le sucedía? Sakuno sollozaba en silencio, mientras lo veía sin poder hacer nada, la forma en que trataba de que sus piernas funcionaran, pero era imposible…

- Ryoma…- murmuro con su voz quebrada, comenzando a acercarse a el, con cierto temor a que volviera a agarrarla de aquella manera tan violenta, pero lo comprendía, aunque no del todo… poso sobre el borde de la cama, una mano que temblaba sin que se diera cuenta, lo miro al rostro, sin que el se diera cuenta, aun muy concentrado en hacer reaccionar sus piernas. Su propio rostro estaba pálido, trago con dificultad, tratando de darse a si misma valor para dar la mala noticia. – Sufriste un accidente.- comenzó y el muchacho no detuvo sus intentos en vano, pero aun así la escuchaba. – Ryoma detente.- le pidió mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, de donde no quería que sus lagrimas salieran, no quería verlo así y el chico pareció no oírla. - ¡No puedes caminar, estas inválido!- grito luego de que Ryoma no le hiciera caso y al instante, luego de haber analizado en menos de un segundo sus propias palabras, coloco de inmediato ambas manos sobre su boca, sin retirar su vista del muchacho, esperando su reacción.

Los intentos cesaron, el muchacho se recostó sobre la almohada, mirando casi hipnotizado las piernas que a pesar de todo, no podía sentir. Sakuno removió sus manos de su boca, para dejarlas sobre su pecho, donde sintió el corazón palpitando lenta y dolorosamente, el silencio poco a poco la estaba desesperando¿Qué le sucedía¿Por qué no hablaba? Sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos humedecidos, decidió decir algo…

- Ryo…-

- ¿Qué dices?- interrumpió sin mirarla, con el ceño fruncido y ella bajo la vista sin saber si responder, posándola sobre los puños del joven que se cerraron e inconcientemente empuñó sus propias manos.

- Lo siento.- se limito a decir, luego de varios segundos, en los que el no dijo nada, pero de igual forma, sabia que esperaba la respuesta.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, la presencia de la muchacha comenzaba a agitarlo y sin pensarlo, termino por mirarla, con la furia radiando de sus ojos gatunos, como si todo fuese su culpa y ella se sintió intimidada, incluso se encogió de hombros, aunque no dejo de mirarlo.

- Vete.- ordeno de pronto, algo calmo, pero aun sonando rudo.

- Pero…-

- ¡Que te vayas!- grito ya desesperado y la muchacha casi corrió hasta la puerta, no dejo de mirarla hasta que se fue.

La puerta cerro, el silencio reino, se apoyo sobre su almohada, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recordando el rostro que ahora veía mas de cerca, la cara de Sakuno, a quien hace tiempo no veía luego de aquella vez que se despidió de el… Trago amargamente, la culpa lo invadió nuevamente, sabia que la forma en que le había gritado lo hizo a propósito, usando la ira por lo que le estaba pasando en su contra… aun no se daba por vencido¡Jamás! Acerco sus manos hasta sus piernas, las cuales apretó en un agarre, como queriendo hacerlas reaccionar, aunque sabia que esto no ocurriría…

Sakuno limpiaba las lágrimas que caía incesantes por sus mejillas en un sollozo que intento hacer que fuera silencioso, pero todo fue en vano… apenas unos pasos antes de llegar hasta la sala de espera, Momoshiro alcanzo oír sus llantos, los que conocía perfectamente, el mismo se levanto cuando creyó oírla y en cuestión de segundos, la encontró caminando hasta a el, dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, quien se detuvo sin cesar de llorar.

- L-Le… le dije…- murmuro, tratando de sacarse las malditas lagrimas que seguían cayendo. Momoshiro la acerco a su pecho, abrazándola en una especie de consuelo.

- Ya… ya…- le susurro con el mentón apoyado sobre la cabeza de ella, aun sospechando que ella lloraba por algo mas.

…

El doctor entro a la habitación de Ryoma, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de si para luego enfocar sus ojos en los del chico que lo miraba de manera intensa mientras se apoyaba sobre la almohada. Se había encontrado con la chica y esta le contó que el muchacho despertó, por lo que rápidamente fue para revisarlo…

- Veo que se esta recuperando…- dijo, acercándose a el quien desvió su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el medico. – Ryoma Echizen¿cierto?- agrego para confirmar que ese fuese su nombre, el joven solo asintió sin decir nada y sin mirarlo. – Bueno… soy tu doctor y…-

- Se que no puedo caminar.- interrumpió y el doctor lo miro con una ceja levantada. - ¿Será permanente?-

- La verdad no se… se puede hacer una operación para ayudarlo a caminar, pero no es completamente efectiva.- contesto.

- Ya veo…- dijo simplemente, como opinión de su respuesta.

Luego de eso no dijeron mas nada, el doctor decidió irse luego de su revisión, para confirmar que todo estuviese en perfecto orden y afortunadamente, todo estaba bien, y termino por irse.

…

Ya casi se cumplía el periodo de tres semanas en el hospital, el dolor que antes sentía en su cuerpo, ya casi no lo sentía, aunque aun le dolía un poco la herida donde fue operado la ultima vez. En todo este tiempo, no supo mas de Sakuno, nunca mas volvió y con ello, se acabaron las visitas, había sido olvidado por todos, pero claro fue el quien la alejo, fue el quien permitió que su familia se mudara a Estados Unidos sin mostrar importancia alguna y ahora deseaba que estuviesen ellos aquí, para no estar tan solo…

Era otra mañana en la fría y solitaria habitación en el hospital, un silencio reinaba y realmente le molestaba, pero prefería no quejarse. Muy pocas veces hablaba con el doctor que venia diariamente a asegurarse de que estuviese bien y cuando lo hacia, era para preguntar cuando se le daría de alta, pero el doctor no respondía con respuestas exactas y esto era lo que quería, para irse de una vez, porque odiaba ese lugar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y miro a la persona ya conocida que entraba al interior… el doctor se acerco para comenzar su revisión y esta vez… decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Ha venido ella?- pregunto y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, se reprendió¿Por qué ella?

- Ah… la chica…- dijo luego de haberlo visto sin entender. – Si ha venido… para asegurarse de su salud, ahora esta allá afuera, esperando que termine la revisión para que le cuente como sigue… es extraño… nunca quiere entrar, no después de aquel día en que despertó…- comento y Ryoma bajo la vista, algo avergonzado después del mentado día, porque sabia que era su culpa.

El nefasto silencio duro varios minutos, en los que el doctor hizo con calma el chequeo hasta que finalizo…

- Sigue bien…- dijo con una sonrisa, pero Ryoma no lo miro. – Pensé que moriría… llego muy mal…- menciono, usando un tono serio y se giro para caminar hasta la puerta, mientras Ryoma lo siguió con la mirada.

- Quiero irme.- dijo de pronto, antes de que el doctor desapareciese por aquella puerta, quien sabe hasta por cuanto tiempo.

El doctor se detuvo justo antes de tocar la manija cuando escucho lo el muchacho dijo, se giro apenas un poco y lo miro esperando algún signo de que su mente lo estuviese engañando, pero Ryoma lo miro fijamente, mostrando en sus ojos la decisión en ellos. Entonces se alejo de la puerta, para volver a acercarse al muchacho que sin decir nada, lo miro.

- ¿Por qué quieres irte?- pregunto colocando dentro de sus bolsillos sus manos.

- Odio este lugar.- contesto secamente, siéndole totalmente sincero. El doctor poso sobre su frente, una de sus manos.

- Entiendo…- dijo apenas tomando un poco de silencio para pensar como contestar aquello. – Sr. Echizen, no puede caminar… necesitara los servicios de una enfermera¿podrá pagarlos?- agrego, posando dentro de su bolsillo la mano que coloco sobre su frente.

Ryoma abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, había olvidado por un momento lo que conllevaba su invalidez. Desvió su vista como solía hacerlo a la pared, mirándola fijamente.

- Lo siento…- musito el doctor sin saber que mas decir y termino por irse, dejando al muchacho solo, intentando pensar una forma para irse de aquel lugar sin tener que esperar un tiempo que ni siquiera conocía.

Camino al lado de la sala de espera, donde se detuvo a buscar entre los presentes a la muchacha, la que al ver, ya estaba de camino hacia a el. Sonrió levemente, esperando a que llegara y cuando lo hizo, sin mas rodeos decidió contarle lo que sucedía y ella atendió.

- El Sr. Echizen desea irse del hospital, porque no le agrada estar aquí.- le contó primeramente, consideraba que aquello era mas importante que noticias continuas. – Pero creo que es muy pronto para irse… y bueno necesitaría una enfermera, pero… bueno… creo que no puede…- agrego y Sakuno termino por bajar la vista hasta clavarla en el suelo, lamentando lo que estaba sucediéndole a Ryoma, incluso a ella no le agradaba estar en un hospital y luego… abrió sus ojos por la idea que se cruzo por su mente, trago saliva nerviosa, pero decidida miro al doctor.

- Y-Yo… yo estudio para ser enfermera…- titubeo sin saber porque se sonrojaba.

- Entiendo…- sonrió levemente, entendiendo su idea, extendió su brazo hacia al lado, señalando el pasillo que dirigía hasta la habitación de Ryoma.

Dudosa camino por este seguida del doctor, muy inquieta, pero de alguna forma… también deseaba hacerlo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, esperando que el doctor la abriese, lo que no tardo demasiado y lo primero que vio en su interior, fue al chico con los ojos enfocados en quien sospechaba quien vendría, pero para su mala suerte, resultaba ser ella y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abriesen de la impresión. Sakuno solo trago con dificultad, encogiéndose de hombros mientras un leve rubor se hacia presente en su rostro, algo que no había cambiado a pesar de los años…

- Sr. Echizen… creo que encontré la solución…- dijo tras la muchacha, que cerro esperando que el anunciara aquello, sonreía ampliamente, no estaba seguro de lo que saldría, pero aquello seguramente ayudaría a ambos a acercarse, porque notaba en sus ojos, en el interior de sus corazones, que ambos sentían un sentimiento mutuo.

- ¿De que habla?- pregunto mirándolo confundido, como preguntando el porque ella estaba allí.

- Mañana mismo le daré de alta.- anuncio y noto que el muchacho abrió los ojos, su expresión mezclada entre confusión y sorpresa. – Y la enfermera será ella.- agrego posando sobre los hombros de la muchacha sus manos y la empujo adentro de la habitación, pues parecía que ella no tenia la mas mínima intención de entrar y antes de seguir cerro la puerta.

- P-Pero…- balbuceo sin saber que decir, aquello definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- La muchacha estudia para enfermera, estoy seguro de que la experiencia la ayudara a ella y a la vez a usted.- se explico, la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro y en sus adentros se reía por el rostro del muchacho, aunque no lograba comprender porque estaba tan sorprendido.

- R-Ryoma… yo… yo solo lo hago por ayudarte…- intento convencerlo, pero el temor seguía allí y no podía evitarlo, no lograba entender porque era ella la que se asustaba, la culpa la tenia el, era **ella** quien debía de estar enojada con el.

El muchacho no dijo nada, pero la mirada fugaz que le lanzo antes de desviarla, fue suficiente para que le diese a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada, pero al fin y al cabo, prefería estar en el hospital… ¿o acaso era otra cosa? Se reprendió mientras cerraba sus ojos, si hubiera estado solo, de seguro ya hubiera sacudido la cabeza, pero no quería mostrar sus inquietudes frente a ella.

- Tomo eso como un "si".- dijo el doctor, asumiendo que el silencio era una respuesta afirmativa, la muchacha no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo mirándolo con tristeza, notando la incomodad que emanaba en sus ojos y no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello…

Dejo escapar un suspiro… solo esperaba que todo saliera bien…

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero bueno se que no tengo perdón y este capitulo, al principio no me gusto, pero luego si… x xU lamento cualquier error que encuentre con respecto a la medicina pero intente minimizarlos buscando información y todo eso... al final termine haciendo esto, ahora si viene la acción xD**

**Bueno, dejen comentarios oxo ¡Adiós!**

**P.D: Disculpen cualquier error ortografico que encuentren, pero no encontre a mi editora xDU o como se llame .x.v**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	3. El dolor del pasado

Capitulo 3: **El dolor del pasado**

Había estado esperando por un buen tiempo a que el doctor que atendía a Ryoma apareciese por el pasillo, pero aun no llegaba y tenía que quedarse allí en la sala de espera… esperando a que el doctor apareciera, pues de seguro estaba haciéndose cargo de otros pacientes. Así era… hoy era el día en que a Ryoma le daban de alta y finalmente se lo llevaría a… ¿su apartamento¿O acaso preferiría ir al suyo? No pudo pensar mas cuando sintió una sombra que la protegía de la luz del hospital y levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la cara simpática del doctor.

- Ah…- se levanto de inmediato haciendo una pequeña reverencia de saludo y el levanto la mano en un gesto de saludo, mientras sonreía.

- Konnichi wa, señorita Ryuzaki_…_- saludo, no le agradaba demasiado las formalidades pero debía de recordarse que trataba con el "familiar" de un paciente.

La muchacha se limito a sonreír levemente, pero el doctor sabía ya a que había venido y sin darle mas largas al asunto hablo. – Bueno… te advierto que el muchacho esta bastante irritado.- le dijo y Sakuno bajo la cabeza creyendo que era por su culpa.

- Ya veo…- dijo en un murmullo sintiéndose triste… entonces si tenia razón para estar tan nerviosa.

- Pero… no creo que sea por usted.- su sonrisa ya se había esfumado viéndola así, quiso agregar algo, pero ella levanto la cabeza sonriendo con discreción, pero de forma forzada.

- No se preocupe… ehm… quisiera ir a verlo.- menciono dejándolo con la boca abierta, pero de inmediato la cerro y extendió su mano hacia a un lado, incitándola a caminar.

- Por aquí, señorita Ryuzaki.- señaló y la muchacha asintió con esa sonrisa que de alguna forma al doctor no convencía, pero sin pensar demasiado en ello camino detrás de ella, sabiendo que la muchacha debería de saber donde quedaba la habitación de Ryoma y así fue.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, cada segundo usándolo como medio para darse coraje para enfrentar al muchacho, este día la había estado matando de estrés y finalmente llego. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la silueta de Ryoma, lo vio sentado en una silla de ruedas a un lado de la cama, con la vista perdida en la ventana de esa habitación… quiso llorar, verlo así le dolía tanto, pero se contuvo.

- R-Ryoma…- susurró tímidamente encogida de hombros y el muchacho solo movió los ojos para verla.

- Bueno, ya sabes que hoy te iras con tu nueva enfermera, espero que se lleven bien y los veré para lo próxima.- comento sonriendo con simpatía, interrumpiendo el momento de tensión.

- ¿Eh?- ¿tendría que venir una "próxima" vez? Miro al doctor tras ella confundida. - ¿Cuál próxima vez?- consulto y esto hizo que Ryoma moviera su cabeza mirándolos a ambos.

- Ah… es que Ryoma decidió…- se vio interrumpido en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los de su paciente, que lo observaba con ojos asesinos, como diciéndole "cállate" y por un momento palideció. – Eh… uh… digo… decidí que lo llamaré para hacerle un chequeo… jeje…- termino por reír tontamente, esperando que Sakuno le creyera o estaría muerto y aunque a ella le pareció sospechoso, decidió no comentar nada al respecto y volteo a ver a un Ryoma que la observaba con una mirada gélida que a ella le dolió…

- Yo andaré solo…- le dijo colocando sus manos a los lados, sosteniendo las ruedas de su silla.

- Uhm… si…- susurro Sakuno asintiendo levemente, entonces sintió la mano del doctor sobre su hombro y al girar lo vio sonriendo levemente.

- Adelántate…- le pidió y ella no protesto ni nada, de alguna forma tendría que tomarse un pequeño tiempo a solas para calmar sus nervios… así que salio por la puerta hasta los ascensores.

Cuando creyó que estaba lo bastante alejada, se giro finalmente mirando a Ryoma con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, tanto que lo llego a asustar, pero por supuesto, el no lo demostraría y lo enfrento frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto con la intención de intimidarlo, pero ese doctor no era igual a Sakuno.

- Se que estas molesto por lo que te paso, pero… no hace falta que descargues tu rabia en su contra…- Ryoma comenzó a sulfurar internamente, sus cejas casi se unían, pero… ¿Quién se creía ese doctor! - Deberías de estar agradecido de que ella te este ayudando…- dijo con calma y Ryoma deseo estar de pie para demostrarle una lección.

- ¡No te metas en mi vida, estúpido doctor!- le grito con fuerza, pero el doctor se mantuvo sin una chispa de miedo.

- Este doctor… es tu única esperanza.- menciono con igual calma y Ryoma apretó los labios, recordando que el tenia razón…

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y entonces comenzó a impulsarse hasta la puerta, pasando por el lado del doctor, sintiendo su mirada sobre el como si le estuviera recordando que no olvidara sus palabras, pero ignoro eso… no tenia intenciones de hacerle caso, el solo era un entrometido…

…

Abrieron la puerta del apartamento de Ryoma, quien comenzó a sentirse incómodo teniéndola a ella allí adentro, la sentía callada, pero sospechaba que estaba observando su apartamento y para comprobarlo giro levemente la cabeza para descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas… frunció el ceño… ¿Qué se creía?

- Tu. Tu habitación… te la mostrare, sígueme.- interrumpió el su inspección, impulsándose hacia un pasillo que conducía a varias puertas, había logrado controlar las ganas de gritarle y ordenarle que dejara de mirar tanto su apartamento, pero seguramente sonaría como un verdadero idiota.

Sakuno lo siguió sumisamente, sospechando que el estaba molesto por alguna razón y que esa razón estaba relacionada con ella, no le gustaba estar metida en sus pensamientos, necesitaba hacer algo que la sacase de sus pensamientos o solo lograría herirse mas o… ponerse mas nerviosa. Ryoma abrió la puerta impulsándola para que esta dejara ver un cuarto vacío, con una pequeña cama cerca de la ventana, pero en un rincón había una raqueta roja tirada en el suelo que capto la atención de la muchacha… la que abrió los ojos de la impresión.

- Ah… lo siento…- se disculpo mientras se acercaba a la raqueta. -…hace unos días hacia limpieza en mi habitación y moví varias cosas a esta, al parecer deje esta raqueta aquí…- dijo tomando la raqueta del suelo, ignorando como la chica se quedaba allí en la puerta con los ojos abiertos, de los cuales las lagrimas de una herida que se había forzado a cerrar comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas pálidas, al igual que el resto de su rostro.

- P-Por… por favor… déjame sola…- le pidió bajando la cabeza para así intentar ocultar sus lagrimas.

Ryoma se volteo con la raqueta en manos, una ceja levantada sin comprender lo que le pasaba…

- ¿Qué te…?-

- ¡Déjame sola!- grito como una orden, demandando algo de privacidad en esos momentos, algo que creía que si merecía… al menos por unos instantes.

No protestó… sino que salio lo más rápido de la habitación, como si comprendiera que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, algo de lo que el mismo se sorprendió… sacudió la cabeza y entonces se impulso hacia su propia habitación…

…

Finalmente había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos se sentían pesados y sospechaba que estaban rojos, además estaba cansada y había olvidado traer sus cosas al apartamento de Ryoma. Fijo sus ojos en la ventana abierta, la que dejaba descubierto un cielo oscuro y estrellado… era de noche… Salio de su habitación mientras frotaba sus ojos, retirando el resto de las lagrimas y se acerco a un teléfono puesto en una mesita… lo tomo y comenzó a marcar un numero…

- Hola.- contesto la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

- Momoshiro…- susurro débilmente, aun con los efectos del llanto en ella, deseaba que Momo estuviese allí con ella… que la ayudara, pero eso era imposible…

- Sakuno¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado, notando en su voz mucha tristeza.

- ¿Me harías un favor?- consulto, desviando cualquier tema relacionado con ella y el motivo de su llanto.

- Claro.-

- Estoy cansada… ¿podrías traerme ropas, cepillos, cosas así de mi apartamento?- le pidió.

- Si, pero ¿en donde estas?-

- En el apartamento de Ryoma…- Momoshiro sintió la rabia acumularse en su cerebro, una rabia que tuvo que contenerse y que le tomo varios segundos, en los que Sakuno se preocupo y comenzó a preguntarse si hizo bien en haberle dicho.

- Bueno... dame la dirección.-

- Momoshiro… gracias…- dijo antes de comenzar a dictar la dirección del apartamento.

…

No se había atrevido a salir de su habitación en lo que esperaba a Momoshiro. Ya casi había dejado de llorar, tal vez sus ojos se habían secado y al menos así, Momo no tendría que verla así…

Desde su cama oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar varias veces seguido de golpes a la puerta, seguramente era Momo. Salio rápidamente de su habitación prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, sin percatarse de que en ese momento, Ryoma salía de su habitación preguntándose quien podría ser… ¿una visita¿A su apartamento?

Se quedo observándola desde la sala, viendo como abría la puerta y una silueta muy familiar le entregaba unos paquetes que ella recibía dando las gracias. Abrió los ojos al reconocerlo… era Momoshiro… y sintió la rabia acumularse dentro, una rabia que no pudo controlar y decidido, se impulso hacia a ellos.

- ¿Y porque estas a…?- ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Le iba a preguntar, pero en cuanto sus ojos cayeron en la figura andante, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con recelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ryoma molesto, ignorando a una Sakuno que se hacia a un lado nerviosa.

- Solo vine a traerle algo a ella… ni loco vendría a visitarte.- respondió manteniendo la calma, solo por Sakuno ya que sabia que estaba nerviosa y comenzar una pelea seria peor.

- Ya se lo trajiste¡ahora vete!- grito furioso y si no hubiera sido porque andaba atado a una maldita silla, lo hubiera sacado a golpes… aun no le perdonaba el golpe a traición que una vez le propicio.

- Sakuno, ven conmigo…- le pidió Momoshiro calmado, tomándola de la mano y las cejas de Ryoma casi se unieron cuando vio eso, considerando esto una escena asquerosa. – Necesito hablar contigo.- agrego el muchacho y la chica lo miro mostrando en sus ojos bastante preocupación.

- P-Pero…- iba a negarse, iba a decir que no porque quería quedarse con Ryoma, quería hacerle saber que ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo. – Ryoma… el… yo…-

- ¡Vete!- grito de pronto, callándola de inmediato, sus ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, su cabeza girada hacia a otro lado… no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con ese "amigo" suyo. - ¡No te necesito aquí, puedes irte!-

Las lagrimas que había creído acabadas, se reunieron en sus ojos de forma abundante y un solo parpadeo fue suficiente para que comenzaran a caer. Dejo tiradas las bolsas cerca de la pared y dirigida de la mano por Momoshiro, salio de allí, no quería que el la viera así, sufriendo de manera innecesaria por alguien como el.

Logro escuchar pequeños sollozos que lo hicieron levantar la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas, encontrándose solo con la puerta cerrándose en un portazo, seguramente había sido Momoshiro, con la intención de decirle "Estoy enojado contigo" y sabía porque era…

- Fue inevitable… ¡Rayos, no pude evitarlo!- grito agarrando entre sus dedos los cabellos de sus flequillos, deseando arrancárselo, sintiéndose inútil… ahora mas que nunca, ahora que estaba en una silla de ruedas.

…

Había dejado de llorar gracias a la ayuda de Momoshiro mientras estaban en su auto camino a un restaurante de comida rápida. El había estado pendiente de ella, mirándola de vez en cuando hasta que se decidió a hacer intentos en vano para hacerla dejar de llorar, con chistes o bromas tontas que a Sakuno no les provoco risa… aunque lo que si le provoco risa fue su intención y lo mucho que se esforzaba… eso la hacia feliz.

Ya habían llegado al restaurante y se encontraban sentados, comiendo mientras no dejaban de hablar tonterías o cosas del otro, hasta que la mirada de Momoshiro se torno seria de repente, haciéndola callar en medio de su risa…

- Uh… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sosteniendo un vaso de refresco en sus manos, el sorbete tocando sus labios.

- Hoy fui al hospital.- menciono dejando su propio vaso en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos. – Esperaba encontrarte allí, quería enterarme de noticias, pero me entere de que Ryoma había salido y…- se callo mirándola aun con su tono serio y ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa¿Qué sucedía¿Por qué se tardaba en hablar? – Me encontré con ella…- se callo esperando que la muchacha al menos tuviera una idea de quien podría ser, pero se encontró con un rostro bastante confundido.

- ¿C-Con quien?- pregunto sin la mas mínima idea de quien podría ser.

- Con Tomoka.- finalmente dijo y se quedo mirándola.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y el agarre del vaso que contenía refresco se hizo débil, resbalándose por sus manos hasta caer en sus piernas, por donde rodó hasta caer al piso y derramarse el líquido del contenido.

- ¡Ah, lo siento!- exclamo sorprendida mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que Momoshiro quien le ofreció una servilleta para que limpiara los residuos de refresco que cayeron sobre ella.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo simplemente.

"_¿Por qué Tomoka?" _En medio de la conmoción escucho una voz desesperada, triste que lloraba en su interior, que pedía respuestas de la acción bastante inesperada de su amiga y vio claramente en sus recuerdos el rostro de Tomoka, que la observaba de una manera muy fría que le causo escalofríos. Sin darse cuenta, se había dejado sumergir en sus pensamientos, deteniendo su tarea de limpiar los residuos de refresco mientras comenzaba a llorar… sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

- Iré por alguien para que limpie esto.- dijo Momoshiro volteándose para buscar el personal del restaurante que pudiese limpiar aquello… no había esperado encontrarse con Tomoka y que Sakuno reaccionara de esa manera.

- Si…- contesto ella en un susurro y de una manera distraída, sin saber que ya Momo estaba lejos… estaba erguida mirando la mesa que contenía la comida a medio comer sosteniendo la servilleta media sucia.

"_No lo permitiré" _

Extrañaba la amiga que tuvo en aquellos días, pero ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla en un lugar por coincidencia y que ella le pidiese disculpas o tal vez que le sonriera como si nada y fuesen de nuevo esas amigas inseparables.

…

Entro al apartamento de Ryoma, encontrándose con todo apagado y silencioso, se sentía cansada y deseaba dormir. Habían sido bastantes cosas en un día, tenia razón cuando considero ese presentimiento desde días que algo malo sucedería.

Comenzó a caminar sosteniendo sus zapatos en sus manos para evitar hacer ruido y caminando de puntitas, se acerco a la habitación de Ryoma y abrió la puerta suavemente. Asomo la cabeza y luego el cuerpo, antes de dormir tendría que asegurarse de que el muchacho estuviese dormido… y en efecto, desde la puerta pudo ver a la silueta recostada, durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama…

- Buenas noches, Ryoma…- susurro antes de salir.

Continuara…

* * *

**o-o Yeah. I'm back. xD Uff… ya se lo mucho que me tarde, pero la inspiración… ya saben y me gusta hacer algo que me satisfaga, no echo a lo tonto. Iba a dividir esto a dos capítulos, pero mejor unirlos y hacer algo mas largo¿ven? Momo y Ryoma NO se llevan bien, creo que se odian, nah… mas bien, ya no se llevan bien y bueno, ya mostrare mas adelante el porque.**

**Esa Tomoka es muy importante en este fic y saldrá mas adelante.**

**Ah. Quería decirles que me agrada ese doctor, es muy simpático, al menos en este lo fue y creo que es porque así es en realidad.**

**Y bueno, agradezco por sus reviews y bueno¡LO LAMENTO! TxT ¡Se que fue mala en dejarlos así como así, pero ya explique porque!**

**Lo diré de nuevo: No había inspiración, no tenia ganas de escribir y me tranque en la historia (;w; fue horrible)**

**Algunas respuestas a reviews:**

**- Momo es importante aquí.**

**- Llámenme como quiera… xDU (Esto es a **Neko-O

**- No se si aparecerán los demás, porque no sabría como darles un lugar en el fic.**

**- Me agradan los reviews largos xD**

**- No se burlen de mis errores (¬¬U Esto va a **Chris** ;x;)**

**- Ni siquiera yo se que hacer cuando le toque a Ryoma bañarse . .UUU (¡xD oh dios mío!)**

**- No me importa que me comenten una que otra idea que les gustaría que apareciese, hasta ahora nunca me ha ofendido. Me agrada que lo hagan porque me resultan brillantes (xD Esto va a **Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...

**¡Mas que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus ánimos! Todo el tiempo los leía y realmente estaba en estrés de solo imaginarlos así en ascuas ;-; fue horrible… y yo se lo horrible que es eso . .U Bueno, adiós.**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	4. Siguiendo adelante

Capitulo 4: **Siguiendo adelante**

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que su trabajo como enfermera de Ryoma había comenzado y no podía decir que fue… fácil… pues aunque el temperamento del joven se había enfriado un poco, no dejaba de quejarse de cualquier cosa como un viejito cascarrabias en el cuerpo de un tenista como lo era Ryoma, pero a pesar de todo, no se quejaba… estaba segura de que todo estaría mejor en menos de lo que pensaba. Pero mientras, su mente había estado en lo que días atrás Momoshiro le había contado… sobre Tomoka… ¿acaso había regresado?

Con esto en mente, comenzó una lucha consigo misma para levantarse de su cama aun bastante dormida, pero su obligación como enfermera la **obligaba **(se lo tomaba **muy** en serio) a levantarse y bueno, no logro dormir bien ya que había estado pensando mucho en Tomoka y… bueno… recordando cosas no muy felices que casi lograron que se rindiera al llanto, pero logro retener las lagrimas, aunque… desafortunadamente, eso no la hizo sentir mejor. Con el cuerpo pesado y sus parpados pesados (los cuales se negaba a abrir) comenzó a buscar la puerta, la que consiguió esta vez sin tener que tropezarse con algo, pues si hubiese sido hace días atrás, seguramente se habría tropezado con algo… rió a lo bajito al recordar su primera noche allí.

Abriendo la puerta dejo que sus parpados se abrieron, ya lo suficientemente descansados y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Dejo escapar un bostezo, estirándose al mismo tiempo, con un pensamiento en mente¿Qué haría de comer?

Por un momento se quedo parada ahí, mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Ryoma, había esperado que estuviese despierto, pero al parecer no lo estaba. Con inseguridad fue caminando hasta la puerta, vacilando al principio de siquiera tocar la manija, pero después con la mano tambaleante, aunque una mente decidida abrió la puerta.

- Ryoma¿q-que deseas de comer?- pregunto nerviosa, hablando lo suficiente alto como para que este respondiera y esperaba un regaño con los ojos cerrados, el cual nunca llego. – Um¿Ryoma?- pregunto acercándose al bulto en la cama, el que suponía que era Ryoma, pero se encontró con una sorpresa cuando retiro con suavidad la sabana que cubría el "cuerpo" y resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que un montón de almohadas.

En ese momento retrocedió varios pasos, su corazón latiendo de inmediato¿Dónde estaba? Pero… ¡ella lo había visto antes de salir a comprar comida! Y cuando llego estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama como en todas las noches… pero… ella nunca se acerco, solo le susurro buenas noches, una costumbre que opto desde su primera noche allí. Cuando se estaba entregando al pánico, sonó el teléfono inesperadamente, al cual corrió, esquivando quien sabe como todos los obstáculos, o más bien objetos, que se cruzaron en su camino y lo pego a su oído, respirando agitada.

- ¿Si?- pregunto nerviosa, esperando por Dios que fuera noticias sobre Ryoma, tal vez se estaba poniendo nerviosa por nada, pero aquella había sido su reacción inmediata.

- Sakuno, soy yo.- dijo una voz masculina que Sakuno reconoció inmediato. Momoshiro.

- Ah… hola.- saludo calmándose ella misma, alegrándose de oírlo tras un par de días sin saber de el.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto refiriéndose a como había respondido y Sakuno se quedo por un par de momentos callada¿le diría o no?

- No… no me sucede nada.- sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pensando en cosas felices, para darle a su mentira mas naturalidad, pues Momo la conocía muy bien.

- De acuerdo.- contestó creyendo su mentira y no pudo evitar sonreír, solo por escucharla después de un par de días.

- ¿Para que llamaste?- consulto sonriendo.

- Ah, nada en especial…- dijo. – Solo quería hablar contigo.-

- Ah.- luego de un momento de silencio, cuando Momo abrió la boca para decir algo, Sakuno finalmente agrego: - Momoshiro… lo siento, pero tengo un problema que resolver, te llamo después¿ok?-

No pudo evitar desilusionarse al oírla y sin darse cuenta se quedo callado por unos momentos, en lo que Sakuno se puso nerviosa¿acaso hizo bien?

- De acuerdo.- fingió una sonrisa.

- Adiós.- se despidió y espero a que el joven se despidiera para colgar, pero aun así… tuvo el presentimiento de que hizo mal… sin embargo, tenia que encontrar a Ryoma. - ¿Dónde estas?- se pregunto en un susurro.

Sin perder mas tiempo, tomo las llaves del apartamento y salio en su búsqueda.

…

El doctor revisaba muy concentrado unos papeles que le dejo la recepcionista para que revisara, en eso oyó los pasos lentos y suaves de unos tacos que resonaban en el suelo del hospital, al principio los ignoro, pero la figura elegante de una mujer se detuvo a su lado, por lo que la miro curioso por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con el bello rostro de una mujer desconocida la que lo miraba a **él**¿acaso finalmente se le haría su deseo de atraer hermosas mujeres?

- Em… ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó tomando un aire serio¡este no era tiempo de coquetear! El era un doctor… y uno **muy** serio.

- ¿Se encuentra el joven Ryoma Echizen en este hospital?- pregunto la muchacha.

- Ah si, pero… me dijo que nadie sabia que el estaría aquí.- contesto sorprendido, soltando la lengua fácilmente, y entonces recordó a un enfurecido Ryoma… seguramente su paciente lo mataría por andar de chismoso.

- Fue un presentimiento, además quiero hablar de algo muy serio con el.

- Hmm¿puede esperar?- pregunto ahora si, bastante serio, como un verdadero doctor y la joven lo miro levantando una ceja como diciéndole "¿Por qué?" – El paciente aun sigue dormido debido a la **operación**.- agregó como si le hubiera leído la mente y entonces la muchacha entendió.

- De acuerdo, esperare…- dijo finalmente caminando hacia la sala de espera.

- Este… ¿su nombre es…?- pregunto antes de que ella se sentara.

- Tomoka. Tomoka Osakada, pero le pediré un favor, no le diga a Ryoma, no hasta que lo vea.- respondió sin mirarlo, sentándose finalmente con las piernas cruzadas a lo que el doctor asintió a su petición, seguramente Ryoma estaría feliz de verla y sonrió para si mismo mientras volvía a su tarea.

…

La noche estrellaba y despejada reinaba en toda la ciudad y aun sin saber nada sobre Ryoma¿A dónde se había metido? Y a decir verdad, estaba preocupada y bastante, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo más. Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por los suaves toques a la puerta del apartamento y salio corriendo con las esperanzas de que fuera una persona: Ryoma. Tan pronto abrió la puerta, la sonrisa llena de esperanzas dibujaba en su rostro se enfrió al encontrarse con un Momoshiro sonriente y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía.

- Hola, lamento haber venido sin avisar… ¿y Ryoma?- pregunto tomando un tono serio tan pronto el nombre de su rival lo formo sus labios.

- Ah… eh…- ¿Qué decirle? "Momoshiro te mentí y no se donde se ha metido el tonto de Ryoma" Nah… mejor de otra forma. – Um… Momo… yo…- balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pero algo le decía que no le dijera. -…Ryoma… n-no… no se donde esta.- finalmente dijo con los ojos cerrados, como si aquello hubiese sido algo duro y difícil de decir, a lo que Momoshiro sonrió levemente.

- Sabia que algo extraño te sucedía… algo dentro de mí me lo decía.- su sonrisa se permaneció mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, la que lo miraba a los ojos, sintiéndose triste por alguna extraña razón, con ganas de llorar… el era su mejor amigo¿Cómo iba a lograr engañarlo? – Vamos a buscarlo.- se giro hacia el pasillo, pero ella no se movió.

- M-Mo…Momo…- susurro con su voz quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar¡y no sabia porque! – Y-Yo…- el la miro con intriga, las cejas levantadas y ella al percatarse de la posibilidad de estarlo preocupado, sacudió levemente la cabeza, levantándola y sonrió levemente. – Gracias…- el muchacho se limitó a sonreír y juntos comenzaron su búsqueda.

…

Ya su visita con Ryoma había terminado y caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro, su felicidad ya no podía ser mayor, todo estaba saliendo de lo mejor… afuera del hospital, se coloco un abrigo que la protegiera del frío de la noche, mientras pegaba a su oído un teléfono publico y comenzó a marcar un numero…

- Ya veras, Sakunito… ya veras…- susurró con un aire de malicia por la pequeña "travesura" próxima a hacer.

…

Colgó su celular algo frustrado por la llamada inesperada y para colmo, era anónima, Sakuno lo miro desde su asiento preocupada, esperando que el le dijera quien había sido, ya que por su cara se notaba que la llamada no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo.

- Era una persona anónima.- comenzó por decir, colocando el móvil dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de tela negra sin dejar de mirar hacia al frente. – Me dijo que Ryoma esta en el hospital.- la miro fugazmente, alcanzando a ver como ella se ponía pálida de oír la noticia.

¿Acaso le había sucedido algo a Ryoma? Eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y muchas ideas le llegaron, ninguna llena de algo positivo… todas negativas y solamente relacionadas al accidente, pues aunque sobrevivas hay posibilidades de que la persona contrajera un cáncer o una embolia.

"_Por dios, que lo pase nada a Ryoma… por favor"_

Levanto una súplica que repitió varias veces en susurros, mirando casi hipnotizada la calle que recorrían, la que los llevaba directo al hospital.

…

El doctor acababa de terminar su pequeño recorrido por sus pacientes y bueno, Ryoma se estaba recuperando de la operación, pero… su estado estaba peor que antes¡ya ni siquiera le gritaba! Esto estaba raro, muy raro. En ese momento vio entrando a una silueta familiar, que caminaba casi desperada… pero si era Ryuzaki, sonrió cuando esta se giro a verlo con los ojos abiertos, pero ella simplemente lo agarro a los lados de los brazos, mirándolo angustiada, sorprendiéndolo¿Qué le sucedía?

- Ryoma¿Dónde esta?- pregunto angustiada tomándole un poco de tiempo al doctor para analizar las palabras de la muchacha en medio de su sorpresa.

- Ah… rayos, se suponía que fuera un secreto.- comento antes de responderle, lo que le causo algo de sorpresa a la muchacha haciéndola retroceder algo confundida¿Qué dijo? – Bueno, el muchacho decidió antes de que llegaras a recogerlo, para bueno… operarse y lograr caminar de nuevo.- continuo seriamente reteniendo la atención de una Sakuno media sorprendida. – Ah, y la operación fue exitosa, solo tendremos que esperar como responde.- concluyo de brazos cruzados.

- Ah… yo… ¿puedo…verlo?- pregunto aun algo perdida por la noticia, pero bastante tranquila ahora que sabia que Ryoma se había operado y que seguramente, sus posibilidades de caminar serian mayores.

- Claro.- sonrió con otras de sus simpáticas expresiones. – Por aquí.- se hizo a un lado del camino, señalándolo con las manos y Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír, pero antes de perderse le lanzo una mirada a Momoshiro por encima del hombro como diciéndole "Espera aquí" y el comprendió.

Estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama luego de que le operaran la vértebra y sentía que podría caminar en unos cuantos meses, tal vez no podría competir este año, pero para el próximo confiaba que estaría como nuevo. Frunció el ceño justo cuando la imagen de Tomoka llego a su mente, recordando cuando vino a visitarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa… el había esperado que fuera Sakuno, quien seguramente por milagro dio con el, aquello lo enfurecía aun, pero volviendo a Tomoka… no podía evitar apretar la mandíbula con el deseo de quebrarse los dientes en ese momento de solo recordar la intención de su "agradable" visita. Aja, muy agradable. Esa maldita hija de perra había venido a—

En buen momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y tenia un presentimiento muy malo, cerro los ojos, frunciendo el ceño… que no fuera ella, que no fuera ella…

- Ryoma.- se escucho la voz de la muchacha que sonreía esperanzada. Rayos, era ella.

Se quedo callado sin contestar, su cabeza mirando el lado contrario de donde estaba la puerta, por lo que no lograba verla.

- Uh… bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, vengo luego.- dijo el doctor rápidamente y se fue cerrando la puerta tras Sakuno.

El silencio reino por breves instantes, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

- Um… Ryoma, me alegro de que te hayas operado.- comenzó siendo completamente sincera, sintiéndose feliz y su sonrisa lo reflejaba, seguramente el muchacho ya no estaría en el temperamento de siempre ahora que tenia esperanzas. – Y… yo…-

- Si, si, deja de hablar y dime a que viniste.- interrumpió hablando con una rudeza que confundió a la muchacha.

- Um… quería verte, solo eso…- respondió sonriendo sin moverse de la puerta, un leve color rosado apoderándose de sus mejillas.

- Pues yo NO.- lo dijo con rudeza y aquello congelo la sonrisa de la muchacha. - ¿Sabes una de las razones por la que me opere?- pregunto sin quitar su tono. – Para librarme de ti, porque NO te soporto, tu y tu estúpida voz de niñita llorona, sin mencionar de que eres entrometida y tonta.- prácticamente le grito desde su posición y se alegro de estar en su dirección contraria.

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar, sus esperanzas de que Ryoma tendría un mejor trato con ella, también se fueron y se quedo paralizada allí, recordando una y otra vez con el mínimo detalle las palabras del muchacho, que le dolían… muchísimo, pero no… no lloraría, ya no mas.

- Ya… veo…- susurro tan débil que apenas Ryoma escucho.

Sin voltearse hacia la puerta, se pego a esta, buscando desesperadamente la manija la cual tanteo varias veces hasta finalmente lograr abrir la puerta, saliendo rápidamente con las lagrimas llenándole los ojos, pero ¡NO! No iba a llorar, logro llegar a la sala de espera junto a Momoshiro con los ojos secos.

- Vamos…- susurro muy bajito el cual casi la hace rendirse al llanto, pero logro contenerse… no quería ver a Momoshiro, aunque este ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo sucedía.

Se acercaron al doctor que pasaba en un apuro, deteniéndolo antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo y este los miro con las cejas levantada.

- ¿Ya lo vio?- pregunto sonriendo y la muchacha sonrió débilmente.

- Si.- su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña cuando contesto en esa débil palabra y busco algo en su bolsillo.

- Hmm…- saco un pequeño papel con unos números escritos en este y comenzó a leerlo para asegurarse de que este fuera. – Hace unos días…- comenzó a decir mostrándole al papelito a la muchacha que lo observo curiosa. -…me dio este numero telefónico diciendo que era suyo¿no es así?- ella asintió algo confundida y el sonrió. – Solo quería saber esto.- entonces se volteó colocando el papel muy seguro dentro de su bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa y el la miro sonriendo por encima del hombro.

- Por nada.- y con eso volvió a su trabajo, caminando apurado por el pasillo.

…

Seguramente ya habían pasado varias horas después de que le dijo su ficha de insultos a Sakuno y ya nadie había venido a visitarlo. Diablos, le irritaba el silencio de la habitación, sin nada que ver, no que le hayan ofrecido ver la televisión, pero no le gustaba ver televisión, excepto ver partidos de tenis y estaba seguro de que si veía alguno, le entraría las ganas de jugar y en su condición, no era bueno.

Apretó los puños justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse culpable por lo que le dijo a la muchacha. Su maldita conciencia ya estaba haciendo su trabajo de torturarlo y ahora que estaba sin nada que hacer más que pensar el remordimiento era horrible.

- ¡Con un demonio, no puedo hacer nada!- grito en un susurro para si mismo con los puños bien apretados, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse suavemente y un pequeño alivio le llego. - ¿Quién es?- pregunto antes de hacerse cualquier esperanza¿a que persona agradable esperaría? No tenía amigos en su maldita vida………diablos, ya comenzaba a deprimirse.

- Soy yo…- mencionó el doctor entrando sonriente a la habitación con intenciones de hacer un último chequeo, listo para irse a su casa y descansar. - ¿Cómo te… digo, como se siente?- tendría que trabajar en su relación doctor con paciente.

- Estoy bien… pero… ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?- pregunto recordando su inquietud en esa habitación.

- Uh… podría irse… em… en unos cuantos días.- contesto y Ryoma sonrió levemente, al fin… -Peero… tendría que tener una enfermera.- agrego borrando la sonrisa del muchacho que deseo poder levantarse y agarrarlo del cuello.

- ¿Por qué?- mascullo entre dientes.

- Pues se encuentra viviendo solo, sin nadie que lo cuide y sin nadie que le ayude en algunas cosas que aun no puede hacer…- dijo con seriedad. – Además necesita terapias para poder ayudarlo en su recuperación, si es que puede caminar, pero eso lo veremos luego y… si desea irse de aquí, necesita una enfermera que le de las terapias, al menos la mayoría, de lo contrario, le recomiendo que se quede en el hospital durante el tiempo necesario.- agrego hablando lo mas breve posible a lo que Ryoma maldijo miles de veces en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Pero no tengo di…!- no tenia dinero, le iba a decir, pero el doctor interrumpió.

- Lo se, pero le recomiendo que llame a su… em… ¿Ryuzaki?- dijo con las manos en el bolsillo. – Ella no cobro dinero y…-

- Ella se fue.- interrumpió, hablaba como si realmente la hubiera alejado de su vida de una vez, pero después de lo que le dijo… estaba seguro de que así seria. – Ni siquiera se donde vive.- agrego decaído.

- Ahh, pero si tuvieras el numero telefónico¿la aceptarías como enfermera?- pregunto conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Yo si, pero no creo que ella acepte.- respondió sin darse cuenta del que doctor daba la otra vuelta a la cama para quedar frente a el.

- De eso me encargo yo.- sonrió mientras mostraba el papel que antes estaba en su bolsillo.

Ryoma miro el papel confundido logrando ver solo números separados por líneas hasta que logro entender que era un numero telefónico, levanto un poco la vista encontrándose con un nombre.

"_Sakuno Ryuzaki"_

Entonces con una mirada de disgusto, pero en el fondo agradecido, miro al doctor que sonreía de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de si mismo. Maldito doctor entrometido¿Qué acaso no se cansa de meterse en la vida de los pacientes?

Continuara…

* * *

**xD ¡Dios! Adoro ese doctor. Rayos, cuando apareció nunca creí que llegara a ser tan importante en el fic, pero cambiando de tema¿vieron? Ryoma finalmente se decidió a la operación oxo**

**Ah, quiero decirles que Ryoma insiste en que no tiene dinero, pero si tiene, solo que lo va a usar para cubrir los gastos del hospital y si se queda, tiene que pagar y si elige una enfermera tiene que pagar… ¿y quien queda? Sakuno. xDD Nyajajajaja, no dejare que se libere de ella tan fácilmente o0ó**

**slamina: -x- Pues si, te perdono, no soy rencorosa y además T0T No quiero que me sigas recordando que tarde.**

**-figer-mazu-zuriku-: Momo y Sakuno son simplemente amigos xD y bueno, no se odian, simplemente ya no se soportan (¿Acaso dije que se odian? .x.v :no recuerda :)**

**Si se, Sakuno es una llorona, pero déjenla ser a la pobrecita xDU Aquí se prohibió ella misma llorar, veamos que sucede –x- (no prometo nada xD)**

**Ah y que Ryoma se haya ido a la cama sin ayuda, puesss… -x- es un misterio q nunca se resolverá o ó.. xDu Bueno, no se… tal vez encontró una manera de lograrlo . .UUUUUU**

**xD Ah, me han dicho sus hipótesis y me agrada oírlas, pero… . . ninguna es acertada, aunque se acercanxD y a… piri-chan.anti-kikio le quiero decir que su comentario me hizo reír xDDUU (sobre q la aplaste un camion xDDDD), ya veo q hay personas q no le agradan Tomoka (lo cual me hace mefacilita mucho las cosas oxo)**

**xD Y… ahhhhh, quería hablarles sobre el problemita del baño… pues… -x- em… xD me salte esa parte, creo que Ryoma se metía en la tina, se bañaba por si solo y con ayuda de Sakuno (la que tendría los ojos cerrados para no ver nada xDU) lo vestía. Espero que no se molesten conmigo porque no lo puse, pero intente ponerlo y… . . me salio horrible X xUu (es una de esas cosas que si lo intento mucho, me desconcentra por completo en lo que realmente intento . .)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;o; y porque me perdonaron, les traje este rápido y con algo mas de felicidad (xD ni tanto, pero les aseguro que ahora todo comenzara a ponerse mejor oxo)**

**P.D: ;x; Se q esperaban lo del bañito, pero sorry... TTxTT**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	5. Tormento

Capitulo 5: **Tormento**

Estaba parada frente a la mesita del teléfono, el cual mantenía pegado a su oído escuchando atentamente al doctor de Ryoma, a estas alturas fue cuando finalmente supo su nombre, Naoki Hasunuma, no era que no le importaba, sino que las circunstancias no le permitieron preguntar su nombre. Había llamado con el propósito de convencerla de volver a ser la enfermera de Ryoma.

- Creo que debería de preguntarle a **él**.- el doctor se puso algo nervioso, el tono que había usado era un tanto… molesto, pero a la vez mezclado con un sentimiento de tristeza… dejo escapar un suspiro, ese estúpido paciente que tenia, de seguro tuvieron una pequeña discusión. – No estoy tan segura de que él quiera que yo vuelva a atenderlo y yo tampoco lo estoy.- agrego dispuesta a no volver a humillarse mas.

- Pero si ya lo hice.- intervino sintiendo que de pronto le colgaría. – Me dijo que no había problema… aunque agrego que no estaba seguro de que usted volvería.- comentó.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Sakuno pensando. El doctor esperando un "si", el cual creía que estaba garantizado.

- No.- fue su respuesta, la cual no fue fácil de pronunciar. – Lo lamento, no lo haré.- recordó cada una de las palabras de Ryoma y como estas le dolieron, aquello le dio un poco mas de determinación a su respuesta.

Desistió. Al menos por hoy ya dejaría de desistir, pero aun no se rendiría, no tan fácilmente. Dejo escapar un suspiro que le dio a entender a Sakuno que ya se había rendido.

- Al menos toma mi número telefónico.- dijo después de un rato. – Busca un papel y lápiz.- le pidió y Sakuno se quedo callada un momento.

- Dime.- le aviso cuando supuestamente había encontrando un lugar donde anotarlo.

- Oh… vamos, Sakuno… anótalo.- le pidió hablando en serio y la muchacha pestañeó varias veces, ¿acaso era tan predecible?

Dio un pequeño suspiro y sin otra salida, tomo un papel cualquiera y un bolígrafo que estaba a un lado del teléfono y se preparo para escribir.

- Aja…- murmuro con desánimo.

Cuando termino de dictarle algunos números como la casa, el celular o el trabajo, colgó despidiéndose animado. Estaba seguro de que esos números serian útiles en algún momento.

La muchacha dejo el teléfono en su lugar a la vez que sus ojos no se despegaban del papelito que sostenía su mano derecha. Se giro caminando decidida a la cocina, echaría a la basura ese número o tendría la tentación. Pero su determinación se desvaneció en cuanto estuvo frente a la bote de basura. Su mano simplemente no quería soltar el papelito, frunció el ceño algo molesta consigo misma y coloco el papel en cualquier lugar que considero descuidado, un lugar en el que se perdería fácilmente o en el que el papel se perdería.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con algo en mente para despejarla un poco: una siesta.

…

El silencio en su habitación simplemente no lo soportaba y lo repetía cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que por algún milagro alguien le pusiera algo que hiciese sonido, pero claro, cada vez que entraba alguien no se daba cuenta y ¿Por qué? Algunas veces estaba dormido y otras distraído pensando en… asuntos cuando alguien entraba, una enfermera o el doctor.

Hablando del doctor entrometido, hace rato vino con la mala noticia de que Sakuno se había rehusado a atenderlo. ¿Por qué? Hmm… ¿Por qué le había gritado varios insultos? Tal vez.

- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto con ella?- le había preguntado cuando entro su antiguo compañero de la escuela de Seigaku… lo que descubrió luego de hablar sobre el asunto de Sakuno. - ¿Es que la odias?... Porque eso no es lo que parece…- agrego sin permitirle defenderse, pero… ¿Qué le diría? Nada. Odiaba hablar de eso.

- Simplemente no me agrada, ¿Qué hay con eso?- el dijo frunciéndole el ceño, tratando de transmitirle un mensaje que al parecer Naoki prefirió ignorar.

- Um… no te creo.- fue su respuesta, mirándolo de reojo, notando solo como Ryoma se contenía las ganas de gritarle.

- Eso… no te importa.- murmuro suave y lentamente, marcando cada palabra con la intención de que lo tuviera en claro.

Y con un suspiro se fue por esa puerta.

La que luego de un rato de pensar, se abrió atrayendo su atención finalmente, por un momento la esperanza llego a su mente. ¡Al fin podría acabar con el silencio! Era una enfermera, enfermero o el doctor, había pensado antes de que la figura cerrara la puerta donde se apoyo mirándolo en silencio por un rato. Al principio pestañeó varias veces creyendo que era imaginación suya, pero la silueta seguía ahí y estaba comenzando a acercarse. Frunció el entrecejo y sin saberlo su mandíbula se tenso.

- ¿Qué quieres, Momoshiro?- le pregunto observando a su antiguo superior, que claramente estaba molesto.

Y con un rápido movimiento, que no alcanzo a ver, el cuello de su bata estaba atrapado en el agarre de Momoshiro, que lo atrajo hacia a el, mirándolo furioso, por un momento creyó ver fuego en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué la haces sufrir de esa manera?- pregunto molesto, porque si Ryoma creía que ella estaba sola, muy equivocado estaba.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, le hubiera gritado que no era su asunto, seguramente le hubiera dicho que se fuera a hacer otra cosa que molestarlo, pero este era otra persona diferente, era Momoshiro y se estaba cegando por la ira de verlo allí, agarrándolo y reclamándole el como humillaba a la muchacha como si ella fuera… como si fuera… ¿su novia? ¿Acaso eso eran?...

- Contesta, ¡estúpido!- le grito en un susurro, recordándose que estaba en un hospital y que por esa razón y porque el muchacho estaba lisiado, no lo golpeaba como la rata que era.

Novios… y ese era Momoshiro… eso era lo que vagaba en la mente del joven tenista que mantenía la cabeza baja, sin mirar a Momoshiro a los ojos y de pronto dio una sonrisa descarada a la vez que su cabeza se alzaba.

- ¿Por qué la hago sufrir?- repitió la pregunta de hace rato con una sonrisa maliciosa, una sonrisa que no le agradaba a Momoshiro. – Porque es una pequeña zorra…- no pudo terminar porque Momoshiro lo sacudió con fuerza para hacerlo callar.

- ¡No la llames así!- casi le grita, conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo, que se hacían mayores.

- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad…- dijo. – No la soporto y por eso la hago sufrir.- agrego.

Ya la mano de Momoshiro estaba en el aire, empuñada lista para ser estrellada en la cara de Ryoma que bien lo merecía, pero se detuvo cuando escucho lo próximo que el tenista dijo.

- La odio.- aquello desapareció la ira de Momo como por arte de magia, haciéndolo erguirse de pronto, dejando a un Ryoma confundido.

- ¿La odias?- repitió como si fuese alguna clase de broma de la que reírse.

¿Por qué estaba molesto con el? Porque… ¿por qué había llamado a Sakuno: zorra? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué hay con llamarla zorra cuando en el fondo no es su intención? ¿Por qué Ryoma intentaba fingir que la odiaba?

- No.- susurro para si mismo sonriendo, dejando a un Ryoma bastante confundido. – Tu no la odias.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír aquello, hubiera insistido, pero su boca ni siquiera se movió. - ¿Por qué lo haces?- Tin-tin-tin. La pregunta clave que últimamente todos hacían.

- ¡Eso no te importa!- grito sintiéndose frustrado en su interior, enojado consigo mismo, triste por ella. - ¡Déjenme todos en paz!- esta vez el tono fue menos fuerte y su cabeza se inclino, esquivando los ojos de Momoshiro.

Su antiguo superior lo miro de reojo por un momento, hasta que finalmente se decidió a salir de la habitación dejando a un Ryoma sintiéndose algo… estúpido. Todo había estado yendo bien hasta que dijo "la odio". ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso era demasiado obvio? ¿Acaso había sonado demasiado?

…

Finalmente había terminado las clases de ese día, tenía asignaciones, algo que no era muy raro, pero lo bueno era que tenia suficiente tiempo para terminarlas de ese día hasta el día próximo, si… ahora que no había persona que la molestara, no había Ryoma… pero el nunca la molestó, nunca… y… ¿Por qué sentía un vacío en el corazón? Hace tiempo había dejado de sentirlo, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora?... Sus ojos se posaron en una silueta que se apoyaba de la verja de la Universidad, estaba mirando hacia al frente, pero parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Acelero el paso sin despegar los ojos de la figura, como si se le fuera a perder, sentía que algo importante le tenía que decir a ella y entonces… se detuvo a su lado, mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Momo…shiro?- dijo algo sorprendida de verlo allí y el muchacho volteo a verla con una sonrisa algo vacía.

- Quiero invitarte a comer.- invitó y Sakuno asintió, sintiendo que mas que porque fuera una invitación era para decirle algo, para informarle algo, al menos así era la mayoría de las veces.

El camino había sido silencioso, el intento preguntar varias cosas, pero ella algo distraída, solo respondió en simples palabras.

El restaurante al que llegaron era el mismo al que fueron el día que Momo llego al apartamento de Ryoma y la saco allí, salvándola de llorar frente al muchacho, de solo pensarlo se avergonzaba. En ese restaurante derramo un refresco debido a la sorpresa de saber que Tomoka estaba allí en el país y que fue a visitar nada más y nada menos que a Ryoma.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías en cuanto tuvieron la orden, ella comenzó a comer, manteniendo los oídos abiertos, esperando que el dijera algo en cualquier momento.

- Hoy fui a ver a Ryoma.- fue lo que menos esperaba que dijera y casi se levanta preguntando un "¿Qué?" alto y asustado, pero solo lo miro con los ojos abiertos claramente sorprendidos. – Le reclame… por lo que te hace.- su rostro miraba su reflejo en la ventana a su mano derecha.

- P-Pero…- quiso decir algo.

- Ryoma _insiste_ en decir que te odia, pero la verdad… no le creo.- tomo un sorbo de su refresco en una breve pausa y Sakuno se quedo solo pensativa, su rostro se reflejaba desconcertado.

- T-Tal vez… tal vez cree que yo me entrometería en su vida y en su sueño… no se, pero yo…- no sabia el porque de su urgencia por encontrar una respuesta, solo sabia que en su interior la respuesta… no era nada agradable.

- Es algo inmaduro, ¿no crees?- mencionó con el sorbete en la punta de sus labios y la muchacha solo se quedo callada, pensando y pensando, pero su mente se quedaba en blanco.

- Dejemos de hablar de el… ¿si?- suplico de pronto y Momoshiro no pudo evitar mirarla sin mover demasiado la cabeza. – Además… lo detestas… entonces, ¿Por qué hablas de el?- pregunto levantando la cabeza, enfrentando sus ojos y el continuo observándola callado hasta que dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Porque no me gusta verte sufrir.- respondió cerrando los ojos. – Y… no es fácil olvidar a un… ex… amigo…- agrego colocando de nuevo en la mesa su refresco.

Se hizo el silencio.

- El doctor… me contó que Ryoma esta listo para dejar el hospital en cualquier momento…- contó Momoshiro de pronto retomando su comida abandonada, ahora… la comida era lo de menos, al menos para Sakuno, que de pronto sintió que su apetito se iba… se mostraba distraída, pero sus oídos estaban abiertos y muy atentos escuchaban lo que Momoshiro decía. - …pero necesita…-

- …a alguien que lo cuide, lo se y ese alguien soy yo.- termino Sakuno en lugar de Momoshiro atrayendo su atención. – Me llamo el doctor ayer y me dijo todo.- respondió a la pregunta que vagaba en la mente de Momo y el dejo escapar un suspiro. – Pero no me haré cargo de el… ya no mas.- su voz sonaba decidida, su mente estaba decidida a dejar de someterse a humillaciones como esa, dejaría de pensar en Ryoma y terminaría su profesión sin muchas preocupaciones, no ahora que comenzaba a quedarle poco para graduarse.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero…- se detuvo a mirarla. -…estoy seguro de que tu _quieres_ ayudarlo, ¿no te haría feliz hacerlo?- agrego y ella lo miro sin expresión, sintiéndose de alguna forma… descubierta, se levanto abruptamente, sorprendiéndolo, eso no era lo que esperaba y ella esquivo su mirada.

- Tengo que irme… nos vemos.- se despidió tomando la bandeja que contenía su comida e ignoro cualquier cosa que dijo Momoshiro al respecto, que si se quedara, que si lo lamentaba… ahora no quería hablar con el, de seguro insistiría… y eso era lo que menos quería.

Tras echar la comida en la basura y colocar la bandeja en su lugar, finalmente camino ignorando la mirada de Momo sobre su espalda y abandono el lugar.

…

"…quieres_ ayudarlo…"_

Sus palabras seguían en su mente y por más que intentaba sacarlas no lo lograba, tarareo una canción con la intención de distraerse un poco mientras llegaba a la puerta de su apartamento, aunque de vez en cuando llegaban pensamientos fugaces respecto al tema que tanto intentaba esquivar.

"… _¿no te haría feliz hacerlo?"_

Pudo haberle dicho con toda una sonrisa que si le hacia feliz hacerlo y así se sentiría mejor, porque estaba siendo sincera consigo misma, pero prefería pensar que estaba siendo débil al dejarse llevar de esa forma, prefería seguir mintiéndose a que seguir sufriendo… cada vez haciéndose peor y peor, hasta que algún día no lo soportaría.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su puerta, encontrándose con la silueta de alguien apoyada en su puerta, su mente la traiciono en cuanto creyó que era Momoshiro, seguramente había venido a disculparse, pero en cuanto se acerco mas… pudo distinguir bien la silueta, que se percato de su presencia y se volteo hacia a ella, sonriendo de una forma que no supo interpretar, tal vez amabilidad, pero… parecía de forma… un tanto vacía.

- Hola.- saluda Tomoka, acercándose a paso pausado hacia a ella, con cautela o sino la podría asustar.

- ¿T-Tomoka?- fue lo que pudo pronunciar al verla después de tanto tiempo… años sin saber de ella, solo que era un modelo que se estaba convirtiendo famosa.

- ¿Si?- respondió sonriendo con inocencia, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí?- pregunto sin salir de su sorpresa y Tomoka solo sonrió, lista para explicarle.

…

Las horas, minutos o el tiempo que haya pasado sin dormir en esa habitación con silencio odioso fue compensado cuando un largo tiempo después de que Momoshiro haya venido, llego una enfermera buscando algo, rápidamente aprovecho para pedirle que prendiera el televisor, pues el no podía… aun no se recuperaba del todo y ella mirándolo algo distraída, obedeció y salio sin nada en manos, tal vez no encontró lo que buscaba, pero lo que importaba era que ahora… podía pensar en paz, ahora que el televisor estaba prendido.

Mientras pensaba en cosas sin sentido, la cara de Sakuno le llegó a la mente de pronto, invadiéndole un sentimiento de angustia, de inquietud, una necesidad de verla y asegurarse de su bienestar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a mirar hacia la pared blanca y simple frente a sus ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente y…

- ¿Qué esto?- salio de sus labios una pregunta mientras instintivamente su mano diestra la dejaba sobre su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía y se dio cuenta de cuan rápido iba, de cuan asustado estaba. – Sakuno…-

…

Dejo caer dentro de la taza de porcelana, un poco de té, tal y como Tomoka se lo había pedido, la muchacha miraba el apartamento sin perder detalle y entonces Sakuno llego con dos tazas en manos sonriendo levemente.

- Aquí tienes.- le extendió el suyo a Tomoka, quien comenzó a beberlo mientras volvía a retomar su mirada.

- Me agrada tu apartamento.- murmuro y la sonrisa de Sakuno se hizo un poquito más grande, aunque aun no era capaz de conversar sobre cosas mas importantes, como… el porque estaba allí, el porque hizo todo lo que hizo, pero bueno, tendría tiempo de preguntar.

Tomoka camino con la taza en manos hacia uno de los sillones, seguida de la mirada curiosa de Sakuno que soplaba el té para enfriarlo un poco. La muchacha se sentó y sintiendo la mirada de la otra sobre ella, volteo la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en los de su ex amiga.

- Sakuno, siéntate, ¿si?...- murmuro sonriendo levemente a lo que la muchacha asintió sin decir nada y se aproximo sentándose a un lado de ella.

En cuanto estuvieron sentadas una junto a la otra, se produjo un silencio aterrador… al menos para Sakuno.

- He oído que Ryoma sufrió un accidente.- ya para cuando Tomoka abrió la boca para comenzar la conversación, Sakuno se había tomado mas de la mitad del té debido a los nervios, pero se detuvo con los ojos abiertos, aunque no la miro… ¿acaso Tomoka seguía…? ¿O acaso ellos…? – Oí… que tu cuidaste de el por un tiempo.- continuo hablando con cautela y con calma, manteniendo los ojos fijos en su taza, cuyo liquido aun no llegaba a la mitad de esta. – Y que se opero para volver a caminar.- ahí concluyo.

No se movieron. No hablaron. El aire estaba muy tenso entre ellas.

- Si.- pronuncio Sakuno luego de tomarse el resto del líquido, dejo la taza en la mesa mientras sonreía en un esfuerzo de quebrar la tensión. – Um… y el doctor me llamo ayer.- Tomoka la miro, pero ella no lo hizo, sus ojos continuaron fijos en la pared. – Me pidió que volviera a ser su enfermera, pero Ryoma… el ya me ha hecho mucho daño y me duele como me trata… creo que… me rendí.- una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, como burlándose de su propia ingenuidad y creer que tal vez… que tal vez, no todo estaba perdido. El pasado ya fue y no había nada que pudiera hacer para rectificarlo.

- ¿Lo quieres?- pregunto de pronto, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la cara de Sakuno que se volteo hacia a ella con los ojos abiertos… ¿acaso era tan obvio?

Se encontró en un dilema interior, dos pensamientos luchando contra otro. Uno decía que debía de decirle la verdad, que debía de confiar en Tomoka y recuperar su amistad… y dejar de ser tan falsa consigo misma, porque se veía completamente estúpido. El otro decía que mintiera, que seguramente Tomoka seguía enamorada de Ryoma y se molestaría con ella.

- Si…- respondió levemente bajando la mirada. Ya no estaba dispuesta a mentirse, ya no mas.

Su ex amiga se quedo callada tras la confesión de sus muy obvios sentimientos hacia el tenista, de pronto sintió una rabia que pensó que estaba ausente, que ya no existía, pero casi pierde el control, pero se controló… fue difícil, pero logro contenerlo, el deseo de destrozarle la taza de porcelana con té caliente en su linda cara, para que aprendiera una lección.

- Buscare más té.- interrumpió el silencio Sakuno levantándose de pronto, tomando la taza, refiriéndose a ella, pero Tomoka se levanto y tomo la taza que sus manos sostenían.

- Permíteme servírtelo.- le pidió sonriendo levemente, seguramente era por cortesía o por amabilidad, pero aun así lo agradeció.

- Ok. Gracias.- se sentó en el sofá, el silencio rodeaba el apartamento, pero solo los pasos de su ex amiga lo disipaban con frecuencia.

Entro a la cocina, buscando la jarra o como se llame del té, siéndole algo difícil al principio, pero antes de poder encontrar la cosa del té, se topó con un curioso papelito, que tenía unos números escritos en el… lo miro con las cejas levantadas y lo tomo en una de sus manos.

- ¿De quien es este número, Sakuno?- pregunto con una curiosidad que no logro contener, esperando que fuera algún novio que tuviera por ahí y creyó que había hecho mal.

- El doctor de Ryoma me _obligó_ a apuntarlos por si cambiaba de opinión.- _si es que eso pasaba_, termino de decirse a si misma, dándose una sonrisa media tonta, su respuesta tan sincera sorprendió a Tomoka, que se sonrió hacia si misma por la forma tan ciega en que confiaba en ella.

Tomoka se asomó con cautela para asegurarse de que Sakuno estuviese en su asiento y así lo estaba, esperando por ella. Rápidamente dejo la taza a un lado y saco un papel y por fortuna encontró un bolígrafo cerca, apunto el numero mas importante, el que arriba decía _"Celular"_. Cuando termino guardo el papelito con el numero y se volteo buscando la maldita cosa del té, seguramente ya se había tardado demasiado, cuando sus ojos cayeron en lo que resultaba la jarra.

- Lamento haberme tardado.- dijo acercándose con la famosa taza en manos y la entrego rápidamente a su dueña que sonrió como agradecimiento.

Luego de un rato, en el que ambas intentaron en mantener una conversación, Sakuno se levanto sosteniendo una taza vacía y miro a Tomoka.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- le ofreció, pues ya era la hora de comer y su estómago comenzaba a pedir por comida. La muchacha solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si.- contestó simplemente y Sakuno camino hacia la cocina. – Voy a hacer una llamada.- le aviso sacando su celular y el papelito del doctor, con la intención de jugar un momento con Ryoma.

- De acuerdo.- respondió la otra desde la cocina, claramente confiando en ella. Solo un pensamiento existía: Serian amigas de nuevo.

Con algo de suerte, el doctor estaría desocupado, contestaría y le daría el teléfono a Ryoma si se lo pedía. Sonó una, dos, varias veces, pero no desistiría hasta que por lo menos saliera el mensaje de voz para dejar un mensaje, seria en ese momento que se rendiría y llamaría en otro momento, claro… menos animada que ahora. Entonces para su suerte, sintió una voz que contestaba y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Si?- dijo el doctor en ese momento, estaba hablando con Ryoma, unos minutos antes de que terminara su turno, había ignorado su celular (el cual se supone que debía de estar apagado) y lo atendió.

- Soy Tomoka Osakada, quisiera hablar con Ryoma Echizen.- habló sin dar muchos rodeos y el doctor se encontró en silencio, levantando una ceja por su forma de hablar, recordaba a la chica, esta era la segunda vez que se encontraba con ella y de cierta forma, le estaba dando mala espina.

- Um… voy.- extendió su celular hacia el muchacho que lo miro sin comprender, como si fuese alguna clase de insecto extraño. – Tomoka Osakada.- dijo sabiendo que Ryoma comprendería de quien se trataba, algo le decía que esta vez no indagara y esa vocecita casi nunca le fallaba.

El muchacho sintió como el estómago por un momento se le revolcó al oír ese nombre tan desagradable, ese nombre tan no deseado. Tomo el celular y se lo llevo al oído, preguntándose como diablos había conseguido ese numero. Ah. Lo olvidaba. Esa chica tenía la suerte del demonio cuando se trataba de conseguir algo a la fuerza.

- ¿Qué?- contesto reflejando en su tono de voz el mal genio que traía ahora.

Por la cara de su paciente, sabia bien que esa conversación seria nada agradable y que lo mejor seria abandonar la habitación. Así que dando un giro sobre sus tobillos, casi corre hacia la puerta antes de escuchar mas de lo debido y cerro, quedándose pegado a la puerta, cuidando que ningún empleado del hospital se diese cuenta de que SU celular estaba encendido o… estaría en graves problemas.

- ¿A que no adivinas en donde estoy?- pregunto como si el fuese una clase de adivino, parecía divertida y eso significaba malas noticias.

- No soy adivina, imbécil.- fue su respuesta seca y fría, marcando los insultos para recordarle a Tomoka que la odiaba, pero desde hace mucho… sus insultos habían dejado de dolerle.

- En la casa de Sakuno..- dijo de pronto, mirándose las uñas con una sonrisa triunfante y descarada en su rostro.

El rostro de Ryoma palideció, su ira de pronto quedo en el olvido, siendo reemplazado por miedo… por un _muy_ intenso miedo.

- ¿¡Qué!- grito con el impulso de pararse, claro… lo hubiera hecho si sus piernas funcionasen. - ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto angustiado y la muchacha continuó sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, **cariño**, no vengo a decir mierda sobre ti.- fue lo que dijo con la intención de asustarlo mas, prefería eso a otra cosa.

- ¡ESE NO ES EL ASUNTO!- gritó de forma incontenible, dejándose llevar por el miedo.

- Solo vine a hacer su "amiga".- aquello no lo hacia sentir mejor y la inocencia fingida solo lo hacia enojarse mas. – Si vieras su cara, esta brillando de la alegría, ¿no crees que es tonta ingenua, **amor**?- agrego divirtiéndose bastante.

El muchacho sabía que esa palabra significaba… "**amor**" solo era una cosa y derrotado, bajo la cabeza…

- Si… es una idiota, una estúpida, una tonta ingenua.- admitió sinceramente, pero con dolor, en lugar de burla… porque solo a Sakuno se le ocurría dejarla entrar a SU apartamento estando sola.

- Oh… me asegurare de que ella cuide de ti, no te quiero inválido… solo déjate cuidar y tu humíllala todo lo que puedas. Fácil.- le lanzó un beso a través del celular, que solo logró que sus náuseas fueran peores y que una mueca de disgusto se mostrara en su rostro.

- Tomoka, ¿quieres ensalada?- pregunto Sakuno desde la cocina, asomándose para verla con un celular en manos y volteada hacia a ella con los ojos abiertos.

- Em… um, s-si…- respondió nerviosa, temiendo que por un momento su futura amiga la escuchara entonces volvió al celular. – Me tengo que ir, Ryoma… adiós. Un beso.- concluyo rápidamente y colgó la llamada sin siquiera permitirle a Ryoma darle una "agradable" despedida que era lo que merecía.

Dejo que el celular se resbalara de sus manos, cayendo sobre su hombro, por donde se deslizo hasta quedar finalmente sobre la cama, a su lado. Estaba en un serio problema, estaba… _muy_ preocupado ahora que Sakuno estaba en su apartamento a solas con Tomoka y tenia miedo… mucho miedo. Además, el oír su voz en el celular, había confirmado sus dudas, las cuales tuvo por un momento, ya que Tomoka no era completamente de fiar. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a un doctor preocupado y serio, creyó que le iba a preguntar que había sucedido, porque sabia que sus gritos se habían escuchado no sabia hasta donde, pero el doctor solo se acerco y cuando estuvo a su lado, extendió su mano.

- El celular, ¿si?- le pidió sonriendo como diciéndole "no voy a decir nada" y entonces, sonrió entregándole el celular en su mano, sintiéndose aliviado de que no tendría que explicar algo que ahora… no quería explicar.

Y sin decir más, el doctor desapareció por esa puerta, la despedida no hacia falta… no en un momento como ahora.

Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada fría y sus pensamientos se dirigieron al apartamento de Sakuno, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Continuara…

**Hola.. Creo que en este capitulo revele muchas cosas y la mas importante es que Tomoka es… la antagonista (la villana xD). Veamos si adivinan que es lo que pasa, creo que es obvio (pero soy la autora y me es difícil saber si ya los lectores tendrán idea). Um… pongan sus hipótesis (xD me agradan… ah… no han acertado… oxo) y respondan esta pregunta: ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó? Es para estar segura de si escribirlo para el próximo capitulo.**

**Bueno, me tarde mas, pero me dije que no pasaría de este domingo y me puse a hacer otras cosas que me ayudaran a concentrarme y bueno… aquí estoy.**

**Tal vez _si_ voy rápido con el fic, pero la verdad… no se como hacerle para que no sea así, soy _muy_ mala dando vueltas al punto (xD creo) Lo también se me esta siendo difícil en este fic (y cuando digo difícil, es DIFÍCIL o oU) es Sak y Ryo. En serio, su acercamiento se me hace difícil, pero ya tengo algo preparado para ellos… Rayos… eso me tiene en estrésssss…**

**Leí el fic nuevamente y me di cuenta de que Sakuno _si_ llora mucho. Creo que sus lagrimas tomaron algo de vacaciones en este capitulo xD.**

**A Sakuno no me la insulten xD se que es una tonta, pero bueno… si lo hacen me insultan a _mi_… comparto sus sentimientos, sobre querer estar con Ryoma y ayudarlo. Volver a ser amiga de Tomoka, todo eso… _yo_ lo comprendo y… bueno, xD pueden insultarla, pero tampoco muy feo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por su sinceridad, por hacerme reír y por su apoyo xD… son geniales, si no conteste sus reviews en esta nota, lo siento ; ;**

**P.D: Si hay algún error ortográfico, lo siento (la weba es algo serio -x-u)**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	6. Obsesión

**_N/A_: Este es el capitulo de lo que paso, bueno… no lo es exactamente, solo verán la primera parte y la menos intensa, pero espero que tengan una idea de lo que paso… hasta ahora solo alguien acertó, pero no diré quien es, ni daré pista. Sorry. A leer.

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: **Obsesión**

Buscaba por los pasillos por ordenes de la maestra a su amiga, Tomoka, entre salón y salón, no lograba encontrarla y no se explicaba el porque de su extraño comportamiento últimamente. La había visto llegar a la escuela, algo apagada, claro, pero en cuanto se acercó, parecía distante, aunque le dio una sonrisa para calmarla, pero… Algo sucedía, tenía la fuerte sensación de que algo sucedía.

Una idea se cruzo fugazmente por su mente y frunció el ceño, enojándose un poco con ella misma por no haberlo pensado antes, era obvio que Tomoka podría estar allí. Acelero el paso lo suficiente para avanzar y llegar más rápido a su destino, pero sin correr o le llamarían la atención los maestros, ya era suficiente el sonido de sus zapatos en medio de un pasillo silencioso.

Abrió la puerta del baño de niñas abruptamente, con el ceño fruncido dispuesta a enfrentar a Tomoka y preguntarle de una vez que le sucedía, tal vez se estaba metiendo en algo que no le importaba, pero era su amiga, se preocupaba por ella.

- ¿Tomoka?- pregunto adentrándose, buscando rápidamente en todos los cubículos por alguna señal de su amiga desaparecida. - ¿Tomo…ka?- en cuanto pronuncio la ultima silaba de su nombre, abrió la ultima puerta que quedaba, encontrándose con la figura pegada a la pared de Tomoka, sus piernas recogidas a su pecho, las manos abrazando sus piernas y su rostro se levanto a enfrentar sus ojos en cuanto la sintió cerca.

- S-Sa…Saku…no…- murmuro aguantando el llanto, sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas húmedas y su rostro pálido.

Y como si su nombre fuera una clase de orden que decía "Siéntate conmigo", se arrodillo a su lado, con la mano zurda en el suelo frío y con su mano diestra, tomo un pañuelo dentro del bolsillo de su falda y lo acerco a la cara de Tomoka, para limpiar la humedad de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupada sin cesar con su tarea, hablando con suavidad y en susurros, olvidando las clases que se estaba perdiendo, las cuales no les importaba… ahora su amiga era más importante, Tomoka la _necesitaba_ a su lado, su prioridad era consolarla.

- M-Mi… mi familia…- aquello fue el gatillo que provoco que las pequeñas gotas saladas, cayeran rápidamente por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede con ellos?- pregunto, sentándose a su lado y mirando como la muchacha escondía su rostro entre sus piernas, no quería que Sakuno la viera llorar tan abiertamente, aunque era normal hacerlo en su situación.

- Mis padres se divorciaran…- la muchacha al lado abrió los ojos como platos y tuvo el impulso de gritar un "Que" por la sorpresa, pero apretó los labios, solo escuchando por el momento. – Sabia que tenían problemas últimamente… discutían por muchas cosas… no se llevaban de acuerdo en otras… pidieron una separación por un tiempo y en ese tiempo, mi mamá me dijo a mi… como la mayor… que se divorciarían, pero que mi papá seguiría siendo nuestro padre y que nos amaría igual, pero… pero…- tragó para continuar. - ¡Yo se que es por mi culpa!- se le escapo un grito ahogado y Sakuno inclino la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender muy bien. – De lo que más discutían eran por mí… y-yo… soy la culpable…-

- To…Tomoka…- quiso interrumpir para decir algo con que calmarla, pero se calló cuando su amiga volteo a verla, las lagrimas derramándose con libertad.

- ¡Yo soy la culpable de que mi vida se esté destruyendo!- gritó de nuevo, ahogada en llanto y aquello fue el colapso para que no pudiera hablar mas.

No sabia que decir, aquello era una situación delicada, muy difícil para Tomoka y se sentía mal por no saber que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor… lo único que podía hacer era una cosa: Hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que ella estaba a su lado y la apoyaría. Se arrodillo frente al cuerpo de Tomoka y entonces, coloco sus manos sobre su espalda, dejando suavemente su mentón sobre su hombro en un abrazo fuerte, pero así mismo de reconfortante… Se sentía menos triste sabiendo que su amiga estaba allí por ella y aunque no fue tanto, su llanto se calmó un poco.

…

El sonido de las pelotas golpeadas por las raquetas se oía en la zona del equipo de tenis de Seigaku. Sakuno sostenía desde la base una cesta llena de pelotas contra su pecho, caminando algo torpe por el peso, además tenía que caminar con cuidado de no tirarlas al suelo. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos estaban concentrados más en las canchas de tenis que en el propio camino y miraba de una forma muy "discreta". Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la figura que estaba frente a ella y con la que choco, pero afortunadamente no iba tan rápido, por lo que solo la cesta toco el pecho del tenista.

- Ahh… lo siento… no estaba prestando atención al camino…- murmuro nerviosa y sonrojada de la vergüenza, sus ojos fijos en su pecho se levantaron poco a poco, con cierta timidez para encontrarse con el rostro de…

- No hay problema…- dijo la voz masculina de Ryoma, que la miraba con su típico rostro serio, sus ojos se abrieron y su cara se puso aun mas roja de la vergüenza¡se había tropezado con él! – Se ve pesado… ¿necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció a ayudar.

Sakuno solo retrocedió varios pasos rápidamente, sus ojos de nuevos fijos en el suelo, sintiéndose incomoda por la sensación extraña de maripositas volando en su estomago.

- Ehh… n-no… no es pesado, yo puedo, pero gra…- balbuceo rápidamente, aunque por su mente pasaba el pensamiento _"Pesa demasiado, mis manos se están durmiendo"_, sin poder terminar el agradecimiento a su generosidad, sintió como le quitaba un peso de las manos e instintivamente levanto los ojos encontrándose con Ryoma caminando hacia la dirección a la que iba, la mano diestra en su bolsillo y la cesta debajo de su brazo zurdo sostenida contra sus costillas izquierdas. – R-Ryoma…- se acerco a el con la boca abierta para pedirle que no se molestara.

- No te preocupes… a mi no me molesta.- se aventuro a decir, adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente y al parecer la convenció porque no escucho mas su voz, solo la sintió caminando a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha en la que el equipo femenino estaba (ni tan lejos estaba) Ryoma le devolvió la cesta a sus manos y ella sintió de nuevo el peso de las pelotas en sus pobres manitas, pero lo que importaba era haber podido verlo, lo que la alegraba y mas aun poder hablarle, aunque fuera un poco… últimamente estaban muy ocupados con el torneo que se aproximaba. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su lengua estaba trabada.

- Nos vemos…- se despidió luego de un rato en el que ella intento agradecerle, pero para el no hacia falta, se notaba lo agradecida que estaba… se giro y comenzó a caminar con la mano diestra asomándose por encima de su hombro, como una señal de despedida.

Un suspiro tan… enamorado, se le resbalo de los labios que curvaban una sonrisa automática, de oreja a oreja como dicen por ahí, entonces se volteo para entrar a la cancha y esta vez golpeo contra algo que la hizo caer hacia atrás… La cesta se le escapo de las manos y cayo fuertemente sentada en el suelo, causándole un fuerte dolor en el trasero, un dolor que seguramente permanecería por días. Sintió el rebote de las pelotas y cuando abrió los ojos, un suspiro de derrota se le escapo de los labios… si no fue con Ryoma, fue con otro.

- Lo siento…- escucho una voz masculina, para su sorpresa ¿un chico en la cancha de chicas? Subió un poco la cabeza y vio una mano, ofreciéndose a ayudarla a levantarse. – Lo lamento… no me fije por donde iba… toma mi mano.- comento la voz, ella aun sin mirar al chico, tomo su mano y de fuerte jalón que el muchacho dio, se levanto en un dos por tres, pero la fuerza fue tanta que casi se cae si no fuera porque logro retener el balance.

- Uh… gracias…- se volteo e hizo una reverencia rápidamente.

- No hay de que…- dijo el muchacho y en cuanto sus ojos castaños se posaron en el rostro del muchacho abrió los ojos.

- ¡M-Momoshiro!- exclamo sorprendida y el chico solo sonrió.

- Ah… llámeme Momo…- le pidió con el tono animado.

- Uh… yo…- balbuceo por un momento.

- ¡Sakuno¿Y las pelotas?- grito una de las chicas saliendo de su rutina de práctica por un momento, captando su atención e interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Eh… ¡voy!- grito de vuelta esperando que no viera el pequeño desorden de pelotas que provoco. – Ah…- fue lo único que pudo decir y entonces se arrodillo en el suelo, atrayendo la cesta con unas pocas pelotas dentro y comenzó a recogerlas.

- Yo te ayudo.- se ofreció Momoshiro recogiendo las pelotas mas lejanas, después de todo… también era su culpa.

- Gracias…- agradeció Sakuno sin oportunidad de decir que no, pues sin ayuda seria descubierta pronto y si eso pasaba, estaba en serios problemas.

…

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama de su habitación, los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, una pierna sobre la cama y otra aun tocando el frío piso.

- Ryoma…- susurro con una sonrisa, un leve sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas y las mariposas volando en su estomago… solo de recordar el pequeño momento que tuvieron y que… aunque no fuera mucho, era una memoria que ella apreciaría muchísimo.

…

Sus ojos castaños iban en busca de alguien en especial en medio de todos los estudiantes que se dirigían al interior del colegio, pero esperaba encontrarla por ahí, aun le preocupaba su bienestar y esperaba que hubiera buenas noticias en medio de las malas. Entonces corrió hacia una chica que acababa de entrar a la escuela, seguramente era ella, sus facciones eran igualitas, pero no podía decir que era ella, estaban un tanto lejos. Se hizo camino entre todas las personas que se metían en su ruta, hasta que llego a ella, resultando ser Tomoka, sonrió levemente en cuanto esta poso sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos en su rostro por la forma en que había aparecido, según ella, de pronto, pero luego comenzó a llorar… dándole a entender que no había nada bueno y sin decir nada, la abrazo sintiendo su pecho oprimido por verla así… tan falta de energía, ella era la Tomoka que conocía…

- Es posible que me separen de mis hermanos…- susurro entre sollozos, cayéndole como sorpresa a Sakuno cuyos ojos se abrieron un tanto sorprendidos, pero luego se relajaron y volvieron a cerrarse, concentrándose a transmitirle apoyo a su amiga en medio de ese abrazo.

…

Finalmente se iba a acabar el día de clases y pronto comenzaría las prácticas de tenis, pero dudaba ir. Dejo por un momento de recoger sus cosas para desviar su mirada a Tomoka, que de espaldas a ella, recogía sus cosas sin presentir su mirada. Tal vez debería de acompañarla a su casa o invitarla a algún lado. Termino de recoger todo y con la mochila en manos, se acerco a su amiga, quedándose parada a un lado sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos, intentando leer sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y Tomoka parecía darse cuenta, ya que comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- Sakuno…- dijo con voz apagada deteniéndose en la puerta. La muchacha la miro expectante. - ¿Podría dormir en tu casa?... al menos, solo hoy…- su voz suplicaba, estaba derrotada, deprimida que solo sonrió débilmente.

- Claro.- contesto asintiendo incapaz de negarse, no que lo haya hecho antes y menos ahora.

Tomoka le sonrió un poco, agradeciendo el apoyo que su amiga le estaba dando y le envidiaba un poco… ella no tenía que lidiar con lo que le estaba pasando, ella era feliz con lo que ella tenia, ella tenía una vida que parecía que no se destruiría por nada… ella no estaba triste como ella lo estaba.

…

El cielo estaba nublado y como había dicho el pronóstico del tiempo, llovería por unos cuantos días. Las prácticas habían terminado un poco más temprano por ese día y ahora se encontraba buscando a su abuela por las canchas, ya se había paseado medio lugar y aun no la encontraba.

- Abuela… ¿Dónde estas?- se pregunto buscando en la próxima cancha a su lado con la mirada, encontrándose con un Ryoma que practicaba junto a Momoshiro al parecer ya bastante rato después de que hayan acabado las practicas pues estaban solo ellos dos.

Se acerco a la verja, observando a ambos tenistas jugar, ambos tenían un gran futuro en ese deporte, pero Ryoma tenia mas futuro que Momoshiro, se veía que el ultimo estaba en aprietos, sonrió para si misma, sin poder despegar sus ojos del príncipe que sonreía con arrogancia, como solía hacerlo cuando mas no podía estar seguro de su victoria.

Estaba perdiendo, lo sabia, Ryoma ya estaba ganándole, pero aun insistiría, no se rendiría, una pelota alta le fue lanzada a propósito por Ryoma, al que miro por un instante logrando alcanzar a ver una sonrisa curvada en sus labios, estaba retándolo el maldito, sonrió y justo cuando a brincar para dar su mejor golpe, por coincidencia sus ojos se movieron hacia donde normalmente habían espectadores, encontrándose con una solitaria silueta muy conocida, se detuvo dejando que la bola cayera, rebotando varias veces para continuar su camino por el suelo hasta detenerse.

Ryoma observo confundido como Momoshiro miraba hacia su mano derecha, sonriéndole a alguien o por algo, dejo que los brazos cayeran a sus lados y miro para el lado donde estaba… Sakuno, la que en cuanto lo vio a los ojos se sonrojo como lo hacia siempre. Miro a Momoshiro con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo molestia aunque su amigo sabía que estaba feliz.

- Umm… me rindo, Ryoma.- levanto los brazos demostrando su derrota y comenzó a caminar hacia su mochila sin permitirle al otro decir algo.

El joven tenista solo se giro hacia Sakuno y comenzó a caminar hacia a ella con la raqueta en manos, cada paso poniéndola mas nerviosa, hasta que lo vio frente a ella, a través de la verja.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sospechando que su visita por ahí era por algo.

- Um… ¿y mi abuela?- consulto respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Ah. Ella tuvo una reunión de emergencia, me pidió que te llevara a tu casa.- contesto hablando como si aquello era normal, pero no, aquello la puso aun más roja de lo que estaba, tanto que comenzaba a marearse y sin mencionar las molestas maripositas. El muchacho reprimió una sonrisa y se giro. - ¿No quieres que te lleve?- pregunto caminando hacia su mochila sin esperar respuesta.

La muchacha levanto la cabeza y camino hacia la entrada, abriendo lo que podía llamarse puerta y camino hacia a el rápidamente, claro que quería que la llevara, pero en cuanto logró alcanzarlo las palabras simplemente se trababan en su lengua, logrando solo balbucear cosas sin sentido. Momoshiro con la mochila en el hombro observaba la divertida escena, sabiendo del futuro inminente entre esos dos, Ryoma se mostraba interesado en ella aunque no lo admitiera y hubo una vez que le contó que le gustaba la forma en que se sonrojaba, obvio que le gustaba la muchacha y ella… ja… el que dijera que a ella no le gustaba Ryoma, era un completo ciego.

- Me voy, Ryoma.- interrumpió Momoshiro el momento entre ambos, llegándole a Sakuno como un regalo del cielo, al menos lo distraía en lo que encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Ryoma solo asintió importándole muy poco, ni que fueran novios… agh… ese pensamiento no le gusto, lo observo caminando hacia la entrada y en cuanto estuvo ahí, lo miro por ultima vez haciéndole un guiño que sabia que significaba, pero aun así no le gusto. Volteo a ver a una Sakuno mirando el lado contrario y se alegro de que ella no viera a Momoshiro, guiñando de esa forma tan cómplice. Camino hacia su mochila esperando que ella dijera si le permitiría acompañarlo o no, pero la muchacha seguía muy callada.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve o no?- pregunto sin mirarla, acomodando su mochila y ella lo miro nerviosa, nunca en su vida se le había hecho tan difícil hablar.

- S-Si.- contesto como si fuese lo mas difícil, pero se alegro de haberlo hecho, iba a caminar con el hasta la casa, aunque no hablaran mucho, ella seguía siendo feliz.

El muchacho se volteo hacia a ella para decir algo, pero en ese momento sintió una gota proveniente desde el cielo que caía en su nariz, miro el cielo y noto que comenzaba a llover, cada vez con mas intensidad.

- Ah…- escucho a Sakuno decir, cuando bajo la mirada buscándola ella estaba caminando hacia la entrada, la siguió caminando un poco rápido para alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto y ella continuó caminando, pero aun así lo miro por encima del hombro.

- Buscare mi mochila, adentro tengo un paraguas.- Ah. Con que era eso.

Entraron a la cancha donde ella había dejado su mochila, como era un poco pesada la dejó allí en lo que buscaba a su abuela. Normalmente estaba junto a otras muchas mochilas, pero bueno… el que el objeto estuviera solo significaba que el colegio estaba solo o al menos en su totalidad. Busco el paraguas dentro de su mochila, encontrándolo entre pelotas y una sola raqueta de tenis, una vez en sus manos, lo abrió, siendo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir dos cabezas. Tomo la mochila y camino hacia Ryoma sonriendo, transmitiéndole el mensaje de que ya se podían ir y así el lo hizo.

…

La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades ya para cuando habían llegado a la casa de Sakuno, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa y el silencio entre ambos se cernió entre ellos, solo quedaba el sonido relajante de la lluvia.

- Um… ¿quieres el paraguas?- Ryoma la miro con los ojos abiertos y ella no se atrevió a hacerlo, su mirada le causaba un montón de emociones. – Mañana me lo devuelves¿si?-

El chico tomo el paraguas como aceptando su oferta, quería decir algo, pero no sabia que, el tiempo pasaba y su oportunidad de decir algo, se le escapaba de sus manos hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido…

- Adiós.- dijo simplemente caminando hacia la lluvia por donde se perdió y fue cuando esto paso, que Sakuno entro a su casa, teniendo la sensación de que Ryoma quiso decirle algo.

…

La Tomoka triste y en necesidad de consuelo había sido reemplazada por una Tomoka definitivamente mas parecida a la amiga que normalmente conocía, estaba hablando muchas cosas, sonriendo y con una energía encendida, pero no como antes, como cuando le daba apoyo a Ryoma. Y se le hacia difícil creerlo, sentía que se estaba esforzando… y si así era, entonces hacia un buen acto.

La muchacha había venido muy bien preparada a su casa, trayendo su uniforme escolar para el día siguiente y otras cosas necesarias también.

Pisaron el terreno escolar sin dejar de hablar, Tomoka era la que mas hablaba, su sonrisa se mantenía y estaba muy atenta a cualquier tristeza que pasara por su rostro, le preocupaba que encerrara esos sentimientos, pero… tampoco era bueno que se dejara dominar por ellos, tal vez… eso era lo que ella quería.

Sin darse cuenta, las dos pasaron al lado de una figura que ambas conocían muy bien, pasando por desapercibido ante los ojos de Sakuno que estaba de espaldas a el, pero Tomoka cuyo ojo no fallaba, lo detecto debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezos… a Ryoma, sus brazos tras la cabeza, recostado del tronco del árbol mientras apreciaba el cielo, bueno… no apreciando, sino mas bien viéndolo, pues estaba nublado. Su sonrisa se amplio ante la emoción de verlo, ya hacia tiempo que no lo veía, ni siquiera de su presencia se percataba, seguramente por la depresión y con rapidez, tomo los hombros de Sakuno, volteándola hacia la dirección de Ryoma, esperando que ella lo viese.

- ¡Mira!- exclamo emocionada, admirando la belleza del chico que no dejaba de impresionarla.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo que dijo mirando hacia todos lados, menos a donde tenia que hacerlo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación, su amiga tan distraída como siempre, tomo su cara entre su mano diestra por los lados y la movió hacia al frente, para que pudiera verlo.

- ¡En los árboles¡Ryoma!- le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Oh…- fue lo que pudo decir al verlo, deseando acercársele, decirle "hola" y hablar con el, si, claro, en sus sueños, su personalidad no le permitía hacer eso, pero lo que _si_ permitía era darle las sensaciones de adolescente enamorada.

- ¡Es tan guapo!- exclamo con admiración, con la obsesión que aun no la abandonaba, admirando su bello rostro, imaginando su cuerpo atlético bajo ese uniforme.

Sakuno sonrió admitiendo que ella tenia la completa razón de pensar así… el era guapo, sexy, hermoso, talentoso y muchas otras cualidades que le había encontrado en sus pocos años observándolo ver tenis. Nunca se acercaron mucho, pero cuando lo hacían el siempre parecía ser distante, hablaba muy poco y era muy serio… le decepcionaba, le entristecía, porque solo aclaraba que sus posibilidades de estar con el era un completo y redondo cero.

Comenzó a caminar un poco dolida recordando el porque no le decía de sus sentimientos, ignorando a una Tomoka molesta que la seguía regañándola por no permitirle admirar lo suficiente de Ryoma, pero simplemente no le presto atención, se sumergio en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de dos ojos puestos sobre ella.

…

Por ese día la escuela había terminado las clases, pero desafortunadamente quedaban asignaciones por hacer y proyectos por terminar. Dejo escapar un suspiro exhausta, algún día moriría de estrés, pero estaba tranquila, se sentía mejor sabiendo que su amiga lo estaba. Con la mochila en manos camino hacia el vestidor de niñas para cambiarse y comenzar sus practicas de tenis, las cuales terminarían pronto si lloviera. Y ahora estaba tarde a sus prácticas luego de intentar convencer a Tomoka de dejarla ayudarla con la limpieza del salón tras la apuesta que hizo con una rival suya, pero… esta no lo permitió.

Su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando cosas que le preocupaban… amor, amiga, que sin darse cuenta, abrió la puerta equivocada y entro al vestidor al que NO debía de entrar. Se aventuro dentro de este, el cual estaba vacío… seguramente porque las niñas habían terminado de vestirse. Era extraño… lo encontraba diferente. Dejo su mochila en el suelo, abriéndola y sacando de su interior la ropa que usaría. Se volteo y encontró con dos ojos que la miraban bastante sorprendidos, bien abiertos y preguntándose porque rayos ella andaba en el baño de chicos y a punto de desnudarse…

- ¡R-Ryoma!- grito sorprendida bajando de inmediato la camisa que estaba a punto de quitarse y sin soltarla bajo la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, con el fin de ocultar su sonrojo. - ¿Qué haces en… en el vestidor… de las chicas?- pregunto nerviosa y muy rápido.

El chico frunció el ceño esperando que ella no lo tomara como alguna clase de pervertido.

- Este es el vestidor de chicos.- respondió simplemente tomando la camisa de titular, fue entonces que se percato de que estaba con el torso al descubierto y se sonrojo el doble: por lo que dijo y pues…

- P-Pero… y-yo… ¡Estoy segura de que este es…!- en cuanto miro hacia a su alrededor se percato de algunas diferencias con el vestidor de las niñas y sintió sus piernas a punto de caerse, sintió que iba a llorar.

Sin importarle lo que podía parecer o como podría verse, se dejo caer al suelo, sentada sobre sus piernas, sus manos frente a las rodillas, la cabeza inclinada incapaz de verlo a la cara y comenzando a llorar.

- Lo siento.- fue lo que pudo decir entre sollozos, sintiéndose estúpida, avergonzada. ¿Qué pensaría ahora el de ella? De seguro ahora creía que era una tonta despistada y ciega o alguna clase de prostituta a ser (por no decir la otra palabra) que vino al vestidor de niños o a coquetear con el y desnudarse o a hacerlo frente a muchos otros chicos. Se reiría, se burlaría, la llamaría tonta, le diría a todos y esos todos le dirán a otros y seria la burla de toda la escuela o seria lo contrario… la llamarían prostituta (de nuevo, por no decir la otra palabra) y seria asqueada por todos, pero lo que mas le preocupada era _él_… ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Oh Dios… que vergüenza.

La miro sorprendido, como se desplomaba a llorar en el suelo y pedir disculpas por haberse metido en el vestidor de chicos y casi desnudarse allí, le había sorprendido aquello y comenzó a pensar que algo le había picado, pero era que estaba despistada, solo eso… sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, se arrodillo frente a ella e inclino un poco su cuerpo, tratando de alcanzar la altura de su cabeza para poder mirarla.

- Hey… no llores…- le dijo de una forma tan suave, queriendo consolarla o hacerla sentir bien y su tono fue suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor, pero… ahora pensaría que era una llorona, casi llora nuevamente… - No le diré a nadie… además, te he notado extraña, no es tu culpa andar distraída…- ¿la _notó_ extraña¿Desde cuando le _notaba_ algo extraño a ella? Se sonrojo increíblemente y aquello evito que alzara la cabeza para agradecerle.

- Tengo que irme.- dijo rápidamente y sin mirarlo, se volteo hacia su mochila y sin preocuparse por cerrarla de nuevo, corrió en su huida a la salida.

Ryoma se quedo por breves segundos con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por la manera en que salio corriendo y lo dejo así no mas, pero luego su cara se relajo dejando ver una sonrisa leve, pero muy sincera. No importa… hablaría con ella luego, agarro la camisa que dejo a unos centímetros a su derecha y se dispuso a ponérsela.

…

Termino de acomodar las sillas en su lugar y se sentó en una mientras recobraba el aliento de tanto trabajo para obtener un salón inmaculado que de seguro al próximo día estaría sucio por la falta de sensibilidad de los que lo habitarían, no les importaría lo mucho que se esforzó y de pensarlo se arrepentía de haberse esforzado tanto. De pronto se levanto con energía, el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en su rostro, dejaría de preocuparse por algo así, después de todo, ella haría lo mismo. Tal vez debió aceptar la ayuda que Sakuno le ofreció, pero no… sacudió su cabeza recordando su orgullo y como perdió la apuesta contra esa… esa… que dizque se proclamaba la novia de Ryoma solo porque se creía bella. Si, claro… solo era una… cualquiera y para demostrarle quien merecía a Ryoma, compitieron varias veces, pero perdió. Solo seria por hoy, pronto le demostraría que ELLA era quien merecía a Ryoma.

Se acerco a su mochila puesta en uno de los pupitres cuando de pronto la imagen de la tarde llego a su mente y recordó a Ryoma recostado en ese árbol… se veía tan sexy y admitía que cuando las chicas se le acercaban, siquiera para hablarle, se ponía celosa, muy celosa… el era suyo, SUYO, con mayúscula para que comprendieran el mensaje. Suyo o de nadie.

- Eres mío… mío…- se decía sonriendo, acomodando sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

Y en sus celos se incluía a Sakuno, quien veía mas a Ryoma que ella, la envidiaba por eso y el hecho de que hablara con el. Y… también la envidiaba porque era feliz con lo que tenía mientras que su propia vida se derrumbaba por culpa suya… ¡No! Ahora sabia que era de sus padres.

Su mente la llevo a esa tarde, cuando ella y Sakuno miraban a Ryoma, mientras ella lo deseaba, Sakuno parecía querer comérselo con la vista, la boca abierta y sus mejillas rosadas¿Qué imaginaba¿Alguna clase pensamiento pervertido¿Quién se creía que era? Deseo por un momento arrancarle los ojos o reclamarle, sintió celos… de nuevo, solo porque lo veía y se sonrojaba, pero afortunadamente solo camino lejos, le grito porque se iba y la dejaba sola, aunque también se alegraba… si, se alegraba de que dejase de ver a Ryoma.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que últimamente tenía en mente. ¿Por qué le tenia celos a las chicas que se le acercaban a SU chico? Era… tonto, estúpido. Era… era… ¿una obsesión? Pero… ¿desde cuando¿Cuándo fue que su obsesión por el príncipe del tenis había dejado de ser simplemente atracción hacia su físico? Ahora… lo deseaba y… lo tendría¡al diablo con la obsesión! Ella no estaba obsesionada, ella lo **amaba**.

…

Si, las prácticas habían terminado un poco mas tarde de lo que había pensado, solo porque la lluvia no había caído, nada estaba a su favor en ese día, primero el baño y el colmo era que Ryoma tenia que estar allí, pero bueno… mejor el que cualquier otro y aun recordaba como le había hablado, con comprensión, consuelo… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había parado de recoger su mochila quedándose solo para sus pensamientos, últimamente estaba muy distraída pensando, algunas veces solo mirando un punto fijo.

La persona se acerco tras suyo, ni siquiera percatándose de su sombra sobre ella, tan despistada como últimamente lo estaba y comenzaba a preocuparse. Un poco dudoso, tomo su hombro suavemente y ella se asusto, volteando rápidamente más como un movimiento defensivo que por otra cosa. La miro con sus ojos de gatos abiertos un tanto sorprendido, pero luego se aflojaron, al verla sonrojarse…

Ah, estaba allí con el y con algo de discreción, sin que el se diera cuenta, logro ver que estaban solos¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando? Pero no importaba, lo miro, concentrándose en sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, sin importarle lo mucho que se sonrojaba y noto que en sus ojos había algo diferente en ellos, no sabía que era… no lograba saber que era.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando Ryoma de pronto parpadeo a la vez que buscaba otra cosa que ver y ella se dio cuenta de lo directa que había sido al verlo de esa forma a sus ojos.

- Ah… em… lo lamento…- se disculpo luego de pensar en algo para distraerlo de reflexionar de lo que, probablemente había visto al verla tan concentrada en sus ojos.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo que contesto sin comprender bien a lo que se refería.

- Eh… me refiero a… haberme ido de esa manera… d-del… vestidor…- tartamudeo moviendo los dedos nerviosa tras su espalda, de solo recordar el incidente se sonrojaba, no sabia si mas.

- No… no te preocupes…- comprendía su reacción, tal vez su actitud había sido un poco directa, algo que el no había hecho antes, frunció el ceño. Maldito Momoshiro, la próxima vez no le haría caso.

Además¿para que se molestaba en ganar puntos con ella? En ser amable, en estar con ella, en hablar con ella, cosas como esa. ¿Por qué? No le encontraba el punto. Solo le confeso a Momoshiro que le atraía la muchacha, solo un poco… recalco con indiferencia, solo en caso de que Momo se imaginara cosas que no eran¿y que hizo? Eso mismo, imagino cosas que no eran. Comenzó a relatarle un futuro estúpido al que caso casi ni le hizo y luego comenzó con consejos que no estuvo seguro de querer seguir, pero lo ha estado haciendo sin darse cuenta.

Y volviendo al tema, _solamente_ le atraía un… poco. Si, un poco.

- Si te gustara un poco, no te sentirías como te sientes.- fue lo que le dijo una vez, muy serio. Y a eso se refería a pensar casi todo el tiempo en ella, a sonreír cuando recordaba algo de ella y cosas cursis, así como en los libros románticos o novelas dramáticas.

- Em… gracias…- interrumpió ella sus pensamientos sonriendo algo nerviosa, esperando que el no se diese cuenta, pero se daba cuenta y odiaba eso, sentía el impulso de decirle, pero… ¿sería el momento?

- ¿Hmm?- solo dijo sentándose en el banco, al lado de su mochila mirando hacia al frente.

- Por guardar el secreto…- la miro confundido sin comprender muy bien a que se refería y ella casi ríe de su estupidez. – Quise decir… a lo… del vestidor.- agrego y el chico solo hizo un pequeño "ah" comprendiendo y volvió a mirar hacia al frente, pero no dijo nada mas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota, sabiendo que era inútil, el no hablaría con ella, no conversaría con ella, pero… ¿Por qué había venido entonces? Lo miro sin dejar de acomodar sus cosas, claro, con discreción, no quería que el se diese cuenta de que ansiaba por saber a lo que había venido.

- Oye…- susurro apenas audible para ella, era lo que esperaba y se volteo hacia a el sonriendo, observando como si levantaba del banco.

- ¿Si?- contesto ansiosa por saber a que había venido.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte…- fue lo que salio de su boca como si se gobernara por si misma, casi se golpea por haberlo dicho, encontrándose en una situación… difícil, diablos, Momoshiro tenía algo que ver. Tal vez su confianza en si mismo (y se refería a su confianza en todos los aspectos, no solo en el tenis) se le estaba pasando a si mismo.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto inclinándose para poder ver sus ojos, pues la cabeza del muchacho estaba inclinada, negándose a subirla.

Pero antes de que pudiese agregar algo mas, el la miro con una decisión que nunca había visto cuando estaba con ella, era… difícil de definir, pero la hizo sonrojar levemente, como si su interior supiese lo que pasaba.

- Yo… este…- nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, planeaba decirle lo que pensaba sobre ella, lo que el _sentía _por ella, pero parecía que en el fondo no estaba preparado. - ¿Quieres salir a alguna parte?- fue lo salio de su boca en medio de su nervios y podría decir que estaba preparado para golpearse por su idiotez, pero no lo haría porque estaba ella ahí.

Se quedo mirándola esperando una respuesta, que no haya metido la pata invitándola a alguna parte y entonces vio que ella se sonrojaba levemente, lo que lo hizo fruncir nuevamente, ahora no era el momento de sonrojarse, lo ponía mas nervioso.

- Em… me gustaría, pero… le dije a Tomoka que caminaríamos juntas a la casa.- se excuso mirando discretamente a Ryoma esperando que no hubiera señales de que ella lo estaba rechazando o algo por el estilo, pero seguramente a el no le molestaría.

Se sintió de alguna forma triste de que ella lo rechazara, pero intento no demostrarlo demasiado, aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, entonces se giro levantando una mano en el aire siendo esta su despedida.

- Nos veremos luego.- dijo antes de que Sakuno tuviera la necesidad de decir algo.

- Ryoma.- tuvo la urgencia de gritarle, pero se contuvo o el pensaría que estaba loca, en su lugar, lo llamo tranquila. – Um… ¿no puede ser otro día?- pregunto tímidamente sonándole aquello de alguna forma algo… directo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, pero luego sonrió levemente, hipnotizándola por un momento con su mirada.

- Claro.- se permitió aceptar, girando su cabeza hacia al frente, retomando su camino hacia la salida.

Aquello fue… extraño y _demasiado_, por un momento pensó que esa conversación llevaría a algo más que una simple invitación, pero no lo fue y aunque no haya sido así, se sentía feliz y estaba segura de que nadie más arruinaría su día, nada ni nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, sumergido en lo que podría decirse, felicidad, paso por el lado de una Tomoka que lo observo incrédula, sin creer que ellos dos estuviesen hablando y a SOLAS, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia y continuo caminando como si no existiese por la salida, dejándola boquiabierta y llena de celos que bien sabia que no tenían sentido, y hacia **Sakuno**, su amiga que la quería y la apoyaba en esos momentos tan difíciles de su vida, pero si se atrevía a tocar un solo pelo de Ryoma, no dudaría para nada en hacerla arrepentirse.

- Tomoka.- llamo con la mochila en manos, sonriendo feliz, pero lamentablemente ella no compartía su felicidad.

- Oye… ¿Qué hacías a solas con Ryoma?- pregunto directamente, el ceño fruncido y casi demostrando lo obvio, pero aquello no le importaba mas que la respuesta.

- Um… ¿hablando…?- contesto confundida¿Qué le pasaba a Tomoka¿Por qué tan enojada?

- Ah…- ¿acaso pensaba que creería en eso? Pues no, entonces fingió sonreír de manera pícara y traviesa, acercándose con intenciones de sacarle la verdad. – Te gusta Ryoma¿verdad?- se obligo a hacerlo parecer una pregunta mas que una realidad y se quedo mirándola manteniendo su mascara, la vio sonrojarse increíblemente como si hubiese descubierto alguna clase de secreto intimo.

Y le molesto. Porque su sonrojo comprobaba lo obvio, su supuesta amiga estaba enamorada de Ryoma, SU príncipe y aquello no se lo perdonaría. Además… le estaba ocultando un secreto¿Qué no eran "amigas"?

- Y-Yo… em…- balbuceo sin saber que decir, sintiéndose descubierta, de manera tan repentina y no era que desconfiaba de su amiga, simplemente no encontraba la forma de decirle algo que le costaba hablar.

- Bah… no me digas entonces…- dijo rendida, volteándose hacia la salida, dejando a una Sakuno muy sorprendida, que la observo sintiendo en su tono algo de frialdad, algo de enojo, pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso porque se negaba a decirle?

La siguió sin dejar de mirar su espalda con fijeza, como si con ello pudiera leer sus pensamientos y la razón de su frialdad, pero luego de un tiempo, en el que espero que Tomoka le dijera algo, nada… suspiro rindiéndose y dejo de mirarla tanto, bajando la mirada algo dolida, pero aun así, culpándose por ser tan reservada y no haber dicho algo.

Continuara…

* * *

**En serio, no creí que este capitulo llegara a ser tan largo, se supone que fuera todo de una vez, pero creo que lo cortare hasta aquí. El próximo vendrá todo lo que esperan (creo). Y contestare sus preguntas directamente si terminan teniendo dudas, solo colóquenlas enumeradas en el review. Em… y bueno, espero que por favor adivinen, ya creo que hay bastante.**

**Y en cuanto a lo que Tomoka le dijo a Ryoma en el hospital, creo que será obvio en el próximo capitulo -0-**

**Por cierto. No lo mencione, pero si se preguntan porque Momo sigue en Seigaku, fue que tuvo un mal año escolar gracias a estar distraído comiendo en clases xD y lo tuvo que repetir… oxo adiós.**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	7. Cita y amenazas

**_N/A: _¡Sorry! Lamentablemente no pude terminar todo, pero tiene que ser el próximo capitulo… es muy largo, de 18 páginas (aun falta mucho por decir)¡es el mas largo de todos los capítulos! xD Este es más RyoxSak, así que disfruten… y ahora si tendrán idea completa de lo que paso (espero . .).**

**Disfruten..

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: **Cita y amenazas**

La cama de su habitación estaba repleta de ropa, casi toda la que tenía en su armario estaba regada sobre su cama, en busca de la ideal en su cita con Ryoma, la cual se decidió el día anterior, viernes… Solo se dijeron que sería ese día, a esa hora, pero aun no sabia exactamente lo que iban a hacer, ni a los lugares que iban a ir. Confiaba que eso quedaba en manos de Ryoma.

De tantos cambios de ropa que hizo para encontrar la adecuada, se decidió por algo simple que Sakuno Ryuzaki usaría en algún día casual. Entonces comenzó a recoger el "pequeño" desorden que había formado sobre su cama, apresurándose por si acaso el muchacho venia en cualquier momento. Quería dejar todo listo, no quería dejar evidencia que estuvo en un grave dilema por buscar la ropa correcta y ¿Quién podría entrar a su habitación? Su abuela, claro y se burlaría de ella, lo mas seguro.

- ¡Sakuno!- la llamó su abuela desde el piso de abajo, sacándola de su tarea, que afortunadamente acababa de terminar, justo a tiempo.

- ¿Qué?- respondió levantando el tono suficiente para ser escuchada, dándose los últimos toques a su cabello trenzado.

- ¡Ryoma esta aquí!- contesto como si fuera algo normal y su cuerpo se congelo, pero su cara se calentó de la vergüenza.

Tal vez avergonzarse así era una estupidez, solo por ser _ella_ en su casa, con su abuela y ese era el punto si quería tener una relación con el, pero la verdad temía que se hiciese ideas erróneas de ella y que la dejara porque la consideraba… em… ¿gritona?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, esperando que el sonrojo de vergüenza abandonara su cara y salio por su puerta, caminando a paso rápido por las escaleras y tan pronto toco el penúltimo escalón de la escalera, ambos, Sumire y Ryoma la miraron llegar.

- Um… hola…- saludó tímidamente usando también su mano y se paro al lado de su abuela, que le hecho una ultima mirada acompañada de una sonrisa.

- Bueno… no se alejen demasiado.- le advirtió a Ryoma que seriamente asintió la cabeza, prestando atención por su propio bien o seria la presa de la furia de una normal abuela protectiva. – Cuidado con los extraños, vayan a lugares no muy peligrosos, no quiero que estén solos, estén rodeados de mucha gente, no tengo miedo por lo que puedan hacer _ustedes_, tengo miedo a cualquier ladrón o agresor.- continuo diciendo levantando su dedo hacia a el, advirtiéndole que le hiciese caso… y Sakuno tuvo que evitar reírse a lo ultimo que dijo. – La quiero en menos de tres horas y…-

Así continuo la carta de advertencias a Ryoma, lo cual era normal, pues esta era la primera vez que la muchacha tenia una cita y la abuela hacia un papel normal como la que cuidaba de ella. Solo era en lo que se acostumbraba a que su nieta estaba creciendo y madurando y Sakuno agradecía que Sumire no era como otros padres o abuelos, que no les permitía a sus hijos siquiera tener novios.

Y si Sumire hubiera sido así, de seguro esta cita sería a escondidas.

- ¡Y cuidado con los autos!- les grito una vez estaban bastante lejos provocando que Sakuno dejara escapar una pequeña risa.

Ryoma la observo con las cejas levantadas, sin encontrarle mucho la risa a que una abuela protectora lo estuviera bañando con advertencias y si no le hacia caso también corría el riesgo de que se vengara de ella de alguna forma en sus practicas de tenis, después de todo también era su _profesora_.

- Es la primera vez que escucho algo semejante… nunca me sentí tan… amenazado…- comento de pronto cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como ya no ser vistos por la abuela protectora y Sakuno lo observo entre sorprendida y feliz.

Sorprendida porque estaba hablando con ella, como tratando de entablar una conversación, no como la vez anterior… pero bueno esta vez _era_ una cita, eso era normal. Y estaba feliz por lo mismo, porque estaba en una cita y sus miedos por hablar y ser avergonzada como la vez anterior eran innecesarios.

- Si, pero es normal ¿no?-

- Aja, pero es extraño…- continuó recalcando usando un tono extraño, que nunca había escuchado… algo así como un niñito pequeño.

Algo así no le causaría risa, sino la haría sonreír divertida, pero era _Ryoma_ el que mostraba un lado que nunca había visto y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, reprimiendo la mayoría de la risa, a lo que el la miro con una ceja levantada tratando de buscarle la risa.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto y ella solo lo miro sonriendo.

- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así…- contesto.

- ¿Y?- pregunto sin encontrarle la risa aun.

- Me da risa…- aun no comprendía y su cara confundida lo demostraba. – Ya sabes… es verle ese lado divertido de alguien que _no_ esperas… como una persona muy seria, haciendo algún chiste estúpido… ¿entiendes?- intento explicarse y Ryoma comprendió sonriendo levemente.

- No creí que tuviera ese lado… "gracioso"…- miro hacia al frente.

- Yo tampoco… siempre te he visto como una persona seria… em… callada, de cortas palabras y oírte hablando como un niño pequeño… me sorprende y a la vez me divierte…- siguió hablando, las palabras fluyendo de sus labios, sintiéndose libre, sin ese "algo" que existía en ella, que provocaba la timidez de siempre.

En cuanto subió la mirada para verlo, lo encontró con los ojos puestos en ella, interesado en lo que hablaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo extraña hablando de esa forma, tal vez estaba asustándolo con tanta palabrería.

- Ah… lo siento…- se disculpó alejándose un poco, sonrojada.

- ¿Eh¿Por?- preguntó sin comprender a lo que venia esa disculpa.

- P-Pues… de pronto hablo así de cosas sin sentido…- respondió hablando con rapidez por los nervios y lo miro sin alzar demasiado la cabeza. – Te molesta¿cierto?-

Se quedo callada analizando sus palabras hasta que relajo su expresión y negó con la cabeza.

- Nah… solo que yo _nunca_ te había visto hablar así… libre y sin temor…- la chica lo observo algo avergonzada, el sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas. – Bueno… si… cuando te acompañe con el viejo Aritatsu…- eso la sorprendió.

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?- pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa y el la miro con el ceño fruncido, un poco molesto por ser interrumpido.

- Claro…- se volvió a poner roja tras darse cuando de que el recordaba eso, pensaba que lo había olvidado. – Y déjame terminar…- ella asintió presionando los labios para asegurar que ninguna palabra saliera. – Bueno… esa vez hablaste mucho, pero ahora siento que tus palabras salen libre… y no forzadas…- la confusión en el rostro de Sakuno era evidente y simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro. – Digo… que no… ah… olvídalo… solo te confundo… y a mi también…- ella abrió su boca para decir algo. -…yo me entiendo…- dijo antes de que dijese cualquier cosa.

- Em… de acuerdo…- fue lo que pudo decir, aun confundida sin comprender mucho, pero ese era Ryoma… alguien que no sabia muy bien como colocar sus pensamientos en palabras.

…

- En serio, cada vez que lo hace me da tanta vergüenza…- de solo decirlo y recordarlo se ponía un poco roja a lo que Ryoma dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

- Si te sonrojas ahora, no me quiero imaginar cuando ella lo hace…- comento refiriéndose a su sonrojo evidente.

Ella abrió los ojos deteniendo la risa, para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Me sonroje?- pregunto nerviosa.

- Mírate a un espejo…- contesto con una sugerencia sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

- Em… ¿tienes uno?- su tono sonaba tímido, pues si ella no se daba cuenta ahora de que estaba roja y el si, entonces… ¿Cuántas veces se había dado cuenta de que se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba cerca?

- No.- contesto frunciendo el ceño, eso era obvio, si tuviera uno seria de esos chicos que velan demasiado por su apariencia y de seguro seria más vanidoso.

- Rayos…- susurro con las manos en respectivas mejillas, encontrando algo de calor emanando de estas, mas porque Ryoma se daba cuenta de cada vez que se sonrojaba, incluso cuando ella _no_ lo sentía.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían detenido frente a la puerta de su casa, llegando justo en el tiempo que su abuela había indicado, probando Ryoma que era responsable y cumplía con su palabra de cuidar de la muchacha tal como Sumire quería. Sakuno levanto los ojos por un momento sin reconocer su casa, pensando que se habían detenido en alguna calle, pero cuando lo reconoció camino hacia la puerta, admitiendo que aquellas horas se habían ido rápido y que deseaba que volvieran, la había pasado bien.

Pero cuando te diviertes es cuando el tiempo _más_ rápido pasa. Además, ella esperaba que esta no fuera la ultima vez que se encontrarían y que seguirían teniendo memorias juntos, bueno… si el se había divertido de la misma forma que ella. Le quitó el seguro con la llave a la puerta y sin haber girado la manija, pero con la mano cerrada en esta se volteo hacia a Ryoma sonriendo.

- Me divertí mucho…- dijo sintiéndose muy feliz y Ryoma la observo sin responder su sonrisa, sentía lo alegre que estaba. De alguna forma había esperado que el sonriera y le dijera lo mismo, era por eso que se quedo parada por un momento para que el hablara, pero se quedo callado.

¿Y porque mentir? Le entristeció que él no le dijera que se había divertido. Le entristeció que no hubiera sonreído, al menos para corresponderle. Le entristeció que volviera a ser serio, incluso en el ultimo momento a solas juntos, como si hace horas no hubiera pasado nada.

Se volteo, girando la manija para abrir la puerta, pero antes Ryoma la agarró del codo, halándola suavemente hacia a él y sintió su respuesta plasmada en su mejilla en un suave y húmedo beso.

Se quedo parada en "shock", incluso cuando el se giro alejándose sin decir nada, solo con su normal postura, como volviendo a ser el mismo, pero no le importo si seguía siendo el Ryoma de siempre, ella lo quería así, se enamoro de _ese_ Ryoma y el otro lado que había conocido hoy lo comenzó a querer igual. El lado que solo le había demostrado a _ella_ y no a más nadie, un lado especialmente para ella, que la hacia sentir especial y feliz porque solo era a _ella_.

En ese beso le había demostrado que se había divertido con ella. Simplemente no lo pudo expresar en palabras porque no era el tipo de persona que decía sus pensamientos en palabras, era esa persona que se le hacia difícil, pero no importaba, porque siempre podía demostrarlo por acciones.

Abrió la puerta finalmente y la cerró tras ella. Dejando los zapatos en la entrada como era de costumbre, comenzó a caminar por ahí, buscando a su abuela para informarle que había llegado, encontrándola sentada en una silla en la sala con un periódico sobre sus piernas y dormida, de seguro por aburrimiento.

- Gracias…- le susurró a distancia sin deseos de despertarla. Ahora mismo no quería hablar con ella, quería primero recordar los momentos de hace rato, los momentos de su primera cita en toda su vida y la primera cita con Ryoma.

…

Lunes y estaba esperando a Tomoka ya hacia bastante tiempo en la mismísima entrada de la escuela para hablar con ella, quien aun seguía molesta con Sakuno, de seguro porque no le confió sus sentimientos hacia Ryoma, pero ahora le contaría **todo** en cuestión a su cita y le demostraría que _si_ confiaba en ella, que _si_ eran amigas y que _sentía_ no haberle dicho.

Siguió buscando su figura sin cansancio, esperando que no hubiera llegado antes que ella o sino estaba esperando sin razón alguna, pero no encontraba a nadie y cada vez se acercaba la hora de entrar a la escuela.

…

Había llegado mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, debido a que no pudo dormir el día de anoche pensando en _cierta_ persona y tratando de darse cuenta de lo que sentía, porque estaba seguro de que era mas que una simple atracción, además al lado de ella en esa cita descubrió un lado del que nunca supo, del que no tenia conocimiento y se divirtió a pesar de que pensó que no seria así.

No había necesitado hablar precisamente de tenis para divertirse. No había necesitado hablar como le llamaba, forzadamente, no tuvo que hablar sin deseos.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca y se sintió… bien.

Sintió que pertenecía con ella, se sentía tan bien estar con ella, hablar con ella, reír con ella y ni siquiera dudo en besarla en la mejilla, fue un impulso que dejo que tomara control de su cuerpo, pero lo había deseado y sin dudar, lo hizo y no se forzó en lo mas mínimo para detenerse.

Dejo escapar un suspiro sin comprender muy bien lo que sentía mientras dejaba que su pelota rebotara sobre su raqueta, ni siquiera estar pensando lograba que esta se cayera, seguía su ritmo.

Oyó unos pasos detenerse no muy alejado de el, pero tampoco lo suficiente cerca y hábilmente dejo de rebotar la pelota sobre su raqueta, quedando esta inmóvil. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con unos ojos que lo miraban furiosos, las cejas de la muchacha casi uniéndose y los labios muy apretados, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle todos los insultos que le llegaban a la mente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Tomoka?- consulto recordando su nombre porque había hablado de ella con Sakuno mientras volteaba su vista hacia la raqueta.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sakuno?- pregunto y noto que contenía una ira increíble, suspendió la actividad que planeaba seguir con la raqueta y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- si creía que respondería tan fácilmente estaba equivocada.

- Tuvieron una cita¿no?- dijo indignada, hablando como si fuera su novia. Abrió su boca para contestar, pero ella fue más rápida. – No te atrevas a negarlo, ella me llamo para decirme.- y le grito perra a la muy perra, por tener ese descaro.

- No lo iba a negar… si, tuvimos una cita, ayer… fue genial¿no te dijo?- sonrió cínicamente, hirviéndole la sangre si es que se podía mas.

- No, le grite perra y le colgué…- el volteo a verla molesto. – Gracias por decírmelo.- comento con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No es ninguna perra¿Qué no son amigas?- la conversación comenzaba a tomar un mal rumbo, no sabia que ella quería, solo vino a reclamarle como si fuese su novia y llamo a su mejor amiga "perra"¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¡No!- gritó la respuesta que el _no_ esperaba, el se irguió observándola incrédulo. - ¡Ella no es mi amiga¡Una amiga no se mete con la persona que le gusta a la otra!- sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor, de odio. - ¡Me gustas Ryoma y a ella no le importo eso!-

¿Y que? Quiso preguntarle. Si el sentimiento entre dos personas era mutuo¿acaso eso no valía¿Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerse a un lado como la buena amiga que fingía ser para hacer feliz a la otra? En lugar de estar peleando por alguien que no le importaba la existencia de Tomoka Osakada.

- ¿Y que?- pregunto después de pensarlo, algo que ella no esperaba. Lo que esperaba era que el le dijera que el estaba loco por ella, que su cita con Sakuno fue solo una estupidez para ver que se sentía… o algo así, pero… le _valía_ sus sentimientos.

- Y-Yo… te _amo…_ ¿no te importa?- pregunto herida, al borde de las lagrimas y el dio un respingo.

- No me refiero a eso…- intento evadir el tener que responder a esa pregunta.

- ¿Y a que?- de nuevo pregunto con ira, como si nunca hubiera estado a punto de llorar.

- A que estés enojada con ella, porque tuvo una cita conmigo… ¿Qué no te importa sus sentimientos?- respondió cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

- No.- el la miro sin creer lo que oía, tan bien que Sakuno hablaba de ella, con tanto cariño y aquí esa misma persona estaba hablando de ella con odio. – Porque no le importo mis sentimientos.- su voz sonaba calmada, pero eso no le quitaba que estaba hablando con odio.

- ¡Y QUE!- grito exasperado, irritado de que ella siguiese con eso. - ¡Qué no te importa que _yo_ corresponda sus sentimientos!- pregunto y ella lo miro con horror, como si eso fuese imposible.

- Eso… no puede ser… ¿tú, el popular Ryoma enamorado de la tonta de Sakuno?- ella se rió de su comentario como si fuese algún gran chiste. En serio, si no fuese una mujer la hubiera golpeado hasta que se arrepintiese, ni siquiera merecía esa clase de piedad.

- Hablo en serio.- mascullo mirándola _muy_ en serio y molesto, nunca lo había visto así.

Ella lo miro de nuevo con ese horror de hace rato y esta vez **si** le creyó, pues su respiración se agito como entrando en alguna clase de pánico, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos derramaron lagrimas.

- ¡NO!- grito de pronto negando la realidad, le sobresalto un poco, pero se recupero de inmediato y la miro con decisión.

- ¡SI!- grito aun más fuerte y ella se tapo los oídos fuertemente, no quería escucharlo.

- ¡NO!- volvió a gritar.

- ¡SI!- se acerco a ella mientras la muchacha retrocedía. - ¡ME GUSTA!-

- ¡CÁLLATE!- sus gritos se hacían menos fuertes, pero el no bajaría el tono, ella lo había buscado y lo había encontrado.

- ¡SAKUNO RYUZAKI ME GUSTA!- continuó gritando. - ¡Ella me hace sentir _vivo_¡Con ella no tengo que seguir dependiendo del tenis¡Con ella si el tenis esta fuera de mi vida no me podría importar un mierda!- le grito las verdades.

El tenis siempre había sido el centro de su vida, siempre había hablado de tenis, siempre tuvo problemas a causa del tenis, el tenis ayudaba a resolver sus problemas, el tenis _era_ su vida.

Pero Sakuno Ryuzaki le demostró que podía olvidarse de ese deporte, que podía ser alguien normal, sin necesidad de estar _siempre _hablando de _eso_, de meterse en problemas por _eso_, sin que el tenis fuese el centro de su vida. Ella le demostró que por un momento podía olvidarse del tenis y sentirse vivo, disfrutar plenamente la vida que había pensado que estaba disfrutando al máximo.

El quería sentirse vivo por siempre.

Quería que Sakuno Ryuzaki fuera el centro de su vida por siempre.

Quería que lo acompañara, que fuera su motivación para el sueño de su vida.

Ser el mejor.

Quería que ella le enseñase a ser independiente, que podía vivir sin ese deporte, que había otras muchas maneras de divertirse sin estar siempre dependiendo del tenis.

Quería que _ella_ fuese la que lo guiara, porque por primera vez en su vida, comenzaba a sentirse perdido.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que si ella no estaba con el, no sabría que hacer de su vida.

Solo ser un tenista, pero ¿y después? Cuando se retirara¿Qué pasaría con el¿Quién estaría a su lado cuando el tenis estuviese fuera de su vida?

Quería que alguien estuviese con el para ese momento y esa persona, quería que fuera ella… Sakuno Ryuzaki.

- ¡NO!- grito Tomoka sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por un momento se sintió perdido, pero al verla temblando se dio cuenta de su discusión y como eso lo había llevado a darse cuenta de lo que sus sentimientos eran.

No sabia que decir, el darse cuenta de sus sentimientos aun lo tenia bastante sorprendido y Tomoka aprovecho eso para agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa y acorralarlo contra la pared sin ser demasiado brusca, pero tal vez porque estaba débil debido al llanto, su raqueta se callo al suelo debido a la impresión al igual que la pelota. Lo miro con sus ojos llorosos aun envuelta en horror, sin querer aceptar la realidad.

- ¡Ella te engatusó!- intento convencerlo, mientras quitaba sus manos del cuello de la camisa para acercarlas a su cara, pero no pudo evitarlas pues estaba contra la pared y se dejo tocar, pero sintiendo asco con alguien como ella, que era capaz de traicionar a su mejor amiga y luego hablar mal de ella.

- ¡No!-

Ella perdió el control y dando unos rápidos pasos hacia atrás, extendiendo su mano diestra hacia al lado y con mucha fuerza la estrello contra su mejilla, casi juró que le había dislocado la quijada, pero seguía en su lugar cuando la movió para revisarla. Levanto la mirada, irguiéndose poco a poco pues el golpe casi lo tira al suelo y la miro con el ceño fruncido, iba a decir algo, pero no se espero que la misma mano se estrellara de nuevo, pero esta vez con su otra mejilla, aunque perdiendo algo de fuerza. De nuevo, movió su quijada asegurándose de que siguiera en su lugar y miro a la muchacha.

- Perra…- murmuró y gimió levemente, siéndole difícil hablar, lo golpeo fuerte.

- Ella te engatusó… despierta…- su voz sonaba temblorosa y maldijo que siguiese hablando sobre esa mierda.

El dolor seguía presente y no podía hablar aun, cada vez sentía como el dolor le recordaba como esas manos se estrellaron, las sentía sobre sus mejillas casi con el mismo impacto, la estaba ignorando mientras buscaba un poco de descanso para continuar cuando la sintió empujarlo contra la pared.

- ¡Maldición!- mascullo en dolor, sin gritar demasiado. - ¿Qué quieres matarme?- le pregunto, pero ella seguía ignorándolo, parecía en alguna clase de trance. – Si lo intentas, tendrás graves problemas i…-

- ¡Ella te alejo de mí!- dijo de pronto como si sus palabras la hubieran sacado de sus pensamientos y entonces se acerco a su pecho para llorar. – Yo te amo… tu eres mío…- se sintió enfermo, sintió que estaba traicionando a Sakuno y ni siquiera eran novios. – Yo se que te gusto mas que ella…-

- Ni siquiera te conozco Tomoka.- dijo sin deseos de seguir peleando, las bofetadas le habían sacado la energía y su comentario hacia bastante sentido¿Cómo rayos se había enamorado de el?

- Pero yo si…- gimió en sollozos y se separo de pronto viéndolo con desesperación. – Y… ¡Y podemos conocernos¡Se que te gustare¡Solo dame una oportunidad!- exclamo sonriendo y vaya que se veía desesperada.

- ¡Cómo rayos me conoces!- le grito sin alzar demasiado la voz o le dolería la quijada, que si había resultado lastimada, pero afortunadamente no dislocada.

- Porque te veo jugar tenis, porque veo todo lo que haces… siempre te he observado Ryoma… y… y… supe desde el momento en que te vi que éramos el uno para el otro… ¡Eres mi príncipe!- su relato al parecer la llevo a alguna clase de ensueño porque sonreía feliz.

Esta tipa estaba al borde de perder la razón.

- ¿Y que hay de Sakuno?- pregunto seriamente, esperando que ella dijese algo coherente, algo no egoísta, algo que le demostrase que en ella seguía habiendo una leal amiga.

- ¡Al diablo con ella!- exclamo como si hubiera dado una gran idea y dejo escapar una risa. – No te importa ella¿verdad¿Verdad?- seguía sonriendo y el no respondió.

Se quedo callado y ella lo miro preocupada.

- ¿Ryoma?-

La empujo con fuerza, bien furioso, por ver como esta tipa podía ser tan… egoísta.

Ella estaba provocando que un sentimiento de culpa se gestara en su interior. Por haber separado a dos buenas amigas, por ser el centro de aquel dilema, por provocar ese problema, pero aun así… si ella no fuese egoísta, ella dejaría que Sakuno se quedase con el, seguiría siendo su amiga y esperaría su oportunidad a encontrar la persona indicada, porque no se hablara de un amor no correspondido, el le correspondía a Sakuno. Si no fuera así, ellas hubieran _renunciado_ a él, pero no… ahora una de ellas estaba peleando por el, prácticamente exigiendo amor y con ello, tirando una amistad.

Lo odiaba.

- ¡Eres una maldita egoísta!- le grito con furia, sin mirarla, pues recogía su raqueta y su pelota. - ¡Qué no importa ella¡Prefieres que ella sufra y tu feliz¡Estas siendo egoísta!- continuó gritando, acercándose ahora a su mochila.

- A ver¿Por qué soy egoísta?- lo reto con descaro.

Esta vez se volteo mirándola con el cejo fruncido, sus cejas casi se unían y en sus ojos casi se podía ver el fuego de la rabia.

- ¡Porque tú puedes elegir entre hacer feliz a dos personas o hacer la vida miserable a esas dos personas!- le grito y hubiera deseado poder escupirle para demostrar el asco que le tenia, pero eso seria bastante. - ¡Solo piensas en hacerte feliz a TI!-

- ¿Y QUIENES SON ESAS DOS PERSONAS DE LAS QUE HABLAS?- grito con fuerza, perdiendo el control al igual que el.

- Yo y Sakuno…- fue su simple respuesta, seria y calmada, su nombre no merecía salir en un grito.

- ¡PERO TU NO LA AMAS!- grito comenzando a desesperarse y eso lo irrito mas, lo ciega que era… o lo ciega que quería ser.

- Por un carajo¡CLARO QUE LA AMO!- le grito de vuelta.

Haber gritado que la amaba, le había hecho ver el mundo algo diferente, su vida la veía diferente, sentía que una carga se había quitado de su pecho, la mentira que se creo de que lo que sentía por Sakuno no era relacionado al amor había creado esa carga y se sentía mejor sin ella, no se arrepentía de haber admitido que estaba enamorado de ella… para nada, se sentía mejor, como nunca antes.

Agarro su mochila sin delicadeza, ya con las cosas necesarias adentro y comenzó a caminar dando patadas al suelo, respirando con fuerza y rapidez, tratando de descargarse, de quitarse esa furia.

- Aléjate de ella…- la ignoró hablar su delirio patético y egoísta. - ¡QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA!- grito con mas fuerza, sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación.

No le contesto, no descargaría más energía, en ese momento el timbre de la escuela sonó.

- Aléjate de ella Ryoma o… o…- dudo por un momento, pero si eso lo alejaría de ella, entonces… - ¡La matare¡SI¡La matare!- no parecía muy convencida y se rió.

- Pfft… por favor… eso no esta en ti…- se burlo de ella, deteniéndose para disfrutarlo un poco.

- ¿Y porque no?- preguntó indignada. - ¡Solo necesito algo con que hacerlo, la ataco y ya, muerta!- sonrió satisfecha, cruzando los brazos.

- Requiere valor… eso no esta en ti…- se volteo para continuar caminando y al verse descubierta, comenzó a entrar de nuevo en pánico.

- ¡Te lo advierto Ryoma!- grito, pero el solo levanto su mano diestra lo suficiente para que ella lo viese y le mostró el dedo del medio.

Se perdió de su vista muy pronto y comenzó a hervir de la ira. Si pensaba que estaba jugando le mostraría que no era así…

…

Llegó justo a tiempo, antes de que el segundo timbre sonara y marcara que había llegado tarde, caminó rápidamente hacia su pupitre y prácticamente lanzo su mochila al lado de este, afortunadamente cayendo donde quería, se sentó furiosa, sulfurando internamente.

El maestro no llegaba y parecía que había faltado, según algunos estudiantes, muy oportuno, así que tímidamente Sakuno se acerco a Tomoka, que por estar sulfurando y pensando miles de maneras de vengarse de Ryoma, no se percato de ella.

- ¿Tomoka?- pregunto inclinándose a verla a los ojos, notando lo furiosa que estaba, tanto que daba miedo.

Por un momento no se dio cuenta, pero su cerebro comenzó a procesar y clavo sus ojos en los castaños de ella.

- ¿Qué?- respondió de mala gana y no se dio el lujo de fingir.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- consulto preocupada, sentándose en el asiento vacío frente a ella, pues su ocupante andaba coqueteando con una chica.

- No.- fue su respuesta y se puso a mirar otra parte, diciéndose a si misma mantener la cordura.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué…?-

Tomoka dio una larga inhalación y luego exhalo todo ese aire… y entonces la miro sonriendo hipócritamente, aquella inhalación y exhalación había enfriado bastante su temperamento, pero no lo suficiente.

- No te preocupes, solo un mal día…- le dijo.

- Ah… ¿Qué suced…?- ¿Qué había sucedido? Quiso preguntarle, pero la muchacha hablo.

- Por favor no me hagas recordarlo…- le pidió forzándose a usar un tono triste.

- Ah…- fue lo que respondió.

Luego de un momento, Tomoka la miro, Sakuno estaba mirando el suelo sin saber que decir y preocupada por ella. Pobre ingenua, creía que eran amigas y que serian siéndolo… NO… no lo serían, solo fingiría hasta que fuese necesario.

- Me dijiste que tuviste una cita con Ryoma…- comenzó una conversación, dándole un pequeño empujoncito a su hombro para sonar pícara y Sakuno se sonrojo mientras reía nerviosa.

- Si…-

- ¿Cómo fue?- se obligo a mostrar interés, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de vomitar.

La sonrisa de Sakuno se amplio mientras no despegaba su vista del suelo, entrando en un ensueño.

- Fue genial… no se, no encuentro palabras que expresen lo genial que fue esos momentos…- volteo a verla sonriendo con un leve rosa en sus mejillas y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de fruncir el entrecejo.

Estaba enamorada.

Y lo odiaba.

- Pero a ver… cuéntamelo todo…- fingió de nuevo interés, como amigas que se cuentan secreto, sonriendo muy "feliz" y esperaba que sus ojos no la traicionaran, pero Sakuno solo miraba otro lado, buscando recordar los momentos y no la miraba directo a los ojos.

Agradecía que Sakuno fuera Sakuno.

…

El día no podía estar mejor, era probable que fuese el mejor de toda su vida. Su mejor amiga la había perdonado por no haberle confiado que quería a Ryoma y le confeso que se había sentido traicionada por no haberle dicho, pero luego se reprendió frente a _ella_ el haber actuado tan tonto y tuvo que convencerla de que no se preocupara. Ahora andaban de nuevo de mejores amigas.

Y aun estaba muy feliz por la cita, no creía que nada la podía sacar de esa felicidad y aunque no había hablado con Ryoma, aun, sabia que tarde o temprano hablarían y tenia fe que él seria como ayer, mostrando ese lado grandioso.

- Hola.- la voz masculina detrás de ella provoco que diera un pequeño salto.

- ¡Ah!- exclamo no muy alto, pero dando a entender que había sido asustada.

Estaba recostada debajo de la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro, pero a cada rato era llevada al mundo de los pensamientos y se quedaba por un buen momento sin leer.

- R-Ryoma…- murmuro sorprendida, sonrojándose levemente al hecho de verlo.

El muchacho la miro seriamente, estaba recostado del lado izquierdo del árbol desde el punto de vista de Sakuno y no tuvo intenciones de asustarla, pero le causo algo de risa que tuvo que reprimir.

- Hola…- ella dijo dejando escapar un poco de aire para recostarse de nuevo en el tronco.

- ¿Sabias que aquí me siento a relajarme en todos los recesos?- pregunto calmado y ella abrió los ojos que había cerrado para descansar y sentir su compañía.

Se irguió de inmediato y lo miro sonrojada. Entonces había venido a recostarse del árbol a solas, a disfrutar de su compañía como normalmente hacia, y rayos… ¿Por qué justamente había venido a ese árbol? Ah… porque era acogedor, pero aun así en cierto modo le pertenecía a Ryoma. Casi se levanta para irse, pero el muchacho se deslizo por la madera del tronco hasta quedar sentado, se acomodo y coloco los brazos tras su cabeza.

- Um… ¿en serio?- pregunto viéndolo recostarse, refiriéndose al árbol, haciéndose la tonta o tal vez el pensaría que vino porque el se recostaba ahí… y ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que el pensaba?

- Seh…- respondió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su árbol favorito, ahora lo disfrutaba mejor porque estaba ella _ahí_. – Es el mejor… tiene sombra, siempre esta lleno de hojas y vivo… es bueno para relajarse…- tomo un respiro hondo y luego dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones. – Ahh… y para pensar…- termino por agregar.

Sakuno solo lo miro sonrojada, erguida y preguntándose que hacer.

- ¿Hmm?- emitió el mirando curioso el libro que descansaba en la falda de ella. - ¿Qué lees?- pregunto comenzando a levantarse para tomar el objeto.

En cuanto vio su mano acercarse a tomar el libro que leía, se sonrojo muchísimo y rápidamente lo puso detrás de su espalda, escondiéndolo de el, esperando que creyera que se lo había imaginado.

- Nada.- dio su mejor sonrisa inocente con las manos arriba mostrando que "no" escondía nada. – No tengo nada, creo que…-

Ryoma frunció el ceño al ella reaccionar tan lento, después de que incluso sabia el color del libro y había alcanzado a ver el nombre del autor, aunque solo recordaba que comenzaba en "W". Pero no importaba, cualquier acción que _ella_ hiciera, una acción que consideraba tonta pudiese irritarle si fuese de otra persona, de ella a el le divertía.

- Lo vi…- aseguro aun con el ceño fruncido. – Esta en tu espalda…- se inclino a ver tras su espalda, para asegurarle que no estaba mintiendo.

Sakuno agarro rápidamente el libro, antes de que el lo viera y lo coloco al lado suyo, lejos de la vista de Ryoma.

- No, en serio… no tengo…- intento mentir, pero el de improviso se lanzo sobre ella. - ¡Ah¿Q-Que- que pasa?- pregunto rápidamente y sonrojada, con las manos arriba como si temiera tocarlo.

El se quito de encima de ella y la miro sonriendo mientras sostenía el objeto que buscaba en una de sus manos.

- Eres mala mintiendo…- le dijo en la cara y ella solo bajo la cabeza sonrojada olvidando por un momento que en el poder del muchacho yacía el libro, entonces el miro la portada del objeto con las cejas levantadas. - ¡No!- grito intentando alcanzarlo antes de que el pudiera leerlo, pero el sostuvo su hombro y la mantuvo alejada.

- Hm… Romeo y Julieta…- coloco el libro en la palma de una de sus manos abiertas que no logro alcanzar y la observo con una ceja levantada, según ella con seriedad. – No fue tan malo¿o si?-

Tomo el libro y lo presiono contra su pecho como si fuese algo preciado para ella e intimo, su sonrojo seguía teñido en sus mejillas, pero ya no como antes, miro un punto en el suelo intentando la mirada de el y luego de un rato, se canso y lo miro como si fuera una victima acusada por alguien.

- ¡Qué!- pregunto. – Siempre he querido leerlo…- fue su excusa, por un momento sintiéndose culpable de algo que sabia que no era.

- ¿Y lo entiendes?- consulto un poco sorprendido.

- Si…- respondió colocando de nuevo en su falda, como antes que el viniera.

- Yo he leído fragmentos y no entiendo nada…- comento recostándose en el tronco con los brazos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

- Um… mi corazón romántico me inspira a entender…- dijo tratando de sonar como un chiste.

- ¿Corazón romántico?- pregunto mirándola sin cambiar de su posición y ella solo volteo a mirar otro lado lejos de su mirada pensando que había hecho un mal chiste. – Pfft…- se burlo.

- No te burles… al menos lo intento…- murmuro.

- Solo bromeo…- ¿el bromeaba? Algo más que descubría. – Pero… yo si no entiendo algo… me aburriría…- comento volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Pero tú eres Ryoma…- ese comentario la hizo sonreír ampliamente mientras lo observaba abrir sus ojos levemente.

- Si… y tu eres Sakuno…- el dijo sonriendo levemente a lo que ella se puso un poco a roja.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, el silencio tensaba el ambiente, al menos para Ryoma que no sabia si decirle a Sakuno sobre lo de Tomoka, el hecho de que incluso había llegado a hacer una falsa advertencia… una amenaza con tal de que se alejara de ella.

- Oye… ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu amiga?- pregunto de pronto, abriendo levemente los ojos mientras observaba el cielo como si eso le ayudase a saber si decirlo o no. – Tomoka¿se llamaba?

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamo llena de alegría y pudo sentir sobre el su mirada. – Se disculpo conmigo y yo también lo hice… le conté sobre… em… muchas cosas que me han pasado…- comenzó a decir y tuvo que corregir lo ultimo que dijo a no ser que quería que Ryoma se enterara de lo muy feliz e ilusionada que estaba por la cita.

- Que bueno…- sonrió porque parecía estar feliz, pero otra parte… la más larga estaba enojado o triste… no sabia cual era, pero era porque ella estaba feliz de haberse reconciliado con una amiga como lo era Tomoka…

¿Y ahora que¿Decirle que su amiga estaba "enamorada" de él y quería que se alejara de ella¿Decirle que incluso invento una falsa amenaza para alejarla de ella? De seguro lograría alejarla definitivamente, porque ella pensaría que estaba mintiendo, que estaba levantando falsas acusaciones en contra de Tomoka…

Se sentó descansando la espalda en el tronco, mirando hacia al frente con el ceño fruncido y distraído, pensando que hacer, el haberse silenciado había provocado un poco de preocupación en Sakuno que algo dudosa alcanzo su hombro y comenzó a agitarlo para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Um… ¿Ryoma?- pregunto entre timidez y preocupación, agitando con mas fuerza para que el despertara. - ¡Ryoma!- levantó un poco su tono de voz, mas de lo normal que el finalmente la miro confundido.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto como si el no fuera el problema.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- consulto preocupada y el la miro por unos momentos sin decir nada, encontrando esta la oportunidad para decirle, pero no… la dejo pasar.

- Nada…- susurro y extendió su mano hacia al libro. – Déjame intentar comprender esto… o al menos _leerlo_…- le explico a su cara confusa y coloco el objeto sobre sus piernas.

Abrió su portada, pasando varias paginas, pasando fugazmente sus ojos sobre algunos párrafos donde se encontraba con muchas veces con las palabras que no comprendía y hacia de ese libro muy complicado… además, no le gustaba leer.

Frunció el ceño luego de un pequeño rato de solo hojear páginas y finalmente se rindió. – Nah… no entiendo…- dijo entregándole el libro a sus manos sin siquiera voltearse.

- Pero no leíste…- ella dijo colocando el objeto sobre sus piernas.

- Pero _hojeé_…- se defendió.

Por un momento se quedo callado sin saber que decir, ella tampoco supo que decir, el aire se estaba tensando.

- ¿Sabes porque intente jugar tenis?- pregunto Sakuno de pronto sonriendo al cielo oscuro, el único problema de aquel día.

- ¿Por qué te gustaba?- sugirió sin tener la más mínima idea a lo que ella quería llegar.

- No… bueno si, pero ni siquiera soy buena… a pesar de casi tres años jugando hay veces que fallo en los básicos…- respondió.

- Hmm… ¿en busca de tu talento?- pregunto sin saber que más decir, aun sin tener la más mínima idea.

- No.-

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto finalmente rindiéndose, pues nada le venia a la mente.

- Porque quería impresionarte…- contesto sonriendo, la verdad no le importaba lo que el pudiera pensar, pero de pronto sintió el impulso de decirle.

Ryoma se sentó con la espalda recostada del árbol y se quedo mirando hacia al frente, esperando que ella continuase.

- ¿Por qué?- consulto intrigado.

- Desde que vi, me agradaste y quería verte de nuevo.- eso no respondía a su pregunta. – Yo decidí jugar tenis porque _tú _lo jugabas.- Ah… ahora entendía. – Quería acercarme de alguna forma a ti y pensé que podría empezar a conocerte por medio del tenis… y hablar sobre eso hasta que… no se… tal vez pensé un poco tonto…- continuo con su confesión y pesar de que no había logrado ser muy buena en el tenis, no se arrepentía de haber entrado al equipo de la escuela porque ahora estaba aquí… junto a Ryoma.

- ¿Y porque por mi?- pregunto aun sin mirarla. - ¿No crees que pudiste valorar tú tiempo en algo mejor?-

- Nah… no me arrepiento…- sonrió entrando en sus recuerdos. – No importaba si significaba hablar con ese chico que me cauti-impresionó con su grandiosa habilidad…- se explico ocultando la palabra "cautivó" por "impresionó".

Y lo que había pensado había acertado, pudo hablar, acercarse y hablar sobre cosas del tenis con el, con Ryoma. Pero además de eso, se había enamorado, había descubierto muchas mas cualidades en Ryoma de lo que pensó, cualidades que el solo le había mostrado a ella, el la estaba haciendo sentir especial y todo las veces que se desilusiono porque el parecía no estar interesado en ella, parecían ahora ser recompensadas con esta felicidad que no cambiaria por nada.

Ella _amaba_ el tenis porque fue el puente que la hizo conocer a Ryoma y ver muchas cosas grandiosas.

Ryoma se quedo callado por un momento, pensando en lo que ella dijo, sentía que en sus palabras había encontrado lo que el quería escuchar para decirle lo que el sentía, porque a pesar de que no la conocía mucho, sentía que la conocía mas que nadie, el día de ayer lo había comprobado, le hizo ver la verdadera Sakuno, de la que estaba enamorado.

La Sakuno que quiso conocerlo precisamente a _él_ le hizo ver otra parte de su vida, una que estaba escondida y que ahora le hacia ver las cosas diferentes, que el tenis no era lo único en la vida, que podía sentirse vivo si así lo deseaba.

La quería junto a el, que lo acompañase en el camino a su sueño que el motivo de hacerla orgullosa y merecedor de ella fuese suficiente para ganar junto con su deseo de ser el mejor.

Quería besarla, no importaba como se viera, no importaba si se veía rápido o muy directo, lo que importaba era que algo le decía que era el momento.

Ella continuaba mirando al cielo esperando que el dijese algo, pero el se mantuvo en silencio y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, poco a poco comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber confesado tan intimo, que era como desnudarse y revelar completamente su corazón, arriesgándose a ser completamente aceptada o a ser completamente rechazada, pero acepto el reto y no le importo, se aventó a esa oportunidad porque su instinto le decía que lo hiciese.

La mano de Ryoma agarro suavemente su nuca y la atrajo hacia a el, rodó los ojos para saber que hacia, por un momento pensó que el la iba a abrazar, pero su rostro iba al suyo.

Pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que el había posado sobre sus labios los suyos.

Se congelo sin saber que hacer cuando por primera vez sintió los labios de el sobre los suyos, tales como se los había imaginado o aun mejor. Miro sus ojos cerrados, claramente se veía complacido con besarla y se sonrojo, era como si hubiera esperado ese momento.

Entonces… ¿significaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?

Pero ¿desde cuando?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero ahora no importaba.

Cerro sus ojos suavemente, levantando tímidamente sus brazos y rodeándolos alrededor de su cintura, sin abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Pero lo estaba besando.

Justo cuando se estaba sintiendo cómoda en el beso, fue cuando el se separo, dejando ir su nuca y mirándola a los ojos buscando su reacción, esperaba que lo hubiese asustado con su comportamiento repentino y vio sus ojos brillantes, su cara sonrojada.

Se veía adorable.

- ¿Te asuste?- le pregunto acariciando su mejilla con ternura y ella sonrió cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su tierna caricia.

- Algo…- su mano se congelo, pero ella la tomo presionándola contra su mejilla. – No esperaba eso de ti… pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho…- abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de él y alcanzo a ver como se relajaban de alivio.

- Yo también…- bajo su cabeza a su altura, acercándose a sus labios. – Significa entonces… que…- rayos, resultaba difícil decirlo, pero esperaba que ella comprendiera.

- Si… lo soy…- respondió a la pregunta en su mente y el sonrió aliviado de que no lo haya puesto en esa tortura.

… (Aclaro que no si en Japón las escuelas tienen receso… pero es mejor así –x-…)

- ¡Tomoka!- grito Sakuno acercándose su amiga que estaba comiendo a solas en el último piso de la escuela.

La muchacha la miro por un rato tratando de reconocerla y entonces sonrió débilmente, maldiciendo en sus adentros porque la haya encontrado y tanto que se esforzó por esconderse de ella.

- Hola…- saludo sin ganas de actuar hipócrita ahora, no cuando estaba pensando en que hacer con Ryoma y de solo recordar como la había rechazado hervía, solo sentía las ganas de desquitarse y veía desafortunadamente a su "amiga" frente a ella.

Sakuno ignoro su sonrisa, cegada por estar enamorada y se arrodillo a su lado, respirando exhausta por la carrera en busca de ella, pero había prometido contarle TODOS sus secretos y ahora no seria la excepción.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto continuando con su comida, que ya estaba fría, solo por estar pensando y rayos… no tenía ni apetito.

- Es sobre Ryoma y yo…- susurro hablando en secreto y Tomoka abrió los ojos, ignorando la comida para prestar atención con seriedad, su felicidad solo significaba algo.

- Pero… vamos, dime… no me dejes en ascuas…- intento sonar alegre, entusiasmada por saber, pero la verdad no quería oírlo, no quería oír lo que sabia que venia… y si se esforzaba demasiado ella se daría cuenta. _Maldito Ryoma._

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto preocupada dándose cuenta de su falta de humor y la sonrisa de Tomoka se congelo, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, nada…- le dio una sonrisa para calmarla. - ¡Pero vamos dime!- exclamo sonriendo emocionada.

La sonrisa en su cara se hizo por si sola y entonces hablo.

- ¡Somos novios!- exclamo sonriendo ampliamente.

Su sonrisa le daba asco, le enfermaba y sintió ganas de vomitar su comida que en esos instantes solo le daba ganas de vomitar sobre ella.

- Ah… pero¿Cuándo¿Cómo?- eso sería lo que una verdadera amiga feliz preguntaría.

- ¡Ahora!- chillo emocionada y se sentó para contarle con lujos de detalles, sospechaba que eso era lo que quería aunque no lo dijese. – Fue cuando estaba debajo del árbol…- comenzó a contar y Tomoka presto supuesta atención, aunque en sus adentros estaba hirviendo.

_Maldito Ryoma_…

El timbre sonó en ese instante, cortando la plática para la felicidad de Tomoka, la verdad no quería escuchar eso, de veras le enfermaba, le resultaba asqueroso, irritante. Se levanto de inmediato y con una sonrisa complacida por no tener que escucharla, la miro.

- Me cuentas después¿si?- le dijo tomando la comida en sus manos y Sakuno sonriendo asintió.

_Me las pagarás._

Acompañó a Tomoka a botar la comida en un bote de basura cercano y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras buscando su salón. Sakuno le estaba contando a Tomoka como había sucedido todo y no importaba cuanto intentara ignorarlo, sus oídos lo escuchaban y no hacían caso a su dueña, hasta que Tomoka se detuvo frente al próximo grupo de escalones que dirigía finalmente al primer piso, cruzando miradas con Ryoma que al igual que ella, las vio ambas.

_Lo juro._

El frunció el ceño molesto por su hipocresía y le dolía ver como Sakuno estaba feliz hablando con la muchacha, ignorando el problema de Tomoka, de que no era realmente su amiga.

- Mira.- Tomoka inconcientemente dijo levantando su dedo y señalando a Ryoma que se quedo inmóvil.

Sakuno miro hacia la dirección de su dedo, callándose de la boca y se encontró con los ojos de Ryoma que sonrió levemente para la rabia de Tomoka y para la sorpresa de Sakuno.

Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a que eran _novios_, después de casi tres años de conocerlo y quererlo a escondidas, fuera de la cancha de tenis… ahora lo eran.

_Asqueroso._

- Ryoma, hola…- saludo Sakuno agitando la mano mientras sonreía algo sonrojada, el la imito.

Pero su mano se congeló cuando vio a Tomoka mirando a Sakuno con una cara que le dio miedo, estaba furiosa y cuando se esta enojado no se piensa bien las cosas, temía por Sakuno y recordó lo que ella dijo hace rato, su amenaza… ¿acaso había sido cierta?

_¡Muere!_

Levanto una mano, sonriendo desquiciada por lo que se cruzo por su mente.

- ¡Vaya, picara!- exclamo traviesa y golpeo con fuerza su espalda, impulsándola hacia al frente, deseando con todas su fuerzas que ella muriera y se pudriera en el infierno.

_¡Muere!_

Sakuno no se dio cuenta de que Tomoka la _había_ empujado a propósito, simplemente creyó que se resbalo, porque en cuando movió un pie hacia al frente, este se resbalo por el escalón y cayo de frente, rodando por las escaleras.

"_Aléjate de ella o la mataré"_

Ryoma observo con horror como el cuerpo de su novia resbalaba por las escaleras tras que Tomoka le dio un palmetazo muy fuerte y lo sabia por como había sonado, con tanta fuerza… en cuanto Sakuno cayo sobre el suelo, frente a el y boca abajo se arrodillo para ayudarla, con miedo a tocarla, temía que si lo hacia le rompiese algún hueso o algo por el estilo…

- ¡Sakuno¿E-Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado y aun en "shock" que Tomoka realmente haya intentando algo con haberla empujado por las escaleras "inocentemente".

- Si…- mintió, porque le dolía algo la cabeza y estaba mareada, pero no impidió que comenzara a reírse tontamente. – Soy tan torpe… lamento haberte preocupado…- susurro moviéndose suavemente para sentarse en el suelo.

Ryoma subió los ojos enfrentándose con una Tomoka que sonreía satisfecha, que sonreía desquiciada¡ella estaba loca¡Ni siquiera parecía asustada por lo que hizo!

_Lo disfrute._

Pues no, no lo estaba. El verla rodar la hizo sentir un gran placer, una gran satisfacción de que esa perra haya recibido su merecido por haberse metido con SU hombre y si hubiera muerto o si hubiera quedado físicamente dañada, no le dolería… no se arrepentiría, no sentiría vergüenza o asco hacia si misma…

Al contrario, se sentiría satisfecha, orgullosa de haber dado su merecido y defendido algo que otras mujeres no hacían, feliz por tener a Ryoma asegurado, de vuelta hacia a ella y porque Sakuno haya recibido lo que ella merecía.

Al sentir sobre ella los ojos de Ryoma, lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo satisfecha. ¿Ahora quien era la que no tenía el valor para matar? Y sin emitir un sonido, pronuncio en sus labios los movimientos necesarios para que entendiera su mensaje.

"_Te lo dije"_

…

En el presente, de vuelta al hospital en el que Ryoma estaba pensando y recordando en su habitación plana y silenciosa, la puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente y la miro sin expresión, sospechando ya quien debería de ser… Naoki.

Era él, pero sonreía más feliz que otros días, si eso era posible y cubría una figura a sus espaldas, que se movía, pero no lograba alcanzar a ver quien era.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, después de un rato de tratar de ver quien era, pero simplemente Naoki estaba en su vista.

- Te tengo una sorpresa..- respondió usando un tono melodioso y juguetón, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad, se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la figura que tímidamente dio varios pasos hasta detenerse frente a la cama.

- Hola…- saludo con la cabeza baja y la mirada no muy concentrada en la suya, pero el _si _estaba concentrado en ella.

- Sakuno…- no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre.

No podía evitar ocultar la sorpresa de verla ahí de nuevo, de vuelta, pero… ¿para visitarlo¿O acaso era otra cosa? Si tenía otras intenciones más que una simple visita, no la quería… quería que se fuera… ¿Es que ella no podía alejarse? Su cercanía le hería, porque no podía tenerla, no libremente.

- Supongo que ya sabes a que vino.- menciono con una sonrisa, parado al lado de ella y Ryoma lo miro aun en su sorpresa, asintiendo.

- ¡Pero lo diré de todas formas!- exclamo con su aire alegre, que en esos momentos Ryoma agradecía o habría una grave tensión en el ambiente.

El doctor se coloco tras ella deseoso de marcar la diferencia de estatura entre Sakuno y el, siempre había pensado que la muchacha era linda, así como una hermanita pequeña, ubicando sus manos en respectivos hombros, muy sonriente se alisto para dar las "buenas" noticias.

- Me dijo que sería nuevamente tu enfermera.- le informó el doctor. - ¡No es genial!- exclamo ignorando por completo su situación.

La verdad no lo era. No era que su presencia le molestara, el **quería **que ella estuviese a su lado, que fuese su _única_ enfermera, la que cuidase de él, quería salir de esa situación junto con ella.

Pero no como en esa situación.

Tenerla al lado significaría que la tendría que humillar, agredirla verbalmente por cualquier cosa que hiciera, destruirla con palabras a Sakuno, sabia a lo que eso llevaba, no quería que ella pasase por eso. Su sufrimiento era el suyo.

La quería lejos, pero no podía decirlo. El destino de ella estaba en sus manos y ella estaba caminando directo al hundimiento.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba hundirse en su invalidez? Lo merecía.

- No…- respondió mirando hacia a otra parte que no fuese a ella, contestando la pregunta del doctor que claramente se sorprendió, irguiéndose y mirándolo con una ceja levanta, una expresión seria y confundida.

- Echizen…- la escucho decir, pero no la miró, ella sabia que el la escuchaba. – Le aseguro que he vuelto con intenciones _estrictamente_ profesionales…- comento.

Suspiro esperando que la palabra _profesional_ fuera la barrera que la protegiese en todo el tiempo que durase su recuperación y que ella saliera de ese problema sin quedar destruida, porque no se lo perdonaría.

Dejo escapar un suspiro admitiendo su derrota. – Lo que sea…-

Continuara…

* * *

**Oh dios mio... al fin pude postear el capitulo xox, lo tenia desde el miercoles, pero FF no me permitio publicarlo, pero ahora... al fin ;-;**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, _espero_ que al fin ya sepan que es lo que ocurre, pero no dire mucho por si acaso -w-**

**Em... bueno... .o. no se cuanto tarde con el proximo capitulo, ya tengo parte escrito, pero ahora mismo no puedo escribir (cuando lo hago me siento forzada o-oU) asi que no se cuanto tarde, solo queria avisarles por si acaso...**

**P.D: xD Lamento si quedo medio cursi el capitulo, pero... eso es a lo que yo llamo "dejarse llevar" o-o wuh...**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	8. La intervención de Tomoka

**He vuelto con la continuación (al fin!). Estoy feliz (no solo por la conti).**

**Hubo quienes querían ver el rompimiento, otros no, pues… lo escribí, sorry para quienes no lo querían ver, pero creo que era necesario.**

**En serio… a veces pienso que debí de haber hecho un pre-fic para este.**

Capitulo 8: **La intervención de Tomoka**

El día que finalmente Ryoma saldría del hospital había llegado, de alguna forma esto no lo hacia sentir mejor, prefería quedarse en el hospital lejos de su enfermera. Sí. Se podría decir que estaba escapando de sus problemas, pero la verdad no sabía que hacer con lo que estaba ocurriéndole, había aprendido, o mejor aun, acostumbrando a vivir con la conciencia intranquila, lejos de Sakuno y con Tomoka detrás de el sin dejarle vivir en paz, incluso a Tomoka aprendió a controlarla con el tiempo y frenarle sus intenciones de llegar a "algo más".

Pero el accidente y la aparición de Sakuno habían arruinado todo, su control sobre Tomoka se había esfumado, algo así como si nunca hubiese existido. No lograba conseguir una solución a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

La aparición de Sakuno había terminado el orden que puso a su vida. Había arruinado todo.

Ryoma se mantuvo callado, con la mirada en el suelo, algo que extrañó a Sakuno, aunque su atención estaba mayormente puesta en Naoki que daba las indicaciones sobre todo el proceso y como se deberían hacer las cosas.

De alguna forma, Sakuno seguía sintiéndose intranquila, toda la pose de segura y profesional estaba siendo como un escudo para proteger sus débiles sentimientos, los que con facilidad podían ser lastimados, especialmente por Ryoma.

- Señorita…- el doctor con las cejas levantada chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara para hacerla reaccionar y ella reacciono unos segundos después.

- Ah… ¿sí?-

- ¿Escuchó?-

La verdad no quiso decirle, pero Ryoma la miraba de reojo seguramente se había dado cuenta de que se estaba distrayendo.

Error número uno.

- Eh…- intento recordar algo que le diese una idea, pero nada…

El doctor sonrió, estaba seguro de que ella solo fingía esa frialdad que demostró la última vez. - ¿Escuchó todo lo que dije?-

Claro que lo había escuchado y asintió un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- la pregunto provino de Ryoma y ella lo miro, rápidamente pensó lo peor de el y le sonrió.

- No sucede nada, le agradezco su preocupación.- Golpe bajo para Ryoma que tuvo que reprimir la sorpresa y las ganas de abrir los ojos ante su frialdad, solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no le importaba y se apoyo de la palma de su mano.

Ella parecía amable, pero era una amabilidad falsa, Sakuno sabía que a el le sorprendía eso, que tal vez con esa amabilidad, con ese acto no podría alcanzarla.

Pero si podía alcanzarla, la podía herir si el así lo quería, si así lo deseaba y si se lo proponía, solo estaba dando a entender que no sabía como hacerlo, porque la verdad no quería herirla mas o esta vez no podría soportarlo. Se estaba haciendo el idiota. Tanto tiempo con Tomoka no había sido por nada.

- ¿Nos vamos?- interrumpió Sakuno los pensamientos de Ryoma, las manos en la espalda y sonriendo.

El la miró algo distraído, irguiéndose en su silla y asintió. La muchacha camino tras el para tomar los mangos de la silla, con algo de timidez recordando que a Ryoma no le gustaba que hicieran eso y en efecto era así, pues rápidamente el la miro con una mirada para nada amigable, la primera desde que vino.

- Yo… puedo… solo…- marco cada palabra entre dientes.

- Pero podremos avanzar más rápido si…- se callo al darse cuenta de que tal vez para sus oídos, la oración que estaba a punto de decir lo hacia ver como un inútil.

La distancia entre las cejas de Ryoma era menos cuando la oyó decir eso.

- ¡Pronto dejare de ser un inútil!- le grito molesto.

- Siento haber dicho eso…- hizo una leve inclinación, pero aun así a Ryoma le dolió lo que dijo.

¿Qué acaso lo veía como un inútil?

- ¡No importa!

- No era mi intención llamarlo inútil… quería decir que… pensé que tenia prisa por irse…- intento mantener la calma, pero por dentro estaba sintiendo maripositas de lo nerviosa que comenzaba a sentirse y sus piernas se volvían débiles.

- ¡Prefiero estar en este maldito hospital que contigo!- se le escapo las palabras y oculto su arrepentimiento tras haberlo dicho. Parecía que en el subconsciente de su mente le hacia caso a Tomoka, quisiera o no.

- Oye… en ese maldito hospital trabajo y te curaras.- intervino Naoki cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar dolido, todo para intentar romper el hielo que se estaba formando.

- Jódete, Naoki.- Ryoma lo calló con una mirada furiosa, demostrando que definitivamente no estaba para bromas y Naoki hizo caso de inmediato apretando los labios.

Sakuno los observo a ambos un tanto sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, pero decidió restarle importancia.

- Lamento que lo que dije lo ofendiera.- intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Y lamento que mi compañía no sea de su agra…-

- Deja de disculparte, ya vamos.- comenzó a impulsar hacia al frente las ruedas, directo a la puerta donde Naoki estaba y casi le pasa por encima si no fuera porque el doctor voluntariamente se salio con una queja.

Sakuno dejo escapar un suspiro que paso por desapercibido por Naoki y siguió a Ryoma con las manos unidas al frente.

…

"_Te lo dije"_

Fue lo que los labios de Tomoka habían pronunciado y en ese momento no supo como definir como se sentía, no sabia si se sentía enojado o con miedo. No sabía que hacer. No era algo con lo que podía lidiar alguien que andaba en la adolescencia, estaba hablando de **muerte**.

Pero prefería pensar que había sido un impulso, que sentía aunque sea una pizca de miedo y no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Tomoka bajo las escaleras para arrodillarse junto a Sakuno que aun no se percataba de la forma en que Ryoma la miraba, pero antes le dirigió una fugaz mirada y se dio cuenta de que era confusión, miedo, sorpresa y también ira era lo que sus ojos expresaban.

- Sakuno ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto a lo que su "amiga" asintió con una sonrisa leve en un intento por calmarla.

Tonta.

- ¿Seg…- ¿Segura? Iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento Ryoma con el ceño fruncido agarro el hombro de Sakuno haciéndolo voltear hacia a el.

- Me tengo que ir.- dijo con seriedad, mirando de vez en cuando a una Tomoka seria.

- Claro.- asintió mientras lo decía.

Ryoma se levanto, pero sin soltar la mano de Sakuno que en cuanto se dio cuenta se sonrojo, cuya reacción lo hizo arquear las cejas de la tristeza…y Tomoka quería que se alejara. La halo hacia a el con la intención de levantarla y la fuerza que empleó la hizo levantarse sin tener que hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Tomoka los observo desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba la mirada que Ryoma le daba a Sakuno.

- Eh… gracias…- murmuro Sakuno sonriendo con las mejillas teñidas en un suave rosa.

- De nada…- entonces sonrió al mismo tiempo que regaba el cabello de Sakuno con su mano diestra. – Me alegro de que te encuentres bien…

Aquello fue la primera muestra de afecto que Ryoma demostró en Sakuno, un afecto que nunca había mostrado ante nadie, o al menos que nunca Tomoka había visto.

Sakuno observo con los labios entreabiertos a Ryoma irse con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, de alguna forma presentía que algo lo molestaba. Tomoka se levanto sin despegar la mirada de la figura que se alejaba y poco a poco se acerco hasta quedar al lado de Sakuno.

- Me di cuenta de la forma en que te miraba…- susurro mirándola de reojo, olvidando por lo menos sonreír, estaba furiosa.

Sus palabras provocaran que ella reaccionara de su mirada a Ryoma y bajara la cabeza esta vez roja, pero sonriendo sintiéndose feliz. Se sentía afortunada de tener a alguien como el a su lado, creía que no había nada que pudiese quitarle esa felicidad de sus manos.

Ryoma por su parte continuaba su camino al salón, pero mirando a los lados en busca de un objeto: su mochila, había olvidado si la había dejado en el aula o si la trajo consigo, aunque muy profundo en su mente seguía pensando en lo de hace rato. Es que era imposible de olvidar.

Su cuerpo se choco con otro más alto y sintió que se le caía comida encima, el liquido de una lata de soda apenas toco su uniforme, pero afortunadamente fue solo eso y nada mas, escucho la persona con quien choco lanzar un grito.

- ¡Noo!- grito Momoshiro mirando el montón de comida tirada en el suelo mientras sostenía un pastel en las manos, que fue lo único que pudo rescatar. - ¡Ryoma, ahí se fue mi comida!- lo acuso como si tuviese toda la culpa mientras apuntaba la comida tirada en el suelo.

Pero no era culpa de Ryoma que Momoshiro fuera tan glotón.

- Te haría bien una dieta, Momo.- Ryoma comento a la vez que rápidamente le quitaba el pastel a su amigo y comenzaba a comérselo antes de que Momoshiro pudiera contestar a su comentario.

Momoshiro lo observo con la boca abierta ante el descaro de Ryoma, quien era menor que él **y** le debía respeto. – Mi merienda…-

Ryoma ignoró a Momoshiro y continuó caminando mientras comía el pastel del cual ya no quedaba mucho, pensando. El muchacho tras el se quedo observándolo confundido, de alguna forma notando que algo raro le sucedía a Ryoma. Dio varios vistazos hacia los lados revisando que nadie mas estuviese por ahí y cuando vio que nadie había sido testigo del desastre que había causado, camino hacia a Ryoma.

- Oye.- llamo, pero el joven solo se quedo callado, con la vista al frente y masticando lo último del pastel. Rayos, su pastel. - ¡Ryoma!-

El chico lo observó con el entrecejo arrugado y trago para decir. - ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué te sucede?-

- Nada.- respondió demasiado de rápido y Momo supo que **si** pasaba algo.

- Anda, contesta.- insistió.

- No.-

- Somos amigos.-

- No.-

- ¿No somos amigos?-

- No.- Prefería pensar que eso era un "si".

- Ryoma...- dijo su nombre en un tono que daba a entender "Deja de hacer eso y contesta". Ryoma lo miro entendiendo el mensaje, pero haciéndose el tonto.

- ¿Hm?-

- ¿Qué te sucede?- volvió a preguntar y Ryoma desvió la mirada hacia al frente disgustado.

- Nada.- comenzaba a hartarse por su insistencia, no quería decir nada, no quería hacer nada sin haberlo pensado bien, no quería que pasara algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse luego.

- Somos...

- ...amigos, lo sé, pero no quiero hablar de nada, no quiero decir nada¡solo déjame pensar!- termino por decir callándole de una vez la boca a Momoshiro.

El muchacho entonces miro hacia al frente con los labios apretados, presentía que el problema que tenia su amigo era serio y que por esa razón no quería decir nada o algo por el estilo, la verdad no quería incomodarlo en algo así, pero también quería saber que sucedía, tal vez podía ayudarlo.

- Dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte.- susurro eligiendo sus palabras cautelosamente.

- No puedes ayudarme.- fue la respuesta que Momoshiro no quería escuchar, pero Ryoma quería que dejara de preguntar¡No podía pensar!

- Confía en mí¿sí?- lo miró de una forma suplicante, pero Ryoma no lo estaba viendo y no podía ver los ojos de cachorritos para su mala suerte.

- ¡Déjame pensar!- repitió lo anterior cerrando los ojos irritado y Momoshiro apretó los labios nervioso. Se veía mal.

- De… acuerdo.- dijo en un susurro de derrota y finalmente se callo la boca hasta que llegaron al salón.

Pero antes de llegar hasta la puerta, Ryoma se detuvo con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sintiéndose acongojado mientras Momoshiro prefirió ignorarlo, porque si preguntaba no le diría nada, así que ¿Qué ganaría?

- Oye.- escuchó la voz de Ryoma llamarlo y rápidamente volteó.

- ¿Si?- tenía una cara de "Estaba esperando que dijeras eso".

Al principio Ryoma no supo si continuar, no sabia si Momoshiro era capaz de mantenerse serio en un tema como ese, pero… era su amigo ¿no?

- Si alguien… especial estuviera en peligro de muerte porque tú estas cerca ¿Qué harías?- le pregunto con una cara seria que simplemente demostraba que no estaba para chistes ni bromas, de _ningún_ tipo.

- Eh…- ¿Acaso algo así le sucedía? Intentó imaginar la situación en la vida de Ryoma, pero la verdad no podía imaginar nada, la pregunta no daba mucha información y si intentaba sacar más, Ryoma solo caminaría enojado al salón. Además, parecía que necesitaba realmente un consejo. – Pues… me alejaría para que no les pasara nada.-

- ¿No crees que eso es cobarde¿Y si no se quiere alejar de ese alguien?

- Eh… pues, entonces no se.- sonrió nervioso. – Si hablamos de proteger a ese alguien a _esta_ edad, entonces no se… no creo que sea capaz de protegerla o protegerlo… aunque no quisiera alejarme… tampoco quiero que le pasara algo malo ¿no?- Ryoma parecía estar analizando sus palabras, parecía buscar una solución y se quedo mirándolo curioso.

Ryoma se quedó mirando el suelo al mismo tiempo que analizaba las palabras de Momoshiro, simplemente esa no podía ser la solución… alejarse no podía ser la solución, debía de haber otra forma, pero esa "otra forma" no llegaba a su mente, no sabía que hacer, se sentía acorralado, la solución aparentemente mas fácil era alejarse, pero esa solución realmente era difícil, todas lo eran… en ningún momento de su vida llego a pensar que se encontraría en una situación similar, tal vez nadie se lo imaginaba… se sentía tan… impotente.

- ¿Ryoma?- Momoshiro inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia al lado mirando al joven tenista preocupado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Ryoma lo miro distraído, como sacado de un sueño. - ¿Qué te pasa…?-

Ryoma solo sonrió tristemente, caminó hacia a él y le dio varias palmadas al hombro sin retirar su sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Aun así Momoshiro no comprendía que le pasaba a Ryoma, quería saber, pero definitivamente Ryoma no le diría, el tenista creía que era mejor así… tal vez algún otro día se lo dijera, cuando sintiera que podía decírselo.

En cuanto a la solución, intentaría solo una última carta. No sabia como podría funcionar, no sabia como podía esa carta solucionar todo, pero lo intentaría y esperaba que nada pasase.

- ¡Ryoma!- grito la voz femenina a sus espaldas y se volteo con las cejas levantadas, un tanto sorprendido.

Momoshiro desde atrás se inclino un poco para ver quien era y la persona que se acercaba con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, las trenzas danzando en el aire lo hizo sonreír pícaramente.

Ryoma camino a ella hasta que quedaron el uno frente al otro, Sakuno se detuvo para recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera hasta el salón de su… em… novio. El tenista la observo con las cejas levantadas, las manos dentro de su bolsillo y preguntándose que ella hacia ahí.

Finalmente Sakuno se irguió. – Yo… um…

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- Es que… te veo preocupado y… ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿Eh…?- inclino la cabeza hacia al lado comenzando a sospechar que esa era la pregunta del día.

- Uh…- ella bajo la cabeza comenzando a mover los dedos nerviosa. – Es que… cuando te fuiste, tuve la impresión de que te preocupaba algo.- se explicó.

Momoshiro comenzaba a sospechar algo, la forma en que se estaban hablando era rara, nunca la había visto y además, ella no parecía tan nerviosa al hablarle.

- Yo…- iba a usar su carta en ese momento, pero Momoshiro estaba detrás de el mirándolo con ojos curiosos, de seguro ya estaba sospechando y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. – Vete.-

- Primero…- se cruzó de brazos. -…dime que sucede.-

- ¿A que te refieres?- sabía exactamente lo que Momoshiro estaba exigiendo, pero no quería contárselo frente a ella.

- Pues… ya sabes…- posó los ojos sobre Sakuno y luego hacia a Ryoma y así hasta que pensó que su amigo había captado el mensaje.

- Ah…- rodó los ojos y de pronto cambio de parecer sobre contárselo o no frente a ella, tal vez Momoshiro solo quería darle un mal rato. – Momoshiro…- se paro al lado de Sakuno, tomando con su mano zurda la derecha de la muchacha y con el brazo diestro la rodeó haciéndola sonrojar y termino por colocar su cabeza sobre la de ella. – Te presento a mi novia, Sakuno.- la muchacha no esperaba algo así, no sabía si había venido a saber de la condición de Ryoma o a que le presentaran a Momoshiro.

- Eh…uh… encantada de… conocerlo…- ella inclino la cabeza levemente, pero con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Definitivamente el amigo de Ryoma se vio sorprendido por su actitud** y** porque ellos eran… eran… ¡novios! Y no supo cuando. – P-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?

- Te cuento luego, tengo que hablar de cosas importantes con ella.- camino frente a ella para mirarla sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Ryoma no hagas eso o me pones celoso!- se quejó Momoshiro y Ryoma lo miro sobre el hombro.

- Esa es la intención.-

- Uuuy… eres… un… un…- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo señalaba con un dedo de forma acusadora.

- Cállate y vete.- interrumpió y volteo a ver a Sakuno que sonreía como él, divertida.

Lo que ella le hacía hacer, era por eso que no se quería alejar de ella.

- El maestro pronto vendrá y…-

- No importa, dile que entro pronto.- volvió a interrumpir, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible.

- Te lo advertí.- se encogió de hombros y se metió adentro sin esperar una despedida que Ryoma no estuvo dispuesto a darle.

Un pequeño silencio fue suficiente para que Ryoma comenzara a hablar. – Hay algo que si me preocupa.-

Necesitaba hablar rápido.

- ¿Qué es?- Sakuno preguntó preocupada.

- Es sobre Tomoka…- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?-

El ladeo la mirada. – Ella tiene una ob…-

- ¡Echizen, entre en este instante!- grito el maldito profesor interrumpiéndolo a quien deseo lanzarle un insulto… claro, si no le hubiera importado que fuera suspendido o expulsado.

- Ya voy…- lo miro por encima del hombro esperando que le dejara un momento de privacidad, no le gustaba que viejos como ese lo vieran… em… despidiéndose de su novia.

Al menos eso fue suficiente para que el maestro entrara con la esperanza de pronto verlo dentro del salón.

- Te veré en el árbol "ya-tu-sabes-cual", lo más pronto posible.- habló con rapidez antes de que el profesor volviese, Sakuno asintió sin decir nada y cuando se iba a voltear para irse, Ryoma tomo la parte trasera de su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia a el y le dio un beso casto en los labios que la sorprendió.

No duro mucho y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos para corresponderle, el se separo, volteándose hacia la dirección del salón, despidiéndose con la mano hasta que desapareció por la puerta mientras ella tocaba sus labios sonriendo levemente, sus mejillas rojas, pero ya no le incomodaba, sino que le gustaba sentirse así.

Ese, definitivamente, tenía que ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

…

Ryoma esperaba apoyado de un árbol a Sakuno, comenzando a ponerse nervioso, admitía que se sentía intimidado por Tomoka, que le tenía miedo y con cada segundo sentía que la posibilidad de estar con Sakuno se le iba de las manos, pero seguía con la esperanza de que, o mas bien, se obligaba a mantener la esperanza de que hasta que Sakuno no llegara no podría desistir, que iba a intentarlo. Unos pasos se aproximaron a el mientras estaba en el espacio y su mirada se alzo rápidamente con el alivio de finalmente tenerla allí, pero ese alivio desapareció al ver la muchacha que estaba comenzando su pesadilla.

Le frunció el ceño mientras se giraba hacia a ella. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Al principio Tomoka parecía estar seria, pero fácilmente una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

- Vine a verte.- fue su contestación.

- ¡Yo no quiero verte!... ¡Vete!- le gritó, necesitaba que se fuera, necesitaba estar solo con Sakuno. ¿Y donde estaba ella?

- Pero príncipe Ryoma…- decía en un tono burlón que lo hizo poner toda su atención enojada en ella. -…vine a verte porque te amo y porque… Sakuno, la estúpida, se encargará de la limpieza del salón que me tocaba a _mí_.- se notaba divertida, burlándose de esa forma de él y de Sakuno.

- Perra…- susurro apretando el puño de su mano diestra.

La sonrisa de Tomoka se borro de inmediato y lo miro sin diversión. - ¡No me llames así!-

- ¿Por qué rayos viniste?- ignoro lo que dijo yendo al grano, no la quería ahí. No ahora.

Tenia que esperar a Sakuno para decirle que Tomoka estaba obsesionada con el, que ella lo había amenazado con matarla si no se alejaba de Sakuno y que aquel accidente en las escaleras no fue un accidente. ¿Podría acaso creer eso?

- Vine a decirte que… ¿hay trato?- sonrió maliciosamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos tras su espalda.

- No. No te creo.- No podía hacerlo, no aun. Tenia que intentarlo.

- Entonces ¿prefieres ser un maldito ignorante y que ella resulte herida?- le pregunto.

El la miró con una ceja levantada. – ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que no la amo cuando sabes perfectamente que me afecta que le hagas daño?-

- No la amas… simplemente juego con tu conciencia.- ella respondió francamente mirándose las uñas despreocupada.

- ¡Eres una…!-

- ¡No te atrevas!- interrumpió levantando un dedo en señal de "detente" y le mando una mirada asesina. – No me gusta que me llames perra, me lastimas.-

- ¡Perra!- La mano de la muchacha se cruzó con su mejilla, el golpe fue menos intenso que en esa mañana, tal vez porque en la mañana tenia una ataque de locura.

- ¡Que no me llames así!- le grito nuevamente mientras Ryoma se recuperaba del golpe.

- ¡Perra!- volvió a gritar, pero esta vez con menos fuerza.

Ella lo empujo y Ryoma la miro. - ¡Llámame así y te arrepentirás!-

Tomoka hablaba en serio.

- ¿Y que harás?- la reto, pero ella se quedo callada, esperando que el desistiera. - ¿Eh¡Dime, perra!-

La muchacha apretó con fuerza los puños. - ¡Le haré daño, te lo juro!

Los insultos que había deseado gritarle esa mañana murieron en ese momento, sin darse cuenta su cara se puso pálida de miedo, pero a la vez sentía rabia, si, rabia porque ella estaba usando ese maldito chantaje para evitarle muchas cosas. Usaba el chantaje por cualquier cosa.

Pero prefirió quedarse callado, dándole a entender que solo seria por un tiempo.

- No estoy para esto, iré al salón.- murmuro entre dientes y comenzó a caminar lejos de Tomoka, que tomo su brazo del que inmediatamente se zafo en un brusco encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿No me crees?- le pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

Ryoma prefirió quedarse callado a que decir algo que la molestara, no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a Sakuno, pero tampoco estaría dispuesto a humillarse a si mismo, aquel accidente fue solo un accidente, **no** podía ser intencional.

- ¡Contesta!- Tomoka le ordeno sacudiéndolo fuertemente, pero Ryoma la miro con los labios apretados no dispuesto a hacerlo.

Finalmente ella se rindió y lo soltó apretando los dientes, enojada porque él no le respondía a su pregunta, necesitaba saber si le creía o no para saber que hacer luego. - ¿Y que harás?-

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Qué harás con tu… novia?- la ultima palabra la pronuncio con asco, se suponía que ella debía de ser la novia de Ryoma, no… esa… esa mujer.

Ryoma ladeo su mirada lejos de la de Tomoka sin saber que responder, pero decidió finalmente enfrentarla y con el ceño fruncido levanto la mirada.

- No la dejare.- los ojos de Tomoka se abrieron sorprendidos. ¡Había jurado que se alejaría!

- Ja.- se recupero pensando rápidamente. - ¿No te importa lo que le pase?-

- ¿Qué ganarías con matarla?... ¿Qué yo me vuelva tu novio?- pregunto y termino por una risa burlona a lo que Tomoka lo miro seriamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

De alguna forma sonaba tan estúpido que Tomoka usara un chantaje tan barato para alejarlo de Sakuno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella fuera capaz de matar sin tener remordimiento y además, parecía que Tomoka no hubiese siquiera tratado de matar a alguien… bueno, al menos antes del incidente de esa mañana.

- Lo que gano es vengarme de ella…- lo miro.

- ¿Por qué, entonces, no lo haces directamente?... ¿Por qué prefieres perdonar su vida si yo me alejo de ella?- le pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Porque eso seria mi otra venganza y la que prefiero en realidad…- respondió.

- Entonces no lo hagas.-

- Tengo que hacerlo.- le dijo de vuelta mientras sonreía.

- Esto es tan estúpido, alguien como tu, a tu edad… ¿capaz de matar?- intento burlarse de ella.

- Eres tan… tonto, te niegas a creer… ¿no?- se acercó a el y aunque quiso retroceder, no lo hizo para evitar demostrarle que lo intimidaba, la mano de Tomoka se acerco a su cara para tocarlo, pero el retrocedió de inmediato la cabeza colocando una expresión de asco. Ella lo miro como si el que necesitara ayuda fuera el. - ¿No entiendes?... Mi vida termino, ya no tengo porque vivir… mi propósito eres tu en estos momentos **y** vengarme de la tonta.-

Ryoma se quedo callado. - ¿Crees que me importa lo que pueda pasarme?... ¿Crees que me importa si mi vida se hunde?

- Si.- respondió con firmeza realmente sin creérselo.

- ¡Mi vida esta arruinada!- retrocedió mirándolo seriamente. – Cualquier cosa que haga no podría arruinarme más…-

- ¡Eso es lo que crees!-

- No, esa es la verdad, no me importa lo que me pase...- dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos. – Lo que **si** me importa es quedarme parada sin un propósito.-

- ¿Por qué no eliges algo que no sea molestarme?- le pregunto esperando que pudiese hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Porque tú y ella me traicionaron, **nunca** permitiré eso, tendré mi venganza!- le grito apretando los puños.

- Y después ¿Qué?- ella pareció interesarse por lo que el decía. – Luego de obtener tu venganza… ¿Qué sucederá?-

- Te conquistare.- respondió sonriendo triunfante mientras inclinaba la cabeza. – Si me toma toda la vida no me importa…

- Estas enferma.- respondió con una mueca de desagrada y la sonrisa de Tomoka rápidamente desapareció por una mirada seria.

- No creo que estés en el lugar indicado para decir eso.- se miro las uñas. - ¿No crees que algún día pueda hacerte arrepentir por decirme eso?

Ryoma rápidamente comprendió la indirecta y la desesperación se apodero de el.

- ¡Le diré!- grito, no le creía por completo, pero **si **estaba comenzando a creerle. Tomoka lo miro sin expresión. – Ella se alejara de ti, tomara precauciones, yo… yo cuidare de ella y le diremos a tus padres para que te den ayuda.- la amenazo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

La mención de sus padres hizo que algo en el interior del cuerpo de Tomoka hirviera y toda la calma con la que estaba tratando ese asunto se esfumo, algo así como un volcán. Abofeteo con mucha mas fuerza a Ryoma, mas de la que uso la primera vez.

- ¡NO LOS MENCIONES!- grito y Ryoma se toco la mejilla mientras la miraba sorprendido, parecía otra persona. - ¡Es su culpa!- lo agarro del cuello de su camisa y lo estrello contra el tronco del árbol. - ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mis padres, NUNCA más te atrevas a hacerlo!-

Poco a poco sus gritos fueron haciéndose menos fuertes hasta que se calmo y Ryoma observo como ella intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, la muchacha no soltó del cuello de su camisa hasta que finalmente dio varios pasos hacia atrás, pero no dijo nada.

- No me alejare… ya esta decidido.- No estaría dispuesto a ceder a sus patéticos juegos, se irguió en un intento de recuperarse del mareo de la cachetada y comenzó a caminar lejos de Tomoka.

Cuando miro hacia al frente se percato de varias personas que miraban a su dirección, de seguro sorprendidos por la fuerte discusión que se formo entre Tomoka y el, en especial la muchacha cuyos gritos probablemente se escucharon desde el interior de la escuela.

La escuela… Ahora ese era su objetivo, tenia que ir allá.

Les frunció el ceño de forma amenazadora a los entrometidos que murmuraban y estos rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo, alejándose de la escena. Continuó caminando, pero la voz de Tomoka lo detuvo. – Tonto ignorante, estúpido, idiota…-

¿Ahora que le pasaba? Se volteo para verla mirándolo seriamente, pero luego ella rompió a reír desquiciada. - ¡Eres tan estúpido!

- ¿Qué?...- ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Y que si le dices?- Aquello atrajo su atención y se volteo para mirarla confundido. – Si le dices solo me reclamara, tal vez… o conociendo a la pobre ingenua llorara y me preguntara porque… **si te cree**.- levanto el dedo índice hacia su dirección mientras decía las ultimas tres palabras. – Luego dejaremos de ser amigas… ¿y a mi que me importa si dejamos de serlo?... Yo la seguiré hasta cumplir mi amenaza… aunque si cuidas de ella, siempre habrá un momento en el que haya un descuido y será en ese momento cuando yo aproveche y…- lo miro sonriendo maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos.

Ryoma abrió los ojos.

- Estas loca.- fue lo que pudo decir y Tomoka lo miro furiosa, pero luego se relajo.

- Loca por ti.- le sonrió "tiernamente" causándole repugnancia.

- ¡Le diremos a tus padres para que busquen ayuda y…!- en ese momento, Tomoka lo miro furiosa y agarro el cuello de su camisa.

- Anda, hazlo, estoy segura de que no te creerán y si lo hacen están muy ocupados destruyendo mi vida como para que yo les importe **y** si intentan buscar… ayuda…- aquello lo dijo con asco, no creía que necesitase ayuda. -…yo simplemente negare todo.-

- Ja… tus acciones te revelaran.-

- Exacto.- ella sonrió. – Las acciones de niña buena que fingiré revelaran que no estabas en lo correcto, entonces **tú** serás la mala persona que me acuso falsamente.- Ryoma se zafo de su agarre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, aunque por dentro la cara era otra, estaba acorralado y no sabia que hacer.

Solo hacer lo que Tomoka le pedía.

Y si se decidiera a hacerlo, no seria capaz de dejar a Sakuno diciéndole que se iba con su mejor amiga, seria **dos** traiciones al mismo tiempo, no podía siquiera imaginar su cara de dolor, no quería verla destrozada por algo así, pero no sabía que hacer.

Pero si ella vivía podía al menos vivir con la conciencia tranquila, la dejaría buscar la felicidad en otra persona y… y el… ¿Qué sucedería con el?... ¿Se quedaría con una desquiciada?

¿Seria capaz de hacer tal sacrificio?

- No puedo hacerlo…- murmuro bajando la cabeza mientras una mano descansaba en su frente, sentía que el corazón le dolía demasiado. – No se como puedo alejarla…- Tomoka lo miro con los ojos brillándole de alegría… ¿finalmente cedería?

Ignorando la forma en como hablaba, tan lleno de dolor, comenzó a brincar discretamente de alegría mientras chocaba las palmas. – Entonces… ¿cederás?-

Silencio.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz!- camino hacia a el sonriendo alegre y cuando sus manos se acercaron para abrazarlo, Ryoma retrocedió bruscamente dando a entender que NO quería tener contacto con ella.

- Lo… haré…- La imagen de Sakuno estaba en su mente mientras decía esas palabras… estaba cediendo… estaba siendo tan cobarde, pero no la quería muerta, no lo permitiría. Miro a Tomoka seriamente que sonreía muy feliz… y odiaba que no le importara lo mucho que le dolía eso.

Claro que no le importaría. Si pensaba que el no amaba a Sakuno. Ella creía más bien que estaba haciéndole un favor, que lo estaba haciendo despertar de alguna clase de hechizo.

- Solo si sabes como puedo alejarla.- dijo en un vago intento de hacerla desistir, pero ella sonrió al ver una figura que se acercaba a sus espaldas justo en el momento oportuno.

- Se que puedo hacer, pero tendrás que soportar mi cercanía, **amor**.- La palabra le sonó tan extraña y no tuvo tiempo para preguntar a que se refería cuando sintió sus manos tras su cuello, atrayendo su cabeza hacia la de ella, chocando sus labios en los suyos.

Sintió como el estomago se revolvía de asco hacia sí mismo y hacia a ella, no sabia a quien le tenia mas asco. Tal vez más a sí mismo, por estar actuando tan cobarde y por estar besando, o mejor dicho, dejarse ser besado por la mejor amiga de su novia.

Cuando Ryoma intento separarse, Tomoka apretó el agarre y abrió los ojos para mirarlo seriamente y se alejo un poco de sus labios para murmurarle rápidamente. - Esta aquí…-

"_¿Qué?" _Quiso preguntarle sin entender a lo que se refería, pero no tardo en comprender. - ¿R-Ryoma…?... ¿To…Tomoka?...-

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al comprender la actitud repentina de Tomoka y rápidamente se alejo de ella para voltear casi en un brinco hacia la dirección de Sakuno, que los miraba con los ojos abiertos, poco a poco llenándose de lágrimas.

- Sa…Sakuno…- el susurró en su sorpresa, las piernas estaban flojas, el corazón le latía rápidamente.

Tomoka iba a abrir la boca para comenzar su trabajo, pero la voz temblorosa de Sakuno la calló.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto?- pregunto instintivamente llevándose una mano hacia la boca de la sorpresa mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - ¿Qué…?

- Sakuno…- intento hablar Ryoma.

- ¿E-Es… es a esto para que me llamaste?- pudo preguntar atrayendo entonces las manos hacia su pecho que le dolía demasiado, no solo porque Ryoma la había engañado en tan poco tiempo sino que también… ¡Era con Tomoka! Su mejor amiga, a la que contó casi todo lo que vivió con Ryoma en esos últimos días.

Dos personas que eran muy preciadas para ella.

- Sakuno.- volvió a intentar hablar mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- No puede ser cierto…- las palabras de Sakuno lo detuvieron para mirarla sin palabras.

¿Y ahora que podía decir?... Ahora menos podía decirle que Tomoka, que todo era su culpa, ahora menos le creería.

Tomoka la miró sintiéndose… feliz, así mismo era como ella se sintió, era un sentimiento parecido al que Sakuno estaba sintiendo cuando le contaron la noticia de que sus padres se divorciarían, esas palabras salieron de su boca al mismo tiempo que lloraba con un dolor profundo.

- Y-Yo…- balbuceó Ryoma.

- No tenías que mostrarme… no tenías que… que mostrármelo con acciones…- Sakuno pudo hablar en medio del nudo que se había formado en su garganta. - ¡Podías decírmelo!.. ¡Y-Yo podía entender!... ¡Se que no soy tan… mujer, p-pero… no tenias que hacer esto!...- comenzó a gritar con los ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos, su cuerpo temblaba mientras lloraba. Había creído que ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida, pero no… no había sido así. Incluso en ese poco tiempo con Ryoma había incluso imaginado que el seria con quien ella se casaría.

¡Había descubierto que dos personas muy preciadas para ella la traicionaban!

Aquello fue suficiente para descubrir que ese día no era bueno.

Ryoma se odiaba a si mismo por lo que hizo, la cara de Sakuno había sido peor de lo que había imaginado, ahora ella se sentía mal por su culpa, el estaba siendo el causante de su dolor… Quería decirle que para el, ella era suficiente, que no había nada que tenia que cambiar en ella, pero sus manos estaban atadas.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto en una forma que se suponía que debía de ser un grito, pero el nudo en su garganta le quitaba fuerza a sus palabras. - ¿Por qué tenias que hacer esto?... ¡Que no pensaste en mis sentimientos!... ¡No pensaste que esto podía dolerme!

Ninguno dijo nada.

- ¿Y por qué con Tomoka?...- Tantas preguntas en su interior que deseaba que fueran respondidas.

Tomoka camino hacia al frente mirándola seriamente. – Sakuno.-

La muchacha la miró… a la que se suponía que fue su mejor amiga.

- Yo siempre ame a Ryoma.- le confeso y el muchacho la miro con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer su descaro, no podía creer que hablara de esa forma tan abierta y sin miedo, sin una pizca de remordimiento. – Lamento que sea así que descubras esto, pero… pero yo realmente lo amo… ¡Y el también me ama!-

_¿Qué?_

- Entonces… ¿Por qué me pidió que fuera su novia?- pregunto ella y en ese momento la atención fue centrada en Ryoma.

- Y-Yo…- Tomoka lo miraba con fuerza esperando que no arruinara eso o lo haría arrepentirse. – Yo…- no podía hacerlo.

- Amor…- escucho a Tomoka murmurar entre dientes con fuerza y comprendió el significado de esa palabra. Sakuno no la escucho, pues su atención estaba en Ryoma.

Era una como una clase de orden, ella esperaba una actitud departe de el.

- Solo quería… pasar un buen rato contigo, pero lamentablemente… Tomoka…- el nombre lo mencionó con cierta dificultad mientras miraba el suelo avergonzado de sí mismo. -…se puso toda celosa y…-

- ¡Basta!- Sakuno se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar más, las palabras desgarraban cada vez más su corazón.

Ryoma se calló mirándola seriamente, aunque por dentro realmente se odiaba.

- Yo me voy.- la voz de Tomoka se escucho entre el silencio constantemente interrumpido por el llanto de Sakuno y Ryoma la miro molesto… ¿se atrevía a dejarlo solo en esto?

Pero lamentablemente ella no se dio cuenta de su mirada y continuo su camino despreocupadamente hacia la escuela para buscar su mochila e irse de allí de una vez, sonreía victoriosa, finalmente había logrado su propósito.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, Ryoma miraba el camino por el que había caminado Tomoka con odio y Sakuno seguía buscando las palabras para expresar su dolor… su… su odio.

- ¿Solo… para pasar… un buen rato…?- pregunto finalmente y aunque no había sido mucho el tiempo que pasaron juntos, las memorias las tenía grabadas en la mente, se había hecho tantas ilusiones y ese poco tiempo junto a Ryoma intensifico lo que ella sentía hacia a el.

Ryoma la miro y aprovechando que ella no lo veía, como temiendo a recordar, la observo con toda la tristeza que su rostro pudo expresar. – Si.-

- ¿Y te divertiste?- pregunto tragando con dolor y Ryoma la miró abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Sakuno levantó la mirada.

Ryoma apretó los labios y los puños, ladeó la mirada y finalmente respondió fingiendo desagrado. – No, eres tan… aburrida, me arrepiento de haber siquiera intentado jugarle esa mala broma a Tomoka.-

Sakuno abrió los ojos, corrió hacia a el e intento darle una cachetada con mucha fuerza, lo suficiente para que supiera el dolor que el le estaba causando, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo conocido, el era quien había destrozado la amistad que tenia con Tomoka, estaba acabando con la paz de su vida en tan poco tiempo y aunque la cachetada no fue tan fuerte debido a que el llanto era demasiado y la hacia muy débil, eso exactamente transmitía el dolor que le había provocado a ella, emocionalmente el golpe que le había propinado era muchísimo mas doloroso que cualquiera que había recibido departe de Tomoka, los cuales nunca habían significado nada a diferencia de estos.

Ryoma apenas movió la cabeza en cuanto recibió el golpe y se quedo quieto sin hacer otro movimiento, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Sakuno se abalanzó sobre el intentando golpearlo con sus puños, pero físicamente al muchacho no le dolía e intento detenerla, pero ella continuo. - ¡Te odio!-

Ryoma la miró aparentemente sin expresión.

- ¡Destruiste mi amistad con ella, es tu culpa!... ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?- le gritó poco a poco deteniendo sus golpes. - ¿Por qué tuve que…- _…enamorarme de ti?_

- ¿No crees que si ella realmente fuera tu amiga, no te hubiera hecho esto?- le pregunto agarrando sus brazos alejándola de el, pero Sakuno se zafó retrocediendo bruscamente, no quería tener contacto con el. Le desagradaba cualquier contacto con el.

- Te odio…- murmuró tapándose la cara con las manos para seguir llorando, el pecho le dolía demasiado, apenas podía respirar y sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo.

Ryoma comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado de ella, dejándola sola, aunque deseando quedarse y decirle la verdad, pero ya Tomoka le había dicho lo que pasaría si lo hacia, decirle la verdad no cambiaría demasiado las cosas.

- Hace rato pensé que me amabas…- murmuró y Sakuno se volteó para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos ante su burla, pero Ryoma ya estaba lejos como para responderle.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sobre su pecho mientras miraba el suelo… lo amaba ahora, pero también lo detestaba y **tenía**… simplemente tenía que olvidarse de él.

…

Sus pies resonaban en el pasillo vacío de la escuela mientras miraba el suelo con la mente en blanco sin saber que hacer… ¿ahora qué? Acababa de perder a dos personas muy queridas para ella y ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, cayeron en el suelo y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a llorar, rápidamente se llevó las manos a los ojos, estrujándolos, intentando detener las gotas saladas, negándose a llorar por personas como esas.

La puerta de un salón se abrió y alzo la vista solo para saber de quien se trataba, temiendo que fuese un maestro o maestra y se acercara para saber que le sucedía… como si fuera a decirle, seguramente le dirían: _"No llores por él, hay muchos mas en el mundo"_ Eso lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo… ¿no tenia el derecho de llorar todo lo que pudiese hasta cansarse? Desafortunadamente no era un maestro, sino de cierta figura de dos moños que la miro con los labios entreabiertos sin ninguna clase de sorpresa.

- T-Tomoka…- pudo decir con los ojos un poco abiertos de la sorpresa.

La muchacha se volteó para caminar haciendo caso omiso a los sentimientos de Sakuno sosteniendo su mochila, pero se detuvo al escucharla preguntar. - ¿Por qué Tomoka?-

Se volteo para verla con una expresión de aburrimiento. - ¿Por qué, qué?-

- ¿Por qué… por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto tristemente.

La mirada de Tomoka se volvió fría. – Porque lo mereces.-

- ¿Qué?- no comprendía nada… se sentía tan confundida, de pronto el día que estaba sonriéndole había resultado uno de los peores que había tenido hasta el momento.

- Ryoma es mío.- dijo frunciendo el ceño rápidamente defendiendo lo que era suyo.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a que…- trago con dolor intentando detener las lagrimas. -…a que… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- Tomoka abrió los ojos. – Nunca me dijiste que… que **realmente** te gustaba Ryoma.-

- ¿Qué?- le gritó molesta. - ¡Acaso tengo que decírtelo en tu cara!... ¿Qué no podías responder esa pregunta por ti misma?... ¡Acaso eres tan estúpida!- Sakuno abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida por la conducta inesperada de Tomoka. - ¡Eres una… maldita perra!-

- T-Tomoka…-

- ¡Querías quitármelo!... ¡Yo estaba sufriendo el divorcio de mis padres y para colmo mi… mejor "amiga" quería quitarme a MI príncipe!- continuó.

- No lo sabía… debiste decírmelo.- bajó la cabeza tristemente. – S-Si… si me lo hubieras dicho, te **juro** que no me hubiese metido entre ustedes.-

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan estúpida?... ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerse ver como la buena del cuento? A Tomoka le irritaba que Sakuno saliera como la buena mientras que ella sonaba como la mala. - ¡No te creo!-

- ¡Es la verdad!- rápidamente insistió Sakuno mirándola con las manos en el pecho esperando que ese malentendido se resolviera.

- ¡No!- grito y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. - ¡Solo finges para que evitar que te haga algo, pero te lo haré!- antes de que Sakuno pudiera contestar, los dedos de Tomoka estaban sujetando fuertemente su cabello, permitiendo que la mochila cayera al suelo. - ¡Nunca te perdonare que me hayas traicionado!- con las manos sujetas a su cabello estrello a Sakuno con toda su fuerza hacia al suelo provocando que un quejido de dolor escapara los labios de la castaña.

- ¡No te traicione intencionalmente!- gimió comenzando a llorar más por lo que Tomoka pensaba de ella que por el golpe.

- ¡Mientes!- Tomoka se arrodilló frente a ella y una y otra vez golpeo la cabeza de Sakuno contra el sólido suelo.

- ¡No!- Sakuno intentaba liberarse, pero mantener los ojos abiertos no era buena idea cuando estaba siendo sacudida y más cuando era golpeada brutalmente en la cabeza.

- ¡SÍ!-

- ¡Por favor Tomoka, créeme!- le rogó cerrando los ojos mientras recibía los golpes. Entonces Tomoka se inclino hacia su cara cerca de su oído, su aliento chocando contra su piel de forma violenta debido a la agitación.

- No lo permitiré.- le susurro al oído entre dientes, se levanto dejando a Sakuno mareada en el suelo y cuando la castaña intento pararse, la pateo comenzando a disfrutar eso, con la punta del zapato junto en la costilla con intenciones de romperla. - ¿OÍSTE¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- y con eso se refería a que no permitiría que Sakuno y Ryoma se quedaran juntos.

- ¡Oiga, deténgase!- se escucho la voz de un profesor y antes de que Tomoka pudiera voltearse, estaba siendo sujeta de varias personas a las que quiso insultar, pero prefirió quedarse callada. - ¿Qué piensa que esta haciendo?...

La vista de Sakuno se opacó poco a poco hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos cayendo en el inconciente.

…

- ¿Qué hiciste?- Ryoma demando una respuesta agarrando del cuello de la camisa de Tomoka, mirándola furioso tras haberla llamado para hablar con ella en privado en el parque.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- intento zafarse, pero la fuerza de Ryoma se hizo más fuerte. - ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Por qué rayos la lastimaste de esa forma?- le hablo peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Tomoka, mirándola **muy** furioso.

- ¡No se a quien te refieres!- En realidad si sabia a que o mas bien, a _quien_ se refería.

Ryoma le dio una fuerte sacudida. - ¡A Sakuno!.. ¿Quién mas?

Tomoka se quedo callada y luego miro hacia al lado.

- Me enojo la estúpida, tenia que darle su merecido.- contesto con indiferencia, ya había perdido su miedo a que Ryoma intentara golpearla. No era del tipo que lo hacia.

- ¡Casi la matas!- exclamo soltándola y no exageraba, si el maestro hubiera llegado mas tarde, Sakuno pudo haber tenido un serio daño en el cerebro debido a los golpes de la cabeza.

Y ahora ella estaba en el hospital, ciega temporalmente, al menos eso se esperaba.

- Mejor que sea así ¿no?... así no te quedan dudas.- se sentó en un asiento del parque de donde Ryoma la había levantado y comenzó a limar sus uñas ignorando al muchacho que bajaba su mirada.

No. No le quedaban dudas. Tomoka hablaba en serio para su desgracia.

Ahí se había perdido la persona con la que quería compartir sus alegrías, ahora solo le quedaba lograr su sueño solo, sin nadie, excepto Tomoka, pero ella no era igual a Sakuno.

Nunca lo seria.

Nadie lo seria.

- Por cierto… tendré que tomar terapias con un psicólogo…- ella dijo mirando sus uñas al tiempo que soltaba un respingo de disgusto, Ryoma la miro sin importarle demasiado lo que ella dijese. – Ja… como si me ayudara en algo…-

Ryoma tenía una esperanza en esas terapias, que ayudaran a Tomoka y que ella lo dejase en paz de una vez, pero la esperanza no logro nada.

Tomoka fingió que no le ocurría nada, solo un mal control de su temperamento y cuando termino sus terapias, tenía pleno control de este… o al menos, bastante.

…

Momoshiro abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con la figura con los ojos fijos en la pared o más bien, con la mirada perdida que miraba mas allá de la pared, estaba callada, los ojos hinchados que demostraban que había llorado por largos periodos. Había venido porque cuando oyó del incidente por rumores de estudiantes y lo comento con Ryoma para sonsacarle mas información.

- Si se…- había respondido con tranquilidad mientras amarraba ambos tenis.

- ¿Ya fuiste a visitarla?- a decir verdad escucharlo hablar con esa tranquilidad, sin una pizca de preocupación lo había sorprendido, pero aun así logro formular la pregunta con una pizca de picardía para molestarlo como de costumbre aun creyendo que ambos tenían una relación.

Pero Ryoma, o lo ignoro o no le importo, pues se levanto como si nada mirando hacia al frente y camino con la raqueta roja en manos. – No.-

En ese momento pensó que algo había sucedido, simplemente Ryoma actuaba extraño y sospechaba que no era por el incidente de Sakuno, podía oler algo mas y sabría a toda costa que sucedía. En cuanto cerro la puerta, se percato del ligero temblor que el cuerpo de Sakuno hacia, también lograba ver el esfuerzo que hacia por detenerlo o al menos, por ocultarlo lo mas que pudiera.

- ¿Q-Quien es?...- pregunto su voz temblorosa y triste, los ojos hinchados fijos en la pared, se había percatado de cierto tono de miedo. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de que su amiga le hizo eso, de seguro le tenía miedo a que viniera e intentara algo más.

- Soy yo.- contesto Momoshiro sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Eh?- la voz le resultaba familiar, pero realmente no lograba recordar de donde.

- Momoshiro.- respondió a la pregunta mental y ella abrió los ojos sin fijarlo en su dirección, después de todo no podía verlo.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí?- pregunto en su sorpresa ligeramente moviendo la cabeza hacia su dirección.

- Vine a verte, después de todo eres la novia de Ryoma.- contestó inocentemente.

La sola mención del nombre del joven tenista provoco una reacción inmediata, las lagrimas de sus ojos cayeron sin problema alguno y un nudo se formo en su garganta que le privo de palabras. El dolor era aun más intenso cuando oía su nombre, que rápidamente le recordaba lo horrible que había sido ese día en el que perdió a **dos** personas preciadas para ella.

Pero… ¿acaso ella fue alguna vez importante para esas dos personas?

Tal vez no.

Y le dolía tanto, de solo pensar que ella fue la única en pensar así, que ellos siempre se burlaban de ella mientras ella los consideraba personas grandiosas y dignas de ser felices.

Había vivido esos días con el miedo de que algún día Ryoma se presentara en el hospital, no sabia el porque de su venida, pero tal vez seria para burlarse de ella. También había vivido con el miedo de que Tomoka viniese, le temía a esa nueva persona en la que se había convertido, como si la chica que había conocido hubiera cambiado gracias a ese choque de su vida.

- Oye.- se alarmo Momoshiro colocando una mano sobre el hombre de Sakuno gentilmente mientras ella se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. - ¿Qué te sucede?-

- El… el…- intento mencionar el nombre, pero no podía salir de sus labios. – El…- trago con dolor lo mejor que le permitió el nudo de su garganta. – El… y yo… no somos novios… no creo que nunca lo hayamos sido…-

Los ojos de Momoshiro se abrieron rápidamente. – P-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

El sollozo de Sakuno se hizo más fuerte, más intenso por la simple pregunta que trajo recuerdos que prefería olvidar y Momoshiro apretó los labios obligándose a callar su boca, dándose cuenta de que ese tema era prohibido. Seria incapaz de hacerla hablar si ella no lo deseaba.

Luego de que Sakuno comenzara a calmarse, Momoshiro comenzó a hablar de varias cosas, a hacer bromas para animarla, para alejarla de cualquier mal pensamiento y ella escuchaba sonriendo débilmente, pero era falso… el lo sabía, en el fondo Sakuno tenia los recuerdos en lo profundo de su mente atormentándole y muchas veces se encontraba preguntándose el porque de todo eso, si todo lo que había vivido con Tomoka había sido una falsa y lo mismo con Ryoma… si su amor por el era solo una mentira, se había enamorado de una persona que consideraba grandiosa y resulto ser tan…

De inmediato se obligaba poner atención a Momoshiro para olvidarlo, pero no por mucho.

- Momoshiro…- ella interrumpió el relato de una anécdota que el muchacho contaba algo avergonzado en cuanto un pensamiento cruzo la cabeza de la muchacha.

- ¿Sí?- el respondió inclinando la cabeza con seriedad.

Al principio quiso decirle algo, pero prefirió callarse cerrando los labios. – Lo siento… continúa.-

Momoshiro se quedó callado esperando con pocas esperanzas de que ella se arrepintiera y finalmente le dijese lo que iba a decirle, pero luego de un par de segundos mirándola con seriedad, finalmente continuo con un suspiro discreto.

…

Solo dos días pasaron desde la visita de Momoshiro, había vuelto el día anterior y le había prometido que ese día no seria la excepción pues supuestamente era el gran día, cuando saldría finalmente del hospital, su cuerpo se había recuperado, pero aun no recobraba su vista. El doctor había dicho que pronto podría haber indicios de visión y si no… estaría ciega por siempre. Pero confiaba.

Sakuno estaba sentada erguida sobre la cama recogida de su habitación, vestida con ropa casual que su abuela le había traído y esperando que ella terminara de hablar con el doctor sobre sus necesidades y cuidados. Momoshiro vendría después, tal vez no tardaría demasiado y llegaría con su sonrisa que aunque fuera un poco la animaba.

Momoshiro…

La joven sonrió reconociendo que el era un muy buen amigo después de todo y que había de asustarle su relación con…

- Sakuno.- la abuela se volteó hacia la muchacha acercándose con una expresión seria mientras esperaba a que el doctor.

- ¿Si?- respondió, pero sin mover la cabeza.

- ¿No tienes a alguna amiga en Seigaku que pueda ayudarte a mantenerte al día con tus tareas?- le pregunto preocupada, ya que Tomoka había resultado no ser una buena amiga y definitivamente no podían contar con ella.

Sakuno se quedo callada ante la mención de Seigaku, no quería pensar en ese lugar, quería olvidarse de ese lugar, no quería volver… no quería encontrarse con ellos, ni con Ryoma ni con Tomoka, quería que ellos se quedasen atrás, quería volver a empezar, pero en otro lugar, no se iba a dejar por vencida, sin embargo, en Seigaku no podría encontrar la fuerza suficiente para continuar.

- Abuela…- murmuro con la voz entrecortada, captando de inmediato la atención de Sumire. – No quiero volver.- susurro y trato de mirarla, pero no veía nada… aun.

- ¿Qué?- Sumire inclino la cabeza un poco sin comprender.

- No quiero volver…- repitió con la voz temblorosa, las lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y su cuerpo comenzando a temblar, instintivamente apretando los puños. -…a Seigaku… no quiero volver…

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- ¡No quiero!- quiso gritar pero quedo ahogado en sus sollozos.

- No puedes huir, tienes que enfrentar tus miedos.- intentó hacerla reflexionar mientras tocaba con gentileza su cabeza.

- No…- susurró cerrando los ojos, no podía imaginarse a Ryoma y a Tomoka juntos, simplemente le recordaría su traición, le crearían muchísimas malas memorias y seria peor, porque no creía que podría continuar adelante si seguía así.

- Te queda poco para graduarte, estoy segura que…- cuando rodeo sus brazos suavemente para abrazarla, Sakuno se aferró a su pecho llorando con fuerza.

- ¡No quiero, no puedo!- gimió.

- Tienes que…

- ¡Lo se, pero no puedo!- rodeo la cintura de Sumire con sus brazos atrapando la tela de su abrigo entre sus manos. - ¡Por favor, abuela!-

Sumire se quedó callada, pensándolo.

- ¡No me hagas volver a Seigaku, no podría soportarlo!

La petición que Sakuno le rogó a Sumire termino por convencerla y no la volvió a mandar a Seigaku, sino que la transfirió a una escuela diferente donde Sakuno intento su mejor esfuerzo por seguir adelante y prefirió no hablar de lo que sucedió.

Ryoma intento buscarla, _realmente_ intento hacerlo, pero cuando finalmente decidió buscarla en su casa, se habían mudado y no volvió a verla.

Tuvo problemas con Sumire que se resolvieron a finales de año.

El día de su graduación finalmente se rindió y decidió acostumbrarse a estar sin Sakuno, a conformarse con el camino que el había elegido y del que se arrepentía.

…

En el taxi que los llevaba nuevamente al apartamento, Ryoma miraba por la ventana del auto mientras su codo se apoyaba de la puerta. Sakuno miraba fijamente el camino por el cual recorrían y ninguno tenía la intención de hablar, hasta que Ryoma hablo.

- ¿Por qué volviste?...- pregunto de pronto mirándola de reojo junto con el ceño fruncido, su cara apoyada de la palma de su mano.

Sakuno abrió levemente los ojos ante la pregunta inesperada, pero finalmente los relajó para mirarlo con una sonrisa falsa que a Ryoma simplemente comenzaba a hervirle la sangre.

- ¿Por qué pregunta?- contesto con otra pregunta.

- Solo contesta.- fue su respuesta hostil uniendo cada vez más las cejas.

- Preferiría que me preguntara con mas educación.- se inclino para verlo a los ojos con timidez, esperando que le hiciese caso y sonriendo amablemente.

Ryoma se quedo callado, pero tras sentir la mirada castaña sobre el finalmente se rindió. Se volteo y sonrió de lo más hipócrita. – Por favor… ¿me podrías responder el porque de tu indeseado regreso?-

El sarcasmo era obvio… en parte y Sakuno dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota. Ryoma era un caso perdido.

- Alguien intervino por ti.- fijo su mirada hacia al camino con una expresión seria.

El interés de Ryoma fue capturado por un mal presentimiento y frunció el ceño molesto.

- ¿Quién?-

Sakuno volteo la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

- Tomoka.

Continuara…

**Al final escribí un pequeño resumen de lo que continuó adelante y lo escribiré luego con el transcurso del fic, eso incluye a Momo y Ryoma.**

**xD A ver… los reviews cada vez son mas largos… genial o,o…: chekando reviews: Responderé algunos oxo**

**_-ivekag-_: Oyep (tironeandole del brazo) xD as lo q por ahi te dijeron xP quiero ver..mejor dicho leer xD que haria saku-chan para bañar a Ryoma :o**

Hmm... tal vez... : música de suspenso:

**_piri-chan.anti-kikyou_: Vaya si que te demoraste con esta actualización…**

What? Solo me tome un par de días en actualizar el capitulo 7 o oU

**Mensajes de odio hacia Tomoka y como debería de morir**

n n Yo también la odio (en el fic, aclaro), si pudieran darme sugerencias de cómo darle su merecido estaría agradecida (es que aun no se que hacer con ella -x-Uu)

**_kaeri-chan_: La felicidad ojala no tarde...**

Yo también lo espero… SOLO lo espero… o,o nyajajaja…

**_slamina_: Puedo imaginarme cuando Ryoma rompio con Sakuno asi que la verdad no quiero verlo echo realidad si es que lo escribes a menos que sea terriblemente necesario que lo hagas por favor no escribas como fue que rompieron.**

o,o Sorry, creo que fue necesario, espero que no haya sido tan malo como lo imaginaste, ah… gracias por tu apoyo xD

**_Viridiana_: Osease q Ryoma trata mal a Sakuno para q Tomoka no le haga nada?**

o.o Exacto : levanta el pulgar de su mano diestra: Pero cuando tu lo dices o mas bien, lo dicen de esa forma suena _taaan_ estúpido...

**(Capitulo 6) _Aiko1504_: En cuanto a Tomok ok... aqui en tu fic definitivamente a esta chik le patina el coco**

o o… xDDDDDDDDDDDD "Le patina el coco"… jajaja… xDDUu Te luciste y estoy de acuerdo…

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, son geniales ;w;…**

**Prefiero no opinar del capitulo (eso lo harán ustedes oxó… xD).**

…**Estoy feliz (;w;).**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	9. Confrontaciones y celos

Capitulo 9

¿Tomoka?- la miro nada sorprendido. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Si esa misma maldita lo había llamado para informarlo al respecto. Sin embargo, hizo el mejor esfuerzo por verse sorprendido y un poco interesado.

Si… me visito para reconciliarnos y hablamos… y quedamos en seguir viéndonos.- Sakuno dijo, algo esperanzada de que la amistad entre ambas se podía recuperar y Ryoma solo la miro, sintiendo algo de frustración. Maldita Tomoka. Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos… ¿y que podía hacer? Nada.

Y después te pidió que de favor me cuidaras…- dijo en un tono monótono, sabiendo lo que venia. Que caramba. Era tan predecible lo que estaba haciendo esa estúpida.

Sakuno lo miro, sin comprender el tono que usaba. Parecía que sabía lo que venia. Como si supiera que venia. Se quedo mirándolo, sin darse cuenta, y por un momento, pensó en que porque no podían las cosas volver a ser como antes. Ya que Tomoka había regresado… ¿Por qué ella y Ryoma no podían tener una relación decente?

Ryoma, que miraba por la ventana del taxi, sintió la mirada de la castaña y con el ceño fruncido, giro la cabeza para mirarla, molesto. Sakuno se sonrojo dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándolo embobada, imaginando un futuro que no podía ser. Tonta. – Ya que vamos a mantener esto profesional, podemos empezar con que dejes de estar mirándome así.

Sakuno miro hacia la dirección contrario, avergonzada. Era en parte verdad, aunque lo dijo con la misma rudeza de siempre. Ella había promedito que todo se iba a quedar profesional y debía de quedarse así.

Finalmente, el taxi llego al apartamento de Ryoma, donde se tardaron un poco en lo que el taxista ayudaba a Sakuno a sacar la silla de ruedas, a montarla de la forma correcta y ponerla cerca de la puerta de Ryoma. No pudo evitar sentirse como mierda al ver como hacían todo por el y como incluso un completo desconocido ayudaba a la muchacha a hacer eso.

Ella no le había dicho al taxista que le ayudara. De hecho, el taxista se había ofrecido. Estúpido. Lo miro enojado y para su gran desconcierto, algo… ¿celoso…? No. No estaba celoso. Para nada. Pero esa manera con que la miraba. Y cuando ella se volteaba, con la mirada en otra parte menos sobre el taxista… la forma en que el recorría sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de ella… lo hacia hervir por dentro.

Ya, señor Echizen.- dijo ella en su tono de profesionalismo y la miro con desdén. Entonces, el taxista se volvió a ofrecer, comentando algo de que las mujeres no deben de hacer un trabajo pesado y tomo a Ryoma en sus brazos.

¡No necesito ayuda de un estúpido taxista!- dijo, tratando de bajarse, pero usando sus brazos. Sin embargo, el taxista hizo caso omiso mientras Sakuno lo miraba desconcertada.

Perdone el temperamento.- dijo la muchacha, con timidez y un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de Ryoma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles esas cosas a un completo desconocido?... ¿Se le habían olvidado los modales?

No se preocupe.- y le guiño a la muchacha mientras ponía a Ryoma en la silla de ruedas para el desconcierto del muchacho.

Tome su dinero.- interrumpió el muchacho antes de que el taxista dijese algo mas, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, sacando dinero de su cartera y extendiéndolo, todo con rapidez. No iba darle el gusto de entablar una conversación y que… de alguna forma, lograra sacar una cita con la muchacha.

Ah, muchas gracias, caballero.- después miro a Sakuno y cuando fue a decir algo…

Avanza, no tenemos todo el día, niña.- y con eso, se interrumpió todo y Sakuno, muy profesional y sin darse cuenta de nada, saco las cosas del taxi, las puso en la falda de Ryoma, a sugerencia de el… y con eso emprendieron camino al apartamento después de darle las gracias al taxista.

…

Más vale que contestara. Más vale. Esa perra iba a tener que responder por esta situación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerla frente a el y esperar que mantuviera su promesa?

¿Hola?- respondió la voz de Tomoka, su maldita voz, con un cierto tono de dulzura fingida.

Tomoka, ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo sin mucho rodeo, no había que explicar nada. Ella no era tan estúpida como para no saber de lo que hablaba.

Se encontraba en su habitación. Había insistido en un siesta después de llegar y mientras Sakuno se acomoda en la casa, el había llamado a Tomoka para exigir una explicación.

_Cariño_, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño favor.- sonrió con sarcasmo al escucharlo enojado. Si, le gustaba molestarlo ya que el no correspondía a sus sentimientos y ya había pasado un tiempo desde que paso de aquella fase de desesperada a molestarlo y arruinar su vida.

Tomoka.- el dijo en un tono de advertencia, pero al mismo tiempo susurrando. No quería que Sakuno se enterara de su conversación. - ¿Por qué carajo tu haces esto?

Quiero que te mejores, amorcito… no quiero que estés toda la vida invalido… nah, a mi no me gustaría eso.- se miro las uñas, tomando un asiento ya que sabia que la conversación seria intensa. – Te necesito fuerte…- susurro tratando de verse lo mas sensual posible, sugiriendo mucho con esa ultima palabra.

Tomoka… ya estaba pensando en olvidarme de que ella fuera mi enfermera… ¿sabes que? Hasta pensé que era mejor… para el trato que tenemos pero…- miro a la puerta, instintivamente, un poco paranoico de que Sakuno estuviese allí. No lo estaba. - ¿Cómo esperas que cumpla el trato si me pones a Sakuno al frente y después esperas que la trate mal?

Por el bien de ella, lo harás.- dijo como si fuese tan fácil.

Sabia que para el no lo era. Ya hacia un tiempo había reconocido con pesar que el muy estúpido (pero a ese imbécil ella lo amaba) estaba completamente enloquecido por esa muchacha. Y que iba a ser difícil que el se olvidara de ella. Por tanto, pensó… ¿no seria mejor hacerlo sufrir? Poner a esa muchacha frente a el y obligarlo a ser el peor de los patanes frente a ella. Era perfecto.

No.- la respuesta la sorprendió y se irguió, notando algo de desafío en su voz. – Tomoka… hicimos un trato. Yo lo cumplí, pero si tu comienzas a jugar conmigo… vas a terminar perdiendo.- mascullo entre dientes, pero sin hablar muy alto.

Ryoma Echizen. Recuerda lo que…- amenazo con un algo de miedo en su voz.

Si se. Pero ya me estoy cansando de tu jueguito y de tus amenazas.- le dijo triunfante, sintiendo algo de liberación en su pecho. Como si el debió de haber hecho esto desde hace algún tiempo. – Si me sigues jodiendo, tal vez se me olvide que hicimos un trato. Tal vez me canse.

Ryoma…- no sabia que decir, estaba horrorizada por el rumbo que había tomado las cosas.

Tomoka, ya estas advertida.- y le colgó para el desespero de la muchacha que lanzo el teléfono al piso.

¡Maldito Echizen! ¿Quién se creía? ¡¿Que el podía dictar las reglas así no mas! Pues se jodería porque al tan solo movimiento… solo un movimiento hacia la muchacha, algo que no le gustaba y ella le demostraría lo que era capaz de ser. Ya vería.

Se imagino que el podría estar haciendo algo con ella. Que tal vez correría a los brazos de ella y terminarían reconciliándose y con desesperación y con temor, se arrepintió de su decisión. Tal vez cometió un error pensando que el no tendría limites, de que el la obedecería por siempre… tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así… que se encontrara una enfermera o que ella buscara pagarle una. Así, sin que Ryoma tuviese la oportunidad de reconciliarse con Sakuno, sin verse, separados por siempre. Pero los había puesto en un mismo techo, esperando ponerlos en el infierno, separarlos mas aun… y ahora… ellos están ahí… juntos, con Ryoma algo cansado de los chantajes y con la posibilidad de buscarla. De comenzar algo…

_¡ESTUPIDA!_

…

Después de un tiempo en su cuarto, Ryoma salió de su cuarto, con un poquito de buen humor al ver que había podido poner a Tomoka en su lugar. Aunque fuese por un momento. Sin embargo, sabía que no se podía confiar mucho. Ella era capaz de todo, así que, aunque trataría de ser cortes con Sakuno, tampoco buscaría algo muy cercano. Solo lo suficiente hasta que este periodo termine y los dos sigan con sus vidas. Pero tampoco quería hacer de esto un infierno así que…

Cuando se asomo afuera, en su sala había dos figuras. La delgada de Sakuno, que estaba sonriendo de una forma que nunca había visto desde que la había vuelto a ver, y la de Momoshiro, que también sonreía. Tenían una conversación aparentemente entretenida.

Entonces, los pensamientos de amabilidad desaparecieron.

Celos. Envidia. Furia. Todos esos sentimientos se apoderaron de su mente. Y entonces, empezó el infierno.

…

Sakuno ya se había recuperado. Por lo menos físicamente. Y Momoshiro había estado con ella en todo momento, apoyándola para que se recuperara y darle soporte emocional.

En la escuela, Ryoma no era el mismo. Solo venia a hacer lo que se hacia en la escuela. Estudiar. Practicar tenis e irse. Ya no hablaba con nadie. Excepto una muchacha… Tomoka, que venia a donde el, entusiasmada mientras el la miraba con obvio disgusto. Pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Poco a poco, se fue haciendo la idea de lo que estaba pasando y así fue como dejo de hablarle a Ryoma. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Sin embargo, no decía o hacia nada porque no estaba confirmado.

Pero un día, después de insistir en que Ryoma la viera para solucionar todo, Sakuno le conto todo. Entre lagrimas, como el le había dicho que todo había sido un momento… una aventura… como se sintió, como un juguete, como nada… y le dijo que fue con su amiga, a quien también perdió.

Había perdido una ilusión y a su mejor amiga. – Momo… me siento tan mal… perdí a dos personas _tan_ importantes… por favor no insistas mas… por favor, que no se entere en donde estoy… tengo miedo…- la abrazo tratando de consolarla, mientras ella sollozaba descontroladamente, aferrándose a alguien que si ofrecía su amistad de manera sincera.

Y Momo, a escondidas, sin que ella se enterara a pesar de que le dijo que lo dejara así, fue a donde Ryoma un día. – Echizen.- le dijo, encontrándolo en los vestidores, poniéndose una camisa, ya listo para irse.

El joven lo miro con su típica cara de indiferencia. – Momo…- apenas pudo iniciar su nombre antes de que Momoshiro le cayera, literalmente, encima, pegándole en la cara. Ryoma reacciono poco después, golpeándolo.

¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!- le dijo Momoshiro, tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando ya no estaba sobre el golpeándolo.

¿De que… hablas…?- pregunto el príncipe, aunque comprendiendo de que se trataba. Ya se lo estaba esperando y en parte… pues… se lo merecía. Pero al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué se creía? No sabia su situación, no sabia porque lo hacia… no tenia derecho.

¡De Sakuno! ¡De que mas! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Con su amiga!- le grito y se lanzo sobre el, tratando de golpearlo, pero Ryoma se echo hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe que iba hacia su mandíbula.

Ah… la chica con la que trate de divertirme, pero que resulto aburrida…- dijo, menospreciándola con cada palabra. – Momo… fue gracias a ti que pude conseguirla… pero ni me hubiera molestado, era tan…

¡Ryoma!- grito enfurecido y se lanzo sobre el de nuevo. Esta vez, Ryoma se tropezó con sus propios pies y el golpe lo mando al piso más rápido.

¿Y por que te molesta tanto?- dijo adolorido, moviendo su mandíbula para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Rayos. El maldito golpeaba fuerte. Comenzó a levantarse y un pensamiento, algo que no le agradaba… paso por su mente y lo pronuncio: - ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?- dijo en burla, esperando que dijese que no.

Porque si decía que si… entonces sabría que Sakuno posiblemente se enamoraría de el. Porque ella tal vez encontraría el consuelo y la sanación a su corazón herido. Tal vez era mejor así. Pero la perdería.

_No…_

Si.- contesto Momoshiro, como si estuviese sorprendido de su propia contestación. Como si Ryoma le hubiese dicho en su cara algo de lo que no se habría dado de cuenta y después, recuperándose, miro a Ryoma con asco, se giro y nunca volvió a hablarle mas.

Y desde entonces, se volvió el mejor confidente de Sakuno. El que reemplazo el vacio que dejo Tomoka. Aunque nunca pudo reemplazar el vacio que dejo Ryoma Echizen.

Continuara…

***Lo edite un poquito :)***

**Hola. Se que son como 4 años desde que publique el cap 8 y me tranque y… todo eso esta en mi perfil por si quieren saber, pero básicamente me dije que quería terminar esta historia. Me gusta algo así que pues, aquí estoy.**

**Voy a necesitar ayudar para recordar los detalles básicos pues solo le di una leidita por encima. ¿Sakuno sabe que Momo esta enamorado de ella? Para los ojos de los demás, ¿Tomoka y Ryoma son algo o solo creen que son pero en realidad no lo son?**

**Etto… si ven cualquier cosa que esta como que mal, me dicen. Ej: Si digo que Tomoka era una reportera cuando en realidad mencione antes que era una modelo. Cosas así :)**

**Este capitulo fue corto porque es para acordarme de los personajes. Me dicen si les gusto :)**

**Aunque tal vez muchos de los que antes dejaban reviews fielmente ya no estén en FF… plis, déjenme saber de ustedes y perdón TxT**

**Pero bueno, esperen capítulos. Estoy tratando de hacer esto :)**


	10. Momento en el baño

Capitulo 10

- ¿Qué… tu haces aquí?- pregunto con desconcierto, pero enojado acercándose hasta la parejita. Miro furioso a Sakuno que se veía sorprendida. ¿Cómo había permitido la entrada de _este_ al apartamento? Después se dirigió a Momoshiro, que se encontraba el entrecejo fruncido, dejando sobre la mesa el vaso con agua que Sakuno le había ofrecido, alistándose para una pelea. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué acaso no sabia que _este_ era su apartamento y que _el_ no estaba bienvenido? Porque si bien recordaba… el en ningún momento le mostro alguna señal de que entre ellos la amistad se había resuelto.

- Ah… yo… em… lo invite, es que pues… estaba…- Sakuno se levanto con la cara roja de la vergüenza y maldiciendo su torpeza.

Obviamente, entre ellos la amistad se había arruinado y ya no estaban en términos de verse… y en gran parte era su culpa a pesar de la insistencia de Momo de que no era así. _No puedo ser amigo de alguien así. _Le había dicho Momo con una sonrisa, con una ternura que antes no había existido y que nunca comprendió. Se dijo estúpida por haberlo invitado, por haber insistido a pesar de que Momo le advirtió que no era correcto. Sin embargo, se sentía sola y quería un alivio de toda la carga del día. Y Ryoma estaba durmiendo… así que… tal vez… por un ratiro…

- _Tu_ lo invitaste…- dijo incrédulo, los ojos abiertos y formando una sonrisa sarcástica. – Ah, que bien…- continuo dando unos aplausos, felicitando su estupidez. – Que bien… jaja…- terminando con esto, quito la sonrisa de su boca y se mostro aun mas furioso… si es que eso era posible. – Y… ¿con que permiso? No, no, no… ¿CON QUE ATREVIMIENTO?- termino gritando, prácticamente con su temperamento fuera de control… hace tiempo que no sabia controlarlo y ahora estaba que echaba chispas.

¿Por qué? … ¿Qué le pasaba? No tenia que estar tan enojado. Al contrario, tenia que estar liberado y en paz por haber puesto a Tomoka en su lugar por primera vez desde hace un tiempo. Pero… al ver a Sakuno con Momo, sabiendo que este obviamente todavía la amaba (se le notaba por la forma en que la miraba, por la forma en que hablaba de ella y por como la defendía… el simplemente… _Estas celoso…_ una vocecilla vino a su mente y la saco de ahí, la escondió donde no la pudiera escuchar.

No. De esa voz se encargaría luego. – Perdón…- dijo Sakuno, roja de la vergüenza porque en parte era verdad, este no era su apartamento.

- Oye, no le hables así Echizen.- dijo Momo, levantándose de su silla, listo para cualquier cosa, aunque… pues… mirando a Ryoma en su silla de ruedas, era difícil que este hiciese algo. Y mucho mas difícil que el se tirara sobre el a golpearlo, pues este estaba indefenso y pues había que reconocer, que seria mal de su parte atacarlo en su estado.

- ¿O que? ¿Me vas a golpear? ¿En _MI_ casa?- se siguió acercando, moviendo sus ruedas hacia ellos. – Fuera…- mascullo entre dientes con su mirada asesina sobre Momoshiro.

- Ry—

- ¡FUERA!- grito, enfurecido, señalando la puerta y Momoshiro, sin decir nada, se despidió de Sakuno con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no le hizo muy bien al temperamento de Ryoma pues demostraba que estaba en muy buenos términos… y se dirigió hacia la puerta después de mirarlo con resignación. No se podía hacer nada con el. Si antes estaba mal, ahora estaba peor… herido por el accidento, con el orgullo abajo por sentirse un inútil.

Después que se fue, Ryoma miro a Sakuno que rápidamente se acerco, inclinándose un poco para disculparse. – Perd—

- Eres bien atrevida. Esta casa **no**es tuya. _Recuerda tu posición_.- regaño y con unas pequeñas maniobras, le dio la vuelta a su silla y siguió hasta su habitación, donde se encerró, con un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

…

- No quise meterte en problemas, Sakuno…- le dijo Momoshiro por teléfono a la muchacha que se encontraba un poco nerviosa por todo el asunto. Pobre. No debió haber aceptado la invitación de la muchacha.

- Es mi culpa… yo siempre meto las patas…- dijo triste, apretando los puños. También estaba un poco frustrada por la forma en que siempre que trataba de buscar una forma de no enfadar a Echizen y evitar así que este se enojara, ocurría exactamente lo contrario.

- Ya… el no debería de gritarte así.

- Pero en parte tiene toda la razón en enfadarse. Es _su_ casa y yo te invite así no más.

- Yo no debí aceptar la invitación.

- Tal vez pero…

- Sakuno, ya…- sonrió un poco, con afecto, sabiendo lo terca que podía ser a veces y trato de cambiar el tema. – Respecto a Tomoka… estoy feliz, pero…

- Ya hablamos de esto y se tu opinión.- dijo tratando de poner fin al asunto. No quería escuchar las advertencias de su amigo. No quería escuchar como el le decía que era raro todo el asunto, que el hecho de que quisiera volver a ser su amiga después de tanto tiempo y justo ahora que estaba cuidado a Ryoma… que estaban cercas… _Ja… cerca ni un poco…_ No. Le daría el beneficio de la duda.

- Solo te pido…- dijo después de dejar ir un suspiro de resignación. Tenía miedo por ella, de que fuese herida de nuevo y Tomoka… otra vez en sus vidas, justo ahora… si antes, cuando Ryoma y Sakuno no estaban en contacto, ella hubiese venido… lo hubiese interpretado como algo normal. No le hubiese extraño pues todos se arrepienten en algún momento. - …que no confíes ciegamente en ella. Recuerda…

- Si…- interrumpió, sintiendo en su pecho el típico dolor de la traición. De la humillación que sintió en aquel momento. Pero estaba tan desesperada por llenar ese vacio, por recuperar todo, por hacerlo bien… por eso haría todo lo posible, aunque una vocecilla… en su mente, le advertía.

Después de eso, se dijeron sus despedidas y colgaron el teléfono.

…

Sakuno se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la comida para Ryoma, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Miro dicho objeto con algo de confusión, sabiendo que Ryoma prácticamente no tenía a nadie. Y no podía ser Momoshiro por lo sucedido más temprano en el día.

Tal vez había olvidado algo…

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la figura delgada y esbelta de su ex amiga. La modelo le sonrió, contenta de verla, y se lanzo sobre ella para abrazarla. _Como siempre hacia…_ Sakuno respondió rodeándola con sus brazos de una forma confundida.

- ¡Hola, Sakuno!- exclamo la muchacha alegremente y Sakuno cerro los ojos, sonriendo feliz. Hace tiempo que no sentía la poca felicidad que le otorgaba su amiga.

- Hola…- se separaron. – Eh… siéntate, estoy cocinando…- la llevo hasta la sala, sonriendo mientras lo hacia.

- Ay gracias… Hmm… huele riquísimo.- dijo Tomoka, amable y cruzando las piernas una vez sentada, pues tenia una mini falda, dejando a un lado su cartera y colocando sus manos, entrelazadas, sobre su falda. – Em… ¿y Ryoma…?- pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica, aunque obviamente, fingiendo inocencia pues no podía hacerle ver sus planes de molestarla. Sabia que la pregunta iba a tocar un punto y que dicha pregunta iba a dolerle a la joven.

- Eh… en su cuarto…- contesto algo impactada por la pregunta. Era obvio que todavía podía existir algo entre ellos. O que por lo menos alguno de los dos estuviese interesado en el otro. Un romance no se olvida tan fácil… por lo menos, en su caso… aun ella…

La tonta seguía enamorada de el. Se le notaba clarito en la cara. Por la forma en que sus ojos se entristecían… pero esta vez, Tomoka tenía la ventaja. Había sido ella la que se quedo con Ryoma (o por lo menos, así lo entendió Ryoma) y Sakuno no tenia derecho a decir nada pues… en parte Tomoka tenia mas derecho que la ingenua.

- Bueno… voy a momento a saludarlo…- anuncio, con toda la intención de tardarse y sin siquiera tocar, para la sorpresa de Sakuno que sabia que Ryoma valoraba su privacidad, se adentro a la habitación.

…

Ryoma, con el pecho desnudo y con unas sudaderas, se encontraba concentrado tratando de darle movilización a sus piernas, algo que no se le estaba dando bien, cuando sintió a alguien entrar a su habitación. Pensó que era Sakuno, que había entrado sin siquiera tocar. Sintió su sangre hervir, recordando el incidente de hace rato. ¿Qué se creía?... ¿Qué podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana? Aun estaba molesto con la muchacha, por haber traído a Momoshiro…

_Estas celoso…_

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y como te atreves a no to…?- la figura se tiro sobre el, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Sus palabras murieron en su boca. _¿Qué…? _Se congelo, olvidándose por completo de que estaba tratando de darse una terapia para recuperar su caminar rápidamente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y se acelero aun mas, cuando las manos lo rodearon por completo, acariciando su pecho desnudo, como anhelando y deseando.

De la boca de la joven, sintió un suspiro en su oído. Un suspiro tan inesperado que disparo un escalofrío por su espalda.

¿Que estaba pasando? Sakuno… ¿lo estaba abrazando…? Casi se deja llevar. Casi, casi olvida a la maldita que lo había alejado de Sakuno…

_NO_. Tenia que controlarse. No podía ceder, tenia que cumplir el trato. No quería… no _podía_ ponerla en peligro y volteo la cabeza, fingiendo enojo y asco. - ¿Qué—

Pero no era Sakuno. Era Tomoka que se irguió, mirándolo con una diversión perversa. Que rico había sido ese abrazo… ese acercamiento… aun este chico podía volverla loca. – Hola, mi amor.

- To…moka…- susurro con una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, sintió algo de decepción porque no era quien pensaba. Estúpido por haberlo pensado. Enojo contra Tomoka porque siempre lo estaba. Asco por la forma en que lo había tocado. - ¿Qué… haces aquí?- pregunto estrujándose los ojos buscando liberar la tensión que se había formado en sus músculos.

- Vengo a decirte… no…- comenzó para después interrumpirse mientras se tiraba sobre su cama, acariciando sus piernas con la intención de seducirlo. Para eso era la minifalda. Pero Ryoma ni siquiera la veía como mujer, por lo que el ni siquiera bajo la mirada para admirar sus piernas perfectas. Frunció el entrecejo, frustrada por su intento fallido de seducirlo… nada funcionaba. Nunca. - …Quiero advertirte que si te atreves a retarme de nuevo…

- Si. Ya se… no soy estúpido como tu, Tomoka… yo se lo que vas a hacer, así que ya basta.- dijo, cansado del chantaje.

Tomoka lo miro enfadada, pero también con miedo. Ryoma no parecía ya tan intimidado. Parecía cansado. NO. No podía estar así, tenía que ser como antes… con miedo, con toda la intención de obedecerla. – Bueno… tenía que asegurarme de que no se te estaba olvidando el trato que tenemos, **amor**.- esa palabrita era una amenaza. Ryoma lo sabía y dejo ir un suspiro de cansancio.

- Si, si…- murmuro mientras se deslizaba en su silla hasta su camisa que yacía sobre la cama.

Sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban, deslizándose por su espalda hasta su pecho, entrelazándose en un abrazo apretado y resistió el deseo de empujarla. Que importaba. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Había que dejarla ser feliz por el momento… para que se lo olvidara el disgusto de hace rato.

En ese momento, desde la puerta, Sakuno toco dos veces y después entro, sin esperar una respuesta pues no se imaginaba la vista que tendría después. – La comida esta…- se quedo callado tan pronto vio la escena. Tomoka inclinada sobre Ryoma, abrazándolo. El de espaldas a ella, con el pecho desnudo, quieto, permitiéndolo. Sin ningún problema… ¿todavía se amaban?... ¿todavía habría algo?

_Hay algo entre ellos_. - …lista.- termino débilmente, sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba de la enorme tristeza que la invadió. Los vio de nuevo, jóvenes, traicionándola. Pero no podía decir nada. Sabia de su relación y así mismo había decidido perdonar a Tomoka, sabiendo que ella podía estar enamorada de el. Y también Ryoma… aunque no sean nada ahora, aun… por ese abrazo sabia que existían residuos. – P-Perdón…- y cerro la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que Ryoma había volteado la cabeza, abriendo la boca para decir algo.

Sin embargo, Tomoka intervino colocando sobre su boca un dedo y con el dedo de su otra mano, colocándola sobre sus labios, susurro: - Shh… deja que piense lo que le de la gana…- sonrió.

Ryoma se zafo de sus brazos, derrotado. No podía hacer nada… mientras se ponía la camisa, se dijo que era mejor así… que no debía de importarlo… es mas, Sakuno tenia a Momoshiro y parecía que estaban en buenos términos…

…

Tomoka ya se había ido, después de decirle a Ryoma unas cuantas palabras de amor que el chico no respondió. En su lugar, miro hacia otro lado, aparentemente molesto y con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviese esperando que se largara. Esto era raro para la castaña pues parecían tan acurrucados en aquel momento… tal vez pelearon.

Y debía de dejar de pensar en eso. No le incumbía. – Gracias por la comida.- le dijo Tomoka sonriendo y se tiro sobre ella a abrazarla. A pesar de que no tenía ganas de abrazarla, respondió el gesto débilmente.

Después de irse, Ryoma se dirigió a su cuarto, listo para irse al baño a tratar de luchar por si solo con el baño. Sin embargo, Sakuno lo acompaño. – No tienes…

- Es mi trabajo…- dijo Sakuno, aunque por su voz, noto que estaba nerviosa. Recordaba la primera vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo solo porque no estaba acostumbrado y que necesitaría ayuda. Ella se ofreció y después de un tiempo en el que trataron de formar una rutina, finalmente ella lo desvistió hasta su ropa interior y lo dejo solo para que el se bañara por su cuenta.

- Yo puedo…

- Aun esta recién operado.- le dijo y sin permiso, lo llevo hasta el baño.

- ¡Oye, no hagas nada sin permiso!- regaño aunque algo resignado porque pues... era verdad. Necesitaba la ayuda.

Sakuno abrió las cortinas de la bañera, prendió la ducha con agua caliente y mientras se llenaba la bañera con agua, se arrodillo frente a Ryoma.

Frente a el, a su altura, Ryoma se quedo mirándola, sin ninguna expresión, dándose cuenta de que estaba sonrojada y apretando los labios, como si estuviese luchando por controlar su vergüenza. Casi sonríe por lo bonita que se veía.

_¿Bonita?_ Casi se da en la cabeza por la estupidez en la que estaba pensando. Entonces se percato de que estaba nervioso y de que su cuerpo entero lo estaba traicionando. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, su estomago ya casi no lo sentía por el cosquilleo que se desataba y mientras Sakuno, que compartía sus emociones, acercaba sus manos a la camisa, Ryoma se dio cuenta de que había que detenerla.

En ese momento, pudo haberle dicho… gritado, que el podía hacerlo solo, que no era inútil, pero no lo hizo. Callo la boca y se quedo mirándola intensamente mientras ella levantaba su camisa, confundida pues había esperado algún regaño, que la detuviera, pero el solo se dejo.

Ryoma decidió dejarse… _por hoy_… pensaba, quería pensar que entre ellos las cosas seguían bien, o por lo menos, quería que hubiese una cordialidad entre ellos. Se inclino hacia el frente, despegándose del espaldar, alzando sus brazos para que ella pudiese sacarle la camisa y Sakuno casi se queda sin aire al verlo sin nada. La primera vez casi le da un ataque respiratorio y no sabía como se había controlado.

Esta vez, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo así, era como experimentar la misma emoción por primera vez. _Cálmate, Sakuno_… pensaba mientras dejaba la camisa a un lado y trataba de ignorar la mirada de Ryoma, que no era la misma… era diferente, como si estuviese buscando algo, como si estuviese tratando de encontrar en sus ojos algo.

- Em… ahora el pantalón…- dijo débilmente, esperando que el hiciese un esfuerzo por protestar, o algo… pero Ryoma solo se dejo caer sobre el espaldar de su silla, esperando. _Que bello se ve…_ ¡Ok, había que controlarse! Había que dejar de mirar su pecho…

Ok… con esfuerzo miro los pantalones, sintiendo que estaba comenzando a temblar. Tenía que hacer esto, aparentemente, así que tomo los pantalones y con esfuerzo, fue quitándoselos para después dejarlo en bóxers.

Ahora si estaba al borde de un ataque. Ryoma no estaba diciendo nada como las otras veces. Estaba sumiso. No parecía el mismo gruñón, irrespetuoso y malvado de siempre. _¿Qué le pasa…?_

Se acerco a la bañera para cambiar el agua a fría y ponerla a una temperatura cómoda. Recordó las recomendaciones del doctor, que mientras pudiera, le diera una especie de terapia básica… para que mantuviera la circulación o un masaje. Así que, mientras Ryoma la miraba luchar con su mente y con los nervios… ella acerco sus manos a uno de sus muslos, el izquierdo… lo cual lo sorprendió y finalmente hablo: - ¿Qué…?

- El doctor me dijo que hiciera esto…- interrumpió rápidamente, con la mano sobre el muslo y la otra en la pierna. Entonces comenzó a flexionarla lentamente, tratando de hacerlo con toda la gentileza posible.

Ryoma sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salir disparado por su pecho y como respiraba rápido ante el toque de la muchacha. Lo sentía, el toque, el roce de sus manos… eso era buen indicio, pero no en este momento, cuando estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Con tantas ganas de agarrar a esa muchacha y…

No. No lo haría. Se quito el pensamiento y se sorprendió cuando, una vez Sakuno cerró la llave de la ducha y termino con la pequeña terapia en su otra pierna… la diestra, esta comenzó a masajear sus piernas… con cuidado, sabiendo que no podía ser muy brusca pues podía causarle algún dolor.

- El doctor me dijo…- se excuso y miro a Ryoma, que estaba paralizado, con las manos prácticamente incrustadas en la silla. Los ojos abiertos la miraban y casi suelta una risa. - ¿Cómo se siente?- le pregunto, sonriendo ante su cara, que aparentemente demostraba que le gustaba y no sabia como reaccionar. Siguió tocando desde el pie, concentrándose ahí y poco a poco, fue subiendo inocentemente… cumpliendo su trabajo, satisfecha de que estaba haciendo algo bueno.

- Ah…- Ryoma gimió sin poder evitarlo, por la deliciosa sensación que estaba sintiendo e intensificada por la persona que lo estaba haciendo. – Sakuno…- susurro con voz ronca y la muchacha sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda al escuchar su voz… ¿sensual?

- ¿Si…?- pregunto, con inocencia, esta vez un poco nerviosa… no sabia que… maldita sea… de que lo estaba descontrolando, de que si seguía, iba a olvidarse del trato…

Al diablo con ese trato… No. Debía de mantenerlo, no tenia forma de protegerla. No ahora y mucho menos como estaba… estaba en una silla, sin poder caminar… - Para…- le ordeno débilmente y ella dejo ir sus piernas rápidamente. Ryoma no supo si debía de lamentar el hecho de haberla parado o agradecer que esto se hubiera terminado.

Sakuno estaba pensando que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero aparentemente, había metido las patas de nuevo. – Ayúdame a meterme en la bañera.- pidió.

Con esa orden, la joven rápidamente lo acerco a la bañera, tomo sus piernas primero y las coloco dentro. La sensación de agua tibia y rica lo hizo sentir bien. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Ryoma se dejo cargar por la espalda, con los brazos de Sakuno debajo de los suyos, y con delicadeza, Sakuno lo dejo hundirse dentro del agua.

- Gracias. Te llamo cuando termine.- dijo suavemente, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos, un poco avergonzado por la forma en que casi se deja llevar.

- Ok…- contesto confundida, se volteo y salió del baño.

_Que me pasa…_ pensó tirándose agua en la cara para aclarar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la imagen de Sakuno y Momoshiro volvió a su mente… y sintió la ira volver.

Si… ese sentimiento lo conocía… y a ese sentimiento se iba a aferrar para evitar que pasara algo así de nuevo.

Continuara…

**Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado… Uuuy, que intenso… jaja xD Si, ya mismo vienen mas cosas. Tal vez un lemon o un lime… no se… algo cercano, me imagino que se imaginaran por la forma en que Ryoma reacciono. Jajajaja… bueno, me corrigen, me critican, me dicen cosas bonitas… lo que sea xD**

**¿Qué pasara después? Muajaja… ni siquiera yo se que pasara después o-o Bueno… lo que sea…**

**Por que el capitulo rápido? No se si ma~ana este en mi casita, asi que lo dejo hoy...**

**Review (me imagine que no iban a haber tantos… pero eso no me detendrá jaja xD si hay por lo menos alguien interesado… por esa simple persona escribiré hasta que me dure la inspiración)**

**viicky2009: Leí la canción y si se parece a la situación de Ryoma xD espero que te guste el capi… tu review me dan ganas de seguir :P**


	11. Terapias

Capitulo 11

Ryoma se encontraba en la sala del hospital, esperando su turno para entrar y darse las terapias. El doctor no había llegado y ya se encontraba un poco impaciente. Estaba somnoliento y se le había hecho difícil salir de su cama y aun peor para la muchacha que lo cuidaba pues ella, que de por si no tenia fuerza, luchaba con el casi dormido para colocarlo en su silla.

La miro de reojo, recordando que ya no era el mismo de antes y que seguramente ella se había dado de cuenta. El había cesado con sus ataques verbales y solo le gritaba lo suficiente como para evitar algún acercamiento. Solo lo suficiente como para mantener la raya entre lo cordial y lo amistoso. Aquella noche había sido peligrosa para el y cada vez que recordaba el tacto, la sensación de las manos suaves rozando su piel, le entraba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Después de eso, formo una guerra en contra de la pobre muchacha (que no sabia que pasaba con el) y se negó a dejarse tocar por ella. Solo le pedía que lo ayudase a meterse a la bañera y que el podía con lo demás. No iba a quedarse inútil por siempre así que prefería empezar a independizarse desde ahora hasta que las terapias hiciesen efecto.

Y todo eso porque se había dado cuenta de lo que había tratado de ignorar. Aun sentía algo y aparentemente, ahora veía a la muchacha aun más hermosa que antes. Que tonto era… todavía pensando en ella y era un sentimiento tan fuerte que con ella tocarlo, lo despertaba.

La miro mientras ella leía un libro para su universidad, el pelo aun estaba largo, trenzado esta mañana en una cola que caía sobre sus pechos (los que trataba de no mirar), los ojos enfocados y marrones, grandes, inocentes y una boca rosada que lo tentaba (todo por una terapia que ni duro tanto). Su figura seguía siendo pequeña, pero con los años, su cuerpo se había curveado más de lo que antes era y ahora le era más tentadora.

_Tomoka… ¿en que estaba pensando cuando la pusiste otra vez a mi lado? _Ojala su cuerpo funcionara o algo… o tendría problemas controlándose.

El doctor llego sonriente, con las manos dentro del bolsillo. Sakuno rápidamente cerro su libro y lo puso en su silla mientras se levantaba a recibirlo. – Vengo a buscar al joven Echizen.- dijo como si estuviese hablándole a un niño.

Lo miro con cara de malcriado. - ¿Por donde?

- Síguelo directo, amiguito… yo te alcanzo.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y Ryoma solo lo ignoro, por evitar un problema. Tampoco tenia ganas.

- Ah… Doctor, olvide advertirle a Ryoma.- dijo Sakuno, pues el contacto con Ryoma era muy reducido… casi siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto y la única interacción que hacia era para darle su comida, informarle que iba a salir o la hora de bañarse.

Al escuchar esto, Ryoma se detuvo, inquisitivo. - ¿Advertirme que?

El doctor ni Sakuno lucían muy felices sobre lo que iban a decirle. – Muchos pacientes dejan de ir a terapias después de unas cuantas.

- ¿Por?- el corazón de Ryoma se hundió. Esperaba algo rápido y tranquilo y por las palabras del doctor… parecía que seria todo menos negativo.

- Emm…- esta vez Sakuno intervino tímidamente. Había sido su deber y ella no había cumplido con informarle, así que lo haría ahora. – Bueno, generalmente las terapias son muy dolorosas para el paciente y si no se esta de buen animo, muchos simplemente sufren colapsos mentales… también pasa por la frustración de no ver cambios significativos después de tantos dolores.

- He visto gente llorando, joven Echizen… Hasta los más optimistas a veces tienen sus momentos.

Dicho esto, el doctor tomo a Ryoma de los mangos de la silla y comenzó a empujar a un chico pensativo, que ni siquiera oyó a la muchacha despidiéndose. Con que eso era así y aunque por un lado se creía engañar diciendo que el tenia motivación suficiente. No pudo evitar pensar y pensar… y temer.

…

Sakuno se encontraba de camino al hospital junto a Momoshiro que la había llamado para saber de ella. Ahora mismo el la acompañaba para tomar un café mientras esperaban la hora de que Ryoma saliera. Estaba preocupada por el, sabiendo que la primera vez era muy importante pues ahí el paciente se daba cuenta de cuan difícil seria todo el proceso.

- No te preocupes… el no se lo merece, Sakuno.- le sugirió el muchacho mientras tomaba un poco del café de ella.

- Hablando de eso… ya se esta comportando… cordial conmigo…- murmuro llevándose el café a su boca y Momoshiro se quedo paralizado al escuchar eso. Cordial… hmm…

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto algo bajito, de pronto muy interesado. ¿Cómo no le iba a interesar? Sabía que Sakuno no era completamente indiferente al muchacho. Se le notaba y la posibilidad de una reconciliación era latente cuando el era cordial. Si quería que Ryoma la tratara mejor… pero no podía evitar sentirse algo… celoso.

- O sea, no me grita… aunque no me habla tampoco… solo me habla cuando es para pedirme algo.- comento ella, recordando estos últimos días.

- Ah… ok…- y se quedo callado, pensativo. La parte oscura y egoísta de su corazón deseaba que Ryoma la tratara mal para que ella se dejase de ilusiones y se desenamorara, que dejara a un lado ese episodio de su vida.

Sin embargo, la parte menos egoísta, la que amaba a Sakuno, la que quería su felicidad, decía que era lo mejor y si tenia que hacer algo para juntarlos, fuese lo que fuese, lo haría. Ya sea golpear al muchacho o ponerlo celoso o hablar con el, lo que sea.

…

Ryoma se encontraba de camino por el mismo pasillo por el que lo habían traído. Se encontraba exhausto, tanto mental como físicamente. Como si hubiera jugado veinte partidos de tenis en menos de dos horas.

Las terapias habían comenzado.

Y se dio cuenta de lo difícil que seria. Comenzando con algo simple como mover el pie y no lo pudo hacer. Primero, el dolor de mover un musculo era grande. Segundo, a pesar de que le decían que era normal, que lo estaba haciendo bien, no aceptaba las motivaciones y se enojaba cuando algo no funcionaba.

Cuando termino todo, estaba enojado, desilusionado, decepcionado… todos esos sentimientos lo tenían en pésimo humor. No estaría llorando como bebe en los brazos de alguien, pero si estaba que quería desquitarse su frustración con alguien.

El doctor le dijo que era normal ese primer día y que no lo tomara a mal, pero Ryoma no hacia caso. Después de eso, las enfermeras del lugar le enseñaron varias técnicas para moverse independientemente en su silla, como hacer tareas simples (levantarse de esta para salir de su cama, por ejemplo) y así para que pudiera sentirse mas útil (no lo dijeron así, pero lo sintió de esa forma).

Estaba frustrado. Quería golpear a alguien y lo peor era que en su estado no podía. Lo único que le quedaba era gritar.

Y cuando levanto la cabeza, esperando ver a la muchacha que no se quería salir de sus pensamientos, no la vio sola.

Estaba con Momoshiro. Y sintió su ira crecer de manera desproporcionada y por la cara que puso Sakuno, aparentemente era bastante notable.

- Momoshiro… creo que es mejor que te vayas.- dijo la muchacha temerosa de un escándalo. Sintió un frio por todo su cuerpo al ver la mirada rabiosa del ex tenista, que de pronto parecía ennegrecerse y todo después de posarse en Momo.

- ¿Qué se cree?- dijo el muchacho, buscando pleitos, algo frustrado por lo que Sakuno le había dicho (era humano). Quería causarle un poco de enojo al muchacho que tenía el corazón de Sakuno. – Soy tu amigo… que aprenda a soportarme.

Tan pronto Ryoma estaba a una distancia cercana, comenzó a escandalizarse. - ¿Qué hace este estúpido aquí?- pregunto a Sakuno pero con la mirada en Momoshiro. No lo quería cerca, esa era su razón.

_No tiene que ver con el hecho de que siempre este cerca de ella._

- R-Ryoma… calma…- le pidió Sakuno con la voz temblorosa y miro a Momo esperando que el se rindiera y se fuera. Sin embargo, el joven también parecía enfurecido.

- Mira… chico inválido…-viniendo de Momoshiro, la palabra era como una bofetada en su cara. Y aun más después del horroroso día que había pasado. – Aprende que ella es mi amiga y como vive en tu casa… vas a tener que aprender a soportarme.

- ¡NO TENGO QUE SOPORTAR NADA!- grito descontrolado el joven y el mismo ni podía creer lo fuera de control que estaba. Todas sus frustraciones habían salido de pronto. Absolutamente todas, porque estaban en su cara.

Había pasado un día en donde descubrió que su invalidez tardaría bastante. Después se encuentra con la muchacha que se vio obligado a alejar (la que todavía ama) y que esta ahora bastante acompañada de Momoshiro.

A quien no soporta y que para el colmo de los colmos le dice invalido en su cara.

- Jóvenes… resuelvan esto afuera del hospital.- se metió el doctor, exigiendo respeto a su institución de la salud.

Sakuno fue a hablar con el doctor y Ryoma, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro a la muchacha de la mano y comenzó a moverse fuera, mirando con ojos retantes a Momoshiro, que observo la escena incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo algo. Ryoma parecía estar interesado en la muchacha.

Ryoma parecía no estar odiándolo a el… sino a su cercanía con la muchacha.

- Joven… le pido que se vaya.- le pidió el doctor sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Odiaba sonar autoritario. Era más bien el tipo de persona que le gustaba que hubiera libertad y todo eso. Nada de órdenes.

- Esta bien.- Momoshiro sonrió en disculpa, sintiendo algo de tristeza por dentro.

Sakuno y Ryoma sentían algo por el otro. Sin embargo, algo detenía al joven muchacho. Podían estar juntos, pero para eso, necesitaban un empujón de alguien externo.

Y aparentemente el era esa ayuda. No quería hacerlo, pero si tenía que hacerlo… lo haría.

_Por la felicidad de Sakuno…_

…

Sakuno cerró la puerta sin poder creer el espectáculo que Ryoma empezó a formar en el hospital. Quien sabe en que hubiera terminado sin la rápida intervención del doctor. El joven se encontraba en dirección a su habitación, listo para encerrarse.

Pero esta vez ella lo enfrentaría y le haría ver sus opiniones al respecto.

Cuando el chico trato de cerrar la puerta, encontró que una fuerza externa lo estaba deteniendo y mirando hacia arriba, vio a Sakuno que abría la puerta, aprovecha la debilidad que le proveía su sorpresa y se adentraba a la habitación.

Frunció el entrecejo preparándose para una pelea. No quería desquitarse con ella, pero estaba furioso. Y si ella venia con algo, lo haría.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- comenzó con las manos sobre sus caderas. - ¿Qué vas a seguir haciendo escándalos y griterías en cualquier sitio?... ¿Cuándo se te antoje?

- ¡Claro que si!... ¡Así como te paseas como puta por cualquier lado con ese estúpido de Momoshiro!- no estaba midiendo sus palabras, estaba dejando que sus pensamientos salieran como fuera.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Es mi amigo!- grito incrédula y ofendida. - ¡Y no me llames puta!- la palabra viniendo de la boca de ella sonaba feísima, pensó Ryoma, pero eso no venia al caso.

- ¡Lo eres por traerlo hasta mi casa!- la miro de abajo para arriba, poniendo una mueca de asco. – Quien sabe si has hecho algo con el aquí.- la bofetada no tardo en llegar. Bastante fuerte, de hecho, que lo aturdió por unos momentos mientras, muy para adentro, una vocecilla le decía lo cruel que estaba siendo.

- ¡Que te importa si me acuesto con el!- grito comenzando a sentir como se le aguaban los ojos por las ofensas que venían de el. Siempre sus insultos la hacían sentir muy mal y todo porque bien idiotamente lo seguía queriendo. - ¡ES MI VIDA!

- ¡Me importa porque si!- contesto sin pensarlo.

- ¿¡Y porque?- pregunto con una sonrisa que esperaba una excusa idiota, acercándose, esperando intimidarlo con su altura.

- Por esto.- dijo bajito y la agarro de la muñeca, empujándola hacia a el y la beso.

La muchacha sintió como todo su cuerpo se quedaba en completo shock al experimentar una cercanía departe de Ryoma. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a olerlo, a sentirlo cerca. El joven tenía los ojos cerrados y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se dejo caer al piso, se abrazo a el y lo beso de vuelta.

Ryoma la abrazo de vuelta, pegándola a su persona, con el deseo y el anhelo que sentía hacia a ella. El que había despertado en aquella simple noche y que ahora se desbordaba sin el poder controlarlo. Momoshiro se fue por la ventana y Tomoka desapareció de su mundo por ese instante en donde Ryoma besaba a Sakuno con pasión.

La besaba mientras ella respondía gimiendo por las caricias que el le proporcionaba, moviéndose desde la espalda hasta su busto. Cuando ella iba a retirarse por la sorpresa, el la volvió a abrazar e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, explorando su boca mientras ella, tímidamente, respondía, olvidando como el había tocado sus pechos.

- Sakuno…- suspiro, bajando a su cuello, besando suavemente la piel suave mientras ella dejaba escapar gemidos, sintiendo como se olvidaba de todo. La voz de el había sonado tan dulce cuando había dicho su nombre, como si el de verdad…

_El no te ama._ Una voz por dentro la hizo empujarlo, cayéndose al piso y sobresaltando al muchacho que al darse cuenta de lo hecho, al verla abrazándose, como temerosa, se maldijo mil veces.

- Veo que aun reaccionas a mí como antes… Sakunito…- dijo, reponiéndose, sabiendo que ella sentía algo por el. En parte le daba ventaja sobre Momoshiro y le daba esperanzas de que ella pudiese estar con el algún día. Sin embargo, ahora debía de lastimarla… todo por su trato.

- T-Tu…- la herida que había cicatrizado en su corazón, se abrió, sangrando de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta… automáticamente las lagrimas cayeron.

Estúpida. Ahora se sentía peor por haberse dejado llevar. Se había dejado hasta tocar por ese maldito. El mismo que la había engañado antes.

- Te odio…- susurro, levantándose temblorosa y salió de la habitación, cerrando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, esperando que alguien como el se quedase por siempre confinado en su habitación.

_Perdóname…_

Continuara…

**Si sienten q me tarde, perdón… estoy ahora escribiendo otra historia y aparentemente voy a alterna entre esa y esta, así que… sorry**

**Espero q les haya gustado y comenten sobre la escena final. Primera vez que escribo algo tan… sexual (es mi primera vez xD omg!) So… me dicen**

**La otra historia se llama The Promise y esta en Fictionpress… si la quieren ver, es original... me encuentran bajo el penname de Oharu: fictionpress . com / ~ oharu (quitenle los espacios :D)**

**Resena:**

_Myrna es una joven en rebeldía que esta enamorada de su "hermano" Evan. Pero el la ignora por estar con otras mujeres. Mientras la relación de ellos se vuelve mas tensa, los misterios detrás del padre de Myrna se irán revelando._

**Todavía esta en pañales… se los digo por si me quieren apoyar… y para que apoyen la página en si y a los autores que escriben allí :)**

**CyllanSDT: ****Alguien q esta viva xD q bueno, espero seguir viéndote por ahí y gracias**


	12. Seis meses de libertad

**Hola estoy muy feliz de ver que este fic esta avanzando… me siento llenas de esperanzas de que pueda terminarlo (la historia mas larga que haya tenido)… sniff, sniff… bueno, solo queria decir eso y disfruten el capitulo. :)**

Capitulo 12

Tomoka ya había dado su respuesta al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en un traje de negocios y el señor se mostro sorprendido, ¿Cómo no iba a estar? Si la oferta que le estaba proporcionando era una que no se daba muchas veces en la vida. Es mas, tal vez era la única que se le daba a una modelo que aunque famosa en su país, no lo era internacionalmente. Esta oferta la haría ser conocida en los Estados Unidos y mas tarde, quien sabe… a otros lados.

El agente de Tomoka mando al hombre exigiéndole que tomara la oferta y ella, siendo una terca, le dijo que lo pensaría. Ahora que la escuchaba sabía que el agente tenía razón.

Pero…

- Bueno…- dijo el hombre, levantándose de su silla y extendiendo su mano. – Entiendo sus razones, Tomoka, pero la oferta se mantiene por un par de días y favor entienda que no puede tardarse demasiado.- le informo el hombre mientras la muchacha le daba su mano de vuelta.

- Comprendo perfectamente y gracias por entender. Tan pronto haga mi decisión lo contactare.- le digo con voz de profesionalismo, sabiendo que tenia una decisión difícil en sus manos.

Solo había un costo muy grande que ella debía pagar, uno muy importante que le impedía aceptar tan buena oferta de trabajo.

El hombre se despidió una vez más antes de salir por la puerta y mientras lo miraba desaparecer por el pasillo del edificio en donde vivía, uno muy lujoso, frunció el entrecejo, comenzando a maquinar sus pensamientos.

…

Que cobarde era. Parecía una chica inmadura que lo único que sabia era huir de sus problemas cada vez que surgían. Desde aquel día donde ocurría _eso_ que no se debe de decir, Sakuno había dejado de interactuar con Ryoma. De repente, cualquier tipo de conversación que siempre trataba de hacer para poder establecer una atmosfera de amigos o por lo menos mantener la cordialidad entre ellos, se fue por la ventana. Ahora huía como una niñita asustada.

Le tenía miedo prácticamente y recordó con desagrado (por lo débil que era), como había llorado como una bebe ese día en donde el joven le había robado… _eso_. Se había dado de cuenta que sus sentimientos permanecían, pero que se estaban volviendo mas fuertes al punto de que no soportaba estar cerca de el y que no pudiese abrazarlo.

Por tanto, en un intento desesperado por estar lejos, uso el siguiente método: evitar a toda costa. Lo único que hacia era cocinar para el, limpiar la casa y ayudarlo cuando fuese necesario, que casi siempre era llevándolo al baño, desvistiéndolo (cosa que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer y que no causaba el efecto de al principio) y después asistirlo, si el lo necesitaba en sentarse en la bañera.

Ahora que se encontraba en el café que estaba ubicado frente a los apartamentos, cruzando la calle, se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que el doctor le había informado que pasaría.

Un paciente en la situación que se encontraba Ryoma podría lograr ser independiente y no necesitaría de una enfermera en algún punto de su vida. Y todo esto gracias a las terapias, porque además de las que se ofrecían para ayudarlo en su movimiento, también se le daba un asesoramiento sobre como lidiar con su vida como paralitico para que pudiese llevar una vida normal. O por lo menos en lo que sus pies comenzaban a funcionar.

Aparentemente, no duraría mucho en la casa de Ryoma y muy pronto se volvería una muchacha que solo le limpiaba la casa. Hmm… eso no era muy de su agrado, por lo que estaba en sus planes irse tan pronto sintiese que el ya era lo suficientemente independiente como para vivir solo y seguir su vida por su parte.

Sonrió con tristeza al sentir como el momento de partir se acercaba y aunque Ryoma no sentía nada por ella y le valía un pepino el que ella se fuera por siempre, a Sakuno si le lastimaba ver que su viejo amor nunca pudo ser… y al mismo tiempo confirmando que el era un maldito, que lo seguía siendo y que era mejor seguir con su vida.

Con un suspiro, sintiendo que ya era suficiente de estar en el café donde ya era conocida hasta por nombre, se levanto de su mesa predilecta (cualquiera que diera a la ventana), llevándose consigo su libro de Anatomía, el que apenas había tocado y dejando una propina bien dobladita debajo de la taza vacía de porcelana.

Cruzo la calle con el libro pegado a su pecho, sintiendo algo de miedo, viendo todos esos carros que se avecinaban a ella, con un leve trauma desde el accidente de Ryoma, para que después, para su alivio viese como estos paraban para cederle el paso. Así continuo hasta el apartamento y lo abrió con una copia que Ryoma le había ordenado a hacer viendo que ella a veces se iba de este a hacer sus cosas.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, se detuvo a observar la escena que estaba frente a ella. Ryoma se encontraba en su silla de ruedas, con los ojos abiertos antes de fijarse en la recién llegada. Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa era ver a Tomoka con los labios apretados y una expresión de desagrado, las manos sobre su falda, entrelazadas, las piernas cruzadas y la espalda erguida. La pose demostraba sus conocimientos en el modelaje, la etiqueta que le habían enseñado y su vestimenta, ropa preciosa que solo ella podía anhelar desde lejos, la usaba con estilo.

- Ehh… hola…- dijo, saliendo de su asombro y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

…

Después de que Ryoma escucho que la muchacha salía del apartamento, el salió de la habitación sin saber que estaba imitando el comportamiento cobarde que Sakuno había adoptado desde aquel día. Estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Se sentía como un maldito de esos que jugaban con los sentimientos de las mujeres, como esos que les gustaba menospreciarlas y tratarlas como seres inferiores. Era eso y peor por ser un cobarde, por no haberse enfrentado debidamente y usar la vieja herida, algo inmencionable, en contra de ella para huir de sus propias acciones.

Que cobarde era. Se había comprometido, aunque no se lo admitió realmente, pero se había limitado a solo insultos y trato de no mencionar nada respecto al pasado porque sabía que le causaba gran dolor.

- ¡Que estúpido!- se grito apretando los puños frustrado con toda la situación.

Y para colmo se había dado cuenta de la extensión de sus sentimientos. Se iba a intentar engañar con pensamientos de que lo único que existía era atracción por Sakuno, pero con ese beso había sentido como su corazón casi se desbocaba, de cómo quería tener las piernas para poder cargarla a su cama…

…y justamente en eso se pasaba soñando cada maldita noche desde aquel día. No había muchas variaciones, pero soñaba que se levantaba de su silla y normalmente terminaban en su cuarto, el sobre ella, acariciándola por completo, besando su cuello, bajando y ella gimiendo, jadeando su nombre, gritando que lo amaba.

- Arghh…- gruño frustrado sintiendo como recordar esos sueños provocaban el deseo en el.

Entonces lo salvo los golpes en la puerta, alguien tocando y miro por un momento el objeto confundido, pensando que no podía ser Sakuno ya que ella tenía una copia de las llaves del apartamento. Sin embargo, se dijo que cualquier situación podía pasar y se acerco sin pensar mucho.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la figura que lo miraba seriamente no era Sakuno…

Era Tomoka. Vestida, como siempre, con ropa cara y de lo ultimo en el mundo de la moda, zapatos altos y mucho maquillaje. Para muchos podía ser una diosa incluso, pero para el… ella era nada de eso.

La encontraba hasta fea y tal vez su personalidad influía en eso, pero nada de esas combinaciones le gustaba y mucho menos el maquillaje que lo hacia pensar en un payaso.

- Tomoka…- susurro con desprecio audible en su voz y se percato del perfume que tenía puesto, uno que se le metía por la nariz ocasionándole dolor de cabeza.

- Hoy… mi amor… no estoy de humor…- le anuncio y golpeo la puerta, abriéndola por completo e invadiendo su apartamento con pisotones al piso, lista para decirle las noticias que sabia que le iban a alegrar.

- ¿Y porque eso me debe de importar?- pregunto algo irritado por la forma en que la maldita esa se atrevía a meterse a su apartamento, como si fuera dueña aunque no diría nada al respecto. Era una pelea perdida…

- Que lindo eres… como siempre, amorcito…- contesto con sarcasmo, sentándose en el primer lugar que encontró, cruzo sus piernas y lo miro esperando que se acercara. El muchacho solo la miro, notando que hoy, en efecto, venia de mal humor y que no tenia la misma vibra de siempre, una calmada, lista para defenderse de cualquier insulto tirado en su cara. Hoy solo lo insultaba para atrás.

Tomoka vio que el muchacho solo tenia una ceja levantada, aun cerca de la puerta y sin ganas de pedirle que se acercara, sin dar rodeos, le dijo la "bella" noticia: - Me voy del país por seis meses, mi corazón…- sabia que el joven se pondría a brincar si podía al escuchar tal noticia y le exasperaba que el se aprovechara de la oportunidad para liberarse de ella y correr a los brazos de la tonta y estúpida.

Pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Su agente se lo había dicho y recalcado antes y después del momento en que le ofrecieron el empleo. Le dijo que si no lo aceptaba tal vez no encontraría una oportunidad igual. Le hablo de su situación actual, que no era la mejor de su carrera, en donde ya era tan conocida en Japón que muchos no querían contratarla pues querían una modelo nueva… alguien nuevo que promocionara productos nuevos. Ya aburría.

_Maldita sea_. Y por eso llamo de inmediato a la compañía y le informo con algo de resignación que aceptaba la oferta.

- Solo vengo a decirte que no hagas fiesta… tan pronto vuelva, prometo que cualquier cosa puede hacer que enloquezca… ¿de acuerdo?- amenazo, pero por dentro sentía miedo y inseguridad. No sentía que Ryoma le haría caso si ella se encontraba lejos.

El joven se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, con los ojos abiertos y repitió: - ¿Te vas por seis meses?

- Si.- respondió, de nuevo sintiendo el desagrado por todo su cuerpo. Algo le decía que iba a perder con ese viaje. – Pero eso no significa que te vayas a hacer libertinaje, amor…

El chico se quedo estático en su silla, los ojos bien abiertos sin saber como sentirse. Seis meses sin Tomoka… libertad y aunque ella decía lo contrario, era bastante tiempo como para…

El momento se termino cuando sintieron a alguien abrir la puerta y por esto, se adentro Sakuno que los miro confundida, pero sorprendida.

- Ehh… hola…- hablo después de un largo silencio, saliendo de su asombro.

Vio como Tomoka salía de su cara de desagrado y poniendo una de tristeza, todo fingido claro esta. La modelo se levanto y se acerco a Sakuno, que trataba de entender la situación y pensaba que tal vez tenían una pelea o algo así. La muchacha abraza a la confundida joven, poniendo poco entusiasmo y le dijo las noticias: - Me veo por seis meses del país…

Sakuno, respondiendo el abrazo, se preguntaba que ocurría y esperaba que alguien le informara el porque ella se tenia que ir. – Si, si… Tomoka se va por razones de trabajo…- le dijo Ryoma al ver la cara que ella tenia e intentando no mirar con odio a la joven que se había ganado la confianza de Sakuno sin intentar demasiado. Era injusto que ella pudiese estar de buenas con la muchacha, no querer estarlo y el que si lo quería, no podía.

- No quiero irme… pero tengo que hacerlo…- le informo Tomoka, separándose de ella. Ahora tenia que jugar sus cartas. – Bueno… solo vengo a decirte que te encargues de que Ryoma se porte bien… ¿ok?- le dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombres de la joven que sonrió medio confundida. ¿Por qué Tomoka le pedía esto a ella?...

- Ok…- respondió sin entender porque tenía que encargarse de eso y entonces se dio de cuenta de que tal vez eso requería interacción entre ellos.

- ¡Ah pues, ya todo esta dicho!- exclamo y se dirigió a Ryoma, que no podía creer que le estaba pidiendo semejante cosa a la muchacha. ¿Qué tenia en mente?

- Espera, Tomoka… yo pienso irme en un mes más o menos.- interrumpió la joven antes de que la modelo se tirara sobre Ryoma y ambos la miraron confundido, uno de ellos sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Tomoka cuidadosamente, su cara seria y el cuerpo tenso. ¿Qué habría hecho el tonto y estúpido de Ryoma?... ¿Habría intentado algo? Solo esperaba que no porque sinceramente cancelaba el viaje y se quedaba en el país.

- Bueno…- Sakuno sonrió, una muy triste y llena de resignación porque ya no esperaba nada, ya estaba desilusionada. – Solo digamos que nuestras diferencias no se han resuelto y que ya estoy cansada de ser humillada.- dijo observando como el muchacho fruncía el entrecejo, apretaba los labios y bajaba la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la cara, pero eso Sakuno no lo interpreto así. El no podía estar arrepentido. – Solo estaré hasta el momento en que el sea independiente… después de eso, me voy.

- Ah… - Tomoka respondió sintiendo un alivio al ver que el muchacho no había roto el trato y que aun seguía tratándola mal y humillándola. En lugar de sonreír y burlarse como deseaba, puso una cara de enfadada y se volteo a Ryoma. - ¡Ay, Ryoma, vas a seguir, sabes que te dije que la trataras bien!- le grito fingiendo enojo y el chico casi se ríe por lo irónico de la situación, sabiendo muy bien que ella le estaba diciendo el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo y que lo continuara por el resto de la estadía de Sakuno.

El chico permaneció callado, como haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía Tomoka, solo mostrando una cara de enfado y Sakuno se sintió un poco satisfecha de que alguien lo estuviese regañando y que el solo se sentara ahí, quieto, escuchando un sermón. Sin embargo, también sentía una pizca de celos aflorando en su pecho que tuvo que acallar rápidamente. Aparentemente, la única persona que lo podía controlar era ella y le dolía un poco, porque ella…

_No_, se había prometido que no se diría más de esos sentimientos. Los enterraría o buscaría a otra persona, pero ya no podía seguir así.

- Bueno…- miro a Ryoma y como estaba de espaldas a Sakuno, le sonrió satisfecha cosa que el respondió con un gruñido y entonces se volteo hacia Sakuno y la abrazo. – Me voy… tengo que empacar maletas y bueno, deséame suerte.- dijo la muchacha mostrando una sonrisa dulce.

- Suerte, amiga.- le dijo sonriendo, esperando sinceramente que todo le saliera bien.

Tomoka se despidió de Ryoma con un beso en la mejilla, el cual tuvo que contenerse de secárselo y entonces se fue.

Silencio.

- Bueno, voy a cocinar algo… ¿quieres algo en particular?- pregunto la joven tratando de ser lo mas calmada posible aunque por dentro, el estar así con Ryoma la ponía muy nerviosa.

El joven se quedo callado, mirando el suelo con una cara como de frustración que ella no podía comprender. - ¿Ryoma?

- Sakuno…- el levanto la cara y se quedo con la boca abierta, sus palabras muriendo de inmediato al sentir como se acobardaba.

- ¿Si?- contesto con las mejillas ruborizadas al oír su nombre desde los labios de el, sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente y trato de calmarse.

- Nada…- murmuro y se dirigió a su cuarto. – Haz lo que de la gana.- contesto hablando de su pregunta y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación, esperando a que ella lo llamase para entregarle la comida la que también comía dentro de su cuarto.

…

Sakuno se encontraba en su universidad estudiando y haciendo lo suyo para poder ser enfermera. Ryoma, por el otro lado, se encontraba en la oficina del doctor esperando a que este llegara para hablar con el. Según el doctor, tenia que decirle algo importante cosa que asustaba un poco a Ryoma. ¿Qué tenia que decirle?... ¿Podría ser que no volvería a caminar?... ¿Qué estaría siempre ligado a una silla de ruedas y que sus sueños de continuar siendo un tenista se verían destrozados?

Así de nervioso estaba cuando el doctor llego, abriendo la puerta, gritando un chiste hacia sus compañeros los cuales se rieron y después cerro la puerta con una sonrisa. – Hola, Echizen… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto acercándose a su escritorio de donde saco una carpeta que contenía unos papeles, suponía que eran suyos.

- Bien…- contesto simplemente, esperando que le dijese las noticias antes de que se pusiera loco en ese momento.

- ¿Y como esta su novia?- pregunto cosa que confundió a Ryoma. – Digo… ejem… Sakuno…- al ver como Ryoma se ponía de mal humor, solo se rio divertido. – Ok, ok… tumbo el tema, pero se nota que hay algo entre ustedes… jaja…- carraspeo viendo que nada surtía efecto y que el chico continuaba mirándolo de forma asesina.

- ¿Ya puede decirme que sucede?- pregunto el joven molesto por los rodeos que le estaba dando el doctor.

- Bueno, mas bien… es que vamos a hacer un ejercicio y necesito que este de buen animo.- Ryoma lo miro con la ceja levantada. Si claro… como si fuese a pasar eso. – Ok, solo quiero ver el progreso de sus pies y si veo que es bastante significativo, podremos pasar a las muletas… ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió poniéndose a una cierta distancia de Ryoma, no muy lejana, pero algo confuso.

- Ok…- dijo el muchacho, algo esperanzado de ese progreso a pesar de que solo eran unas semanas que llevaban en las terapias.

- Bueno, levántate y trata de caminar hacia mí.- el corazón de Ryoma se hundió en pánico, no pensaba que eso requería tal tarea, más bien se imagino que iba a ser un toque en los pies o algo, pero el doctor parecía estar hablando en serio, esperando paciente. – Tárdate todo lo que quieras… bueno, no tanto… tengo pacientes afuera, pero con calma…

- ¿Cómo espera…?- pregunto pero se callo la boca y por primera vez, el doctor vio la inseguridad visible en el rostro de Echizen, miedo y pánico y sabia que en esas condiciones el joven no podía estar. Necesitaba estar de buen ánimo.

- Echizen, necesito que tengas valor.- le pidió y lamento no haberle dicho a Sakuno que estuviese con el en este día, su presencia podría calmar los miedos de Ryoma.

El joven respiro hondo y se tiro a hacerlo, se levanto empujándose de la silla y vio que se pudo mantener en una posición encorvada, pero estaba de pie. El doctor parecía cauteloso, listo para agarrarlo en cualquier momento y cuando el joven, viendo que no pasaba nada, estaba a punto de sonreír de la felicidad, sus piernas cedieron y su cuerpo casi cae al piso si no fuera por el doctor que lo agarro antes de que se hiciese un golpe fuerte.

- Muy bien, Ryoma…- le dijo cargándolo hasta la silla, sorprendiendo al muchacho que vio que el doctor era bastante fuerte.

Sin embargo, su cara estaba roja de la humillación y se sentía estúpido por haber pensado en ese instante que había esperanzas. ¿Pensaba acaso que podía caminar? Que tonto era, claro que eso no podía pasar… era muy temprano. Se sentía más inútil de lo que jamás se había sentido, incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como caminar y maldijo sus piernas, sus inútiles piernas que comenzaban a perder la forma de antes… que comenzaban a verse mas esqueléticas que antes, sin los músculos que un deportista por naturaleza tenia.

- Estuviste bien… significa que tus piernas están bien, estamos en el proceso…- puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho tratando de darle aliento, pero Ryoma, que hasta el momento permanecía callado, con el rostro oscurecido, reacciono de inmediato.

- ¡MIENTE!- le grito, quitando bruscamente la mano de su hombro. El doctor observo el rostro retorcido por la rabia, pero sabia que era frustración, ya había visto eso muchas veces en los pacientes y siempre reaccionaban diferente.

Ryoma estaba reaccionando de la peor forma posible y temía una depresión.

- Calma, Echizen… la primera vez es siempre así, con el tiempo veras que comenzaras…- intento apaciguarlo, deseando que alguien conocido estuviese ahí para tranquilizarlo y darle aliento.

- ¡Carajo, por que me hizo hacer eso si sabia que no lo podría hacer!- grito sin escuchar nada y agarro al doctor de la manga, cosa que lo asusto.

- Porque tenía que saber si realmente la operación había dado resultado…- contesto calmado aunque por dentro temiendo hasta una agresión, pero el joven solo lo soltó en un empujón y miro el piso, respirando rápidamente.

- Termine lo que tenga que hacer para irme…- exigió aun con los ojos pegados al suelo. _Inútil, seguro el doctor se burla de ti por dentro, de lo gracioso que te viste al caer, de lo tonto que te viste al verte sonreír como bobo…_

- Nada mas… te veo en la semana…- le dijo con preocupación visible en su rostro y el joven, sin ganas comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. – Ah… déjame ayudarte…- le dijo y se acerco para abrirle la puerta.

- ¡YO PUEDO!- gruño echando la mano a un lado, olvidando que trataba con alguien que lo trataba de curar, pero el doctor era paciente, sabia lo que ocurría y la frustración que sentía.

El joven abrió la puerta y salió como pudo, tratando de verse lo mas digno posible, pero siendo algo difícil por su condición. _Inútil_. Entonces, se encamino por el pasillo para esperar por la muchacha mientras era observado por el doctor.

…

Sakuno llego corriendo prácticamente a la sala de espera, sabiendo que iba un poco tarde, pero era culpa de su universidad ya que el profesor le asigno una tarea en la que tenían que hacer un trabajo en grupo y para colmo, todos se antojaron de hacer la primera reunión después de clases, lo que causo que ella se tuviese que quedar por ser responsable.

Al llegar, roja de la carrera que había dado y respirando con dificultad, se encontró con una sala vacía o mas bien, sin Ryoma y frunció el entrecejo confundida, sabiendo que el muchacho siempre la esperaba y siempre que llegaba se iba en dirección a la salida, seguida por ella. Eso, claro, si el doctor no tenia que decir nada al respecto.

- Sakuno…- dijo el doctor, alegre de verla y se dieron las manos en saludo. – Puedes pasar, Yuki…- le dijo a una muchacha que andaba en muletas, su próxima paciente y esta camino hasta la ya conocida oficina. – Te tengo que decir algo importante…

- ¿Qué?- respondió, preocupándose rápidamente.

- Hoy Ryoma no recibió bien su terapia… o mas bien, no fue una… fue una evaluación y pues, se fue frustrado.- le informo, preocupado porque no veía al chico en ninguna parte y por la condición en que se había ido de su oficina, pensaba lo peor.

- ¿Qué?- repitió preocupada. - ¿Qué paso?

- Le dije que tratara de caminar y bueno, en mi experiencia, todos reaccionan de forma diferente.- contesto y Sakuno sintió su corazón hundirse al escuchar eso, se podía imaginar la reacción de Ryoma y como se había sentido. – Solo se pudo levantar por un segundo o dos antes de desplomarse…- dijo y suspiro. – Me temo que lo tomo de la peor forma posible… esta muy, muy frustrado… y… no lo veo por aquí así que…

- Gracias.- contesto la muchacha, sin esperar a que el terminara y salió corriendo a buscarlo por el hospital.

Sabía que la tarea que le esperaba era grande. Tanto el buscarlo y el encontrarlo, para después hablar con el y tratar de consolarlo, cosa que no iba a ser fácil.

- ¿Dónde estas Ryoma?- pregunto para si, buscando primero por el piso y después, viendo que no estaba por ahí… informándole a las enfermeras y al personal del hospital que el se encontraba desaparecido y que por favor la ayudaran.

De inmediato, todos se movilizaron a encontrar al muchacho. Guardias de seguridad en todos los pisos buscaron al joven después de haber escuchado su descripción.

_"Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma Echizen… Sakuno Ryuzaki lo esta buscando, favor de pasar por el quinto piso, por recepción." _Dijo la recepcionista por el interfono, esperando que el muchacho se apareciera al escuchar el mensaje y Sakuno continuó su busca hasta por fuera del hospital.

Fue para el parque del hospital, localizado en el medio de todos los edificios que componían el centro medico. Un parque que contenía arboles, columpios para los niños, pistas, en fin, prácticamente de todo para las personas que deseasen entretenerse o que necesitaran la recreación como terapia. Era un lugar enorme y precioso, digno de una institución tan importante como lo era ese hospital.

Continuó caminando, mirando por todo el lugar y debajo de un árbol lo encontró, oculto en la sombra, su espalda a ella, con su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia los columpios donde unos niños jugaban divertidos, moviendo sus piernas libremente para aumentar la velocidad del objeto y después lanzándose en el aire, cayendo en el suelo de pie y riéndose por la hazaña completada.

- Ryoma…- susurro tristemente, sabiendo lo frustrado que podía estar y se acerco, un tanto nerviosa por como la podía recibir y por como ella iba a lograr consolarlo. Sabia que probablemente quería estar solo y lo que menos iba a desear era la compañía de ella…

_Pero…_ continuo su caminata y espero que el le diera la oportunidad de ayudarlo.

Continuara…

**Bueno, el capitulo no se iba a quedar ahí, pero bueno… el próximo tal vez lo dedique a la conversación entre ellos. :P Muajaja… lamento que la primera mitad fuera de Tomoka, pero bueno, alégrense, salió del mapa... por ahora ****ñaca ñaca :)**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review (CyllanSDT, ladykagurasama, viicky2009), me hicieron muy feliz y también a las personas que añadieron el fic en sus favoritos o en sus alertas. Gracias! :3 Me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de continuar. Yay!**

**Bueno, ahora a estudiar, que tengo dos exámenes el viernes Dx Ahh, no quiero! Lol**


	13. Familia

**-Capitulo Editado-**

**Hubo un peque~o error de mi parte al principio. Para las personas que lo vieron, pues vieron una partecilla que no me gusto mucho xD Ahh, que verguenza... y eso que me habia dicho que tenia que quitarla. Bueno, esta de abajo es la que me gusto, asi que pues es la verdadera o0o Jaja xD Como es q no lo encontraron raro?**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Familia

Nada iba bien con su humor. El día estaba perfectamente bueno para salir y divertirse, con un sol que brillaba y parecía reírse en su cara de lo excelente que era la vida.

Y frente a el, jugando y brincando, habían unos niños que reían felices en el juego que les proveía sus piernas saludables, jóvenes y sin daño alguno.

Frunció el ceño ante lo irónico del asunto. Vaya… hoy que no se sentía muy bien, todo se le restregaba en la cara.

Deprimido, bajo la mirada al suelo, a la hierba que se movía con el vaivén del viento, suavemente y comenzó a maquinar, a pensar en todos los malos recuerdos. Ni siquiera intento detenerlos y se dejo consumir en ellos.

Se sentía viejo, ya sin ganas de pelear, de solo dejarse caer al vacio sin fondo en el que se encontraba desde hace unos años. Que había comenzado incluso desde antes del accidente, ubicándose en el periodo de su vida escolar. Que comenzó con Tomoka… en donde se había rendido ante la muchacha y había continuado su vida monótonamente al lado de ella (o mas bien, atormentado y fastidiado por ella). Ahora se encontraba perdido… obligado a encerrarse en su apartamento, sin ninguna meta en la vida, pues la única que tenia era el tenis y ahora sin piernas, ¿Qué? Nada. Ahora su única compañera era la silla de ruedas.

Pudo haber tenido otra opción, a alguien en estos momentos que lo ayudase en estos momentos, per por ser un cobarde y un debilucho la había alejado al insultarla, humillarla, lastimarla de la forma más cruel porque no era capaz de defenderla. Tonto, tonto… ¿y que había ganado el de todo esto? En lugar de haberse sentido bien, en lugar de sentirse como un héroe, solo se sintió sucio y un completo idiota. La chica se desapareció de su vida y el se quedo solo, sin siquiera sus amigos, que poco a poco fue alejando sin darse cuenta.

No pudo deshacerse de Tomoka, como pensó, pues la chica que se pego a el como mugre y continuo molestándolo hasta aun después de graduación donde ella solo lo encontraba a pesar de que el trataba de esconderse. Se había quedado solo… o bueno, no tanto, pero prefería estar solo que con esa mujer tan despreciable.

El tenis había sido su única opción para dejar de sentirse solo y sin nadie. Para eliminar ese vacio que lo atormentaba… Y lo logro al sentir metas alcanzadas con el tiempo, pero ahora…

"…_sus piernas cedieron y su cuerpo casi cae al piso si no fuera por el doctor que lo agarro…"_

Ryoma.- una voz femenina perforo sus pensamientos, sacándolo de la oscuridad en que se encontraba y su vista se alzo para encontrarse con los ojos castaños. Ella solo mostro angustia al verle la cara y se imagino que tenia que parecer un viejo con lo mal que se sentía. La muchacha se había acercado con algo de miedo, temiendo que la rechazara de inmediato con insultos hirientes, poniendo toda su frustración en ellos. Esta segura de eso. Sin embargo, el la miro con los ojos apagados, derrotado y supe de inmediato que esta vez el no reaccionaria así, que esta vez optaría por la otra opción, que era la desesperanza. Y hasta le dolió mas verlo así, acongojado, entregado a la depresión… solo…

No contesto, solo la miro, con esa mirada apagada y volvió a mirar hacia al frente, hacia los niños que se volvían a meter dentro de los columpios, mirándose y gritándose sonrientes. Una enfermera se acerco a ellos con una mirada regañona, interrumpiendo su diversión y pareciendo advertirles algo, unas palabras que no podía escuchar desde esta distancia.

El doctor me dijo…- la chica trato de empezar a hablar, viendo que en efecto, este proceso iba a ser algo difícil. Se callo, mirándolo de reojo, esperando que el chico reaccionara ante esa pequeña frase, que intentase contarle algo, desahogarse... pero el solo estaba con su mirada perdida en la escena que transcurría frente a el. – E-Este… lo que paso es completamente normal… era una…

Vete.- interrumpió el muchacho, viendo a que venia todo esto, viendo que ella solo venia a consolarlo sin entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Ella no entendía y cuando la miro, con los ojos abiertos, sin comprender el porque la estaba desechando… vio que pensaba que solo era un berrinche de que se había caído.

No entendía que esto significaba el perder por completo algún propósito en la vida. No entendía que se quedaría en su apartamento, tal vez dependiendo del sustento de sus padres hasta que encontrase un trabajo o estudiase algo que le beneficiara mas tarde en la vida. No entendía, tampoco, que se encontraba sin nadie en el país, en una silla de ruedas, con la única compañía de la persona que menos quería ver…

Si. La caída había sido una humillación grande, pero su implicación era peor… significaba tantas cosas que le daban miedo…

No.- contesto ella, firmemente y mirándola sin expresión alguna, vio en su rostro como le costaba imponerse de esa forma, cosa que en cualquier otro momento… le hubiese parecido gracioso. Ahora no. Ahora quería que se fuese, porque ni ganas de pelear tenia.

Vete.- pidió de nuevo después de un largo suspiro en donde trataba de calmar sus emociones. Todas las negativas que de tristeza y angustia comenzaban a transformarse en ira, rabia ante todo… sentía como subían por su pecho y se quedaban en su garganta.

Y-Yo…- ella se puso de cuclillas al lado, con esa expresión de pena que no quería ver. No quería lastima. Trato de poner una mano sobre la de el, en un fútil intento de hacer un contacto que pudiese hacer mas fácil esta situación.

No quiero lastima de ti.- gruño entre dientes, porque sentía que si abría demasiado la boca, gritaría de la furia y lo haría con ella. No… ella no tenia la culpa… pero tampoco quería que ella lo miraba así, con esa cara de pena. Con los ojos endurecidos y la mandíbula apretada, se zafo del agarre que con coraje le había tomado a ella hacer.

No es lastima… y-yo…- casi le dice que lo amaba, que realmente quería estar ahí con el para ayudarlo y apoyarlo, pero callo. – Yo solo entiendo…- trato de decir, mirando al suelo, esperando que eso fuese suficiente.

No lo fue.

¿Qué tu qué?- escucho al muchacho decir, como si alguien lo estuviese molestando, como si se estuviese burlando de el y alzo sus ojos temerosos para encontrarse con los de Ryoma. Ahora estaba en fuego, llenos de tantas emociones negativas…

R-Ryo…

¡Tu no entiendes nada!- le grito, acercándose a la cara de la muchacha, como tratando de hacerle captar un mensaje y ella trato de alejarse. Pero el agarro su mano y la halo hasta el. – No, no… ahora me vas a escuchar… ¿Qué no querías escucharme?- le dijo, sonriendo sarcásticamente de una forma algo enloquecida, como si su cordura se hubiese esfumado por esas simples palabras.

Y-Yo…

¿Cómo es que tu vas a entender algo?- le pregunto, sonriendo sin gracia. - ¡SI LO TIENES TODO!- ella lo miro confundida. ¿Qué ella que? Ella no lo tenía todo. - ¡YO NO TENGO NADA!

Claro que no lo tengo todo…- murmuro sin querer decirlo en voz alta y el chico que se había callado por un momento, se encendió de nuevo.

¿Ah no? ¡Tienes una carrera, tienes metas y tienes hasta un chico que te ama!- mascullo en la cara de ella, como si ese gesto tan amigable fuese a lograr que el mensaje entrara bien a su mente.

¡Tu las puedes tener y Tomoka te ama a ti!- trato de ignorar ese ultimo pedazo, donde Ryoma hacia referencia a un chico que había estado con ella desde la escuela, un chico que la había apoyado y ayudado y que ahora era su mejor amigo.

¡JA!- ese pequeño pedazo le hizo hasta mas gracia y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, como si no fuese verdad. – Tú no sabes nada de Tomoka…- murmuro mirando hacia al frente nuevamente.

¡Ella te adora, hasta ha intervenido por ti!- intento excusarla y por un leve instante, recordó a Momoshiro que le advertía que sospechaba de Tomoka y la duda comenzó, una que ignoro por el momento.

Que linda… confiando tan ciegamente en la amiga que LA TRAICIONO.- la miro molesto con ella y en parte lo estaba por la forma tan ciega en que ella estaba confiando en esa mujerzuela. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Esa parte de ella linda, adorable… pero habían veces, como ahora, lo exasperaba…

Me traiciono por tu culpa…- ella murmuro, acusándolo, con los ojos tristes ante el recuerdo de aquel día y en parte al joven le pareció hasta cómico, de una forma muy oscura, como la conversación en donde todo comenzó con un intento de consuelo ahora se había transformado en acusaciones.

Ja… no sabes nada de ella… Ella me decidió a mi sobre ti… ¿Qué clase de amiga es esa?- dijo sin mirarla todavía, incluso le enojo el tono indiferente que usaba, ese tonito que usaba como método de ponerla inferior a el y por la forma en que se miraba las uñas, como si todo este asunto no tuviese ningún valor.

¡Ella pidió perdón!- grito sabiendo que esa palabra tenia mucho valor para ella, que con esa palabra era suficiente que ella olvidase todo y recuperara el vacio que le habían quitado esos dos.

¿Quieres que te pida perdón?- murmuro Ryoma, como pensativo.

¡SI!- casi parecía una exigencia de su parte y se trato de calmar.

¡PUES PERDÓN!- grito mirándola y por un momento el corazón de la chica paro en seco, pero tan pronto vio la cara sonriente, llena de malicia, del chico se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella. – Perdóname, damita…- dijo y con eso se movilizo hacia las salidas del hospital, por el lugar en donde ella había llegado y sintiendo en sus adentros un remordimiento por la forma tan fácil en que había convertido todo a su favor. Como había escapado de la situación…

Que difícil era abandonar los viejos hábitos, esos que había creado específicamente para mantener a Sakuno alejada. Quería tratarla de una forma mejor, pero… era imposible para el porque siempre caía en lo mismo.

La muchacha se quiso quedar allí, debajo de ese árbol y debajo de esa sombra que la cubría del daño de los rayos ultravioletas. Quería protegerse allí de los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, que subían por su garganta, cerrando el paso, amenazando con caer por sus ojos… ¿Por qué el era tan malo con ella…? Ella no quería pelear…

…

El silencio en el apartamento era casi sofocante, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, uno lleno de remordimientos y la otra en un estado de tristeza y al mismo tiempo, enojo, con ganas de tirarse sobre el chico y gritarle mil veces lo estúpido que era. Pero ambos se quedaron callados e hicieron lo que se había convertido en rutina… irse por sus respectivos caminos.

Tan pronto llegaron, Sakuno cerró la puerta y Ryoma se dirigió a su cuarto, para esconderse y pensar. La chica se dirigió a la sala, donde abriría algún libro de la universidad y se pondría a estudiar la carrera tan demandante que era enfermería. Se olvidaría del día de hoy y solo se enfocaría en sus estudios.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos quedaron a mitad pues tan pronto el joven toco la perilla de su puerta y Sakuno ya estaba casi a punto de llegar a los sillones donde se sentaría… escucharon golpes en la puerta.

No me digas que Momo…- fue lo que dijo rápidamente el muchacho, preparándose para la pelea que se formaría en estos momentos en donde su humor estaba en perfecto estado para protestar.

No… hoy no he hablado con el…- Ah, con que hablaban todos los días… ignoro esos amargos pensamientos por otros de que posiblemente Tomoka era la que se encontraba detrás del objeto. Ay no… ella no…

Sakuno reacciono rápidamente, volteándose hacia la puerta y abriéndola justo cuando comenzaban a tocar nuevamente, encontrándose con dos figuras, un hombre conocido que tenía el brazo enrollado en el de la mujer que solo sonreía hacia la muchacha. El primero era un hombre alto, de tez morena con el pelo de color marrón, que sonreía arrogante mientras la mujer solo sonreía amable.

¿Papa?- escucho a Ryoma decir tras ella, con el tono incrédulo obvio en su voz y se volteo para verlo con los ojos abiertos, obviamente confundido por su presencia.

Hola, hijo.- el hombre dijo en la voz familiar, llena de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba y que en un tiempo lo llegaba hasta a molestar.

…

Estaba en el café frente al edificio de sus apartamentos, uno bastante modesto con personas a su alrededor que hablaban o estaban inmersas en sus computadoras, con papeles al lado que indicaban que estaban haciendo proyectos de escuela. El olor dentro del lugar sorprendentemente (aja…) era de café que era bastante popular en el área, logrando una clientela que se había acumulado por años y que ahora mismo estaba haciendo una larga fila para poder pedir.

Bueno, tu mama y yo decidimos venir a quedarnos.- dijo Nanjiro Echizen mientras tiraba azúcar dentro de su taza para después mezclarla con un palito.

No hace falta, me puedo cuidar solo.- refuto Ryoma, que aunque admitía que la visita le agradaba pues demostraba que sus padres no se habían olvidado de el, tampoco quería ser nuevamente dependiente a ellos.

No, no, si ya veo que no hace falta.- miro a su padre que sonreía maliciosamente mientras se llevaba un poco de café a la boca. – Ya veo que estas _muy_ _bien_ acompañado. Esa nieta de Sumire, esta cada día mas linda.- le dijo una vez se trago el sorbo que se metió a la boca.

Papa… es solo mi enfermera…- murmuro Ryoma viendo que todavía su padre seguía siendo tan mal pensado y enfermo. Aunque no podía diferir de su padre pues encontraba que en efecto Sakuno Ryuzaki se había puesto bellísima con el tiempo… cosa que sus sueños le recalcaban todo el tiempo.

Si, claro. Yo comprendo perfectamente.- le guiño el ojo dando a entender que era su cómplice, no sabia de que, pero lo era y Ryoma solo suspiro, ya sintiéndose agotado.

…

La madre de Ryoma, una mujer amable que vestía ropas profesionales dignas de su trabajo como abogada, estaba frente a la estufa poniendo a hervir la olla para después concentrarse en cortar las papas para la cena del día. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarla y prácticamente la había dejado a un lado para hacer lo suyo, mientras Sakuno observaba en silencio sin saber que decir, encontrando el silencio algo incomodo para su gusto.

Gracias, Ryuzaki… por decirnos…- dijo finalmente la mama mientras continuaba con las tareas que le había robado en el día.

Ah… no es nada.- contesto la muchacha tímidamente, escondiendo su mirada de la amable de la mujer. Si supiera que si había sido mucho para ella… una carga bastante pesada gracias a que Ryoma no hacia fácil nada.

Si lo es.- refuto convencida la mama que le dio una última ojeada a la comida antes de dirigirse por completo a la muchacha que estaba sentada en una esquina, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada tímida. Su instinto de madre le decía que era una buena muchacha…

Viendo la mirada inquisitiva de Rinko sobre ella, se encontró completamente nerviosa sin saber que decir, tratando de esquivar el mirarla completamente y buscando algún tema digno de mencionar hasta que con la voz quebrada, dijo algo: - ¿Y se lo van a llevar?

Eh… pensábamos, si… pero…- contesto la mama con una sonrisa. – Pero… creo que el esta en buena compañía.

Estoy segura que el preferiría irse con ustedes.- tan pronto ese pensamiento dejo su boca se paralizo y instantáneamente se llamo tonta y estúpida por decir semejante cosa. Ahora tendría que explicar porque. Aunque era verdad, era una oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella.

Tal vez viendo su nerviosismo y encontrando que no debía de preguntar mas, la mama del muchacho solo sonrió sabiamente, dándole a entender y sentir a Sakuno que ella comprendía. – No lo creo.

…

Ya desde un rato, en donde la conversación parecía tener un buen rumbo y en donde probablemente su hijo pensaba que podía engañar, noto varias cosas por sus expresiones. Primero, el joven hablaba con cierta derrota en su voz, como si nada valiera la pena y parecía deprimido. Segundo, sus ojos estaban apagados, vagando por el área, inmerso en sus pensamientos cada vez que Nanjiro comenzaba a hablar cosa que le parecía algo molesta.

Bueno, Ryoma… mas vale que te recuperes pronto, hay que demostrarle a las personas lo bueno que es el hijo de Nanjiro Echizen.- dijo por ultima vez, buscando hacer un comentario que le confirmara sus sospechas, uno que doliera, y se llevo la taza de café a la boca, antes de descubrir que ya no tenia nada cosa que la hizo mirar con tristeza. Aw…

Ryoma lo miro de inmediato, quitando la vista del lugar en si, que miraba mientras pensaba y sonrió forzosamente, con un dejo de frustración. – Ya no voy a jugar tenis.- sentencio y se dio cuenta de que ya se había rendido por completo.

¿Por qué?

Porque si.

¿El doctor te dijo algo?- ciertamente si el doctor le había dicho eso, comprendía completamente el estado de su hijo, pero lo dudaba pues por lo que tenia entendido sus piernas tenían posibilidades de recuperarse con terapias. La muchacha se lo había informado en el momento en que los llamo, después de un par de días desde la operación… diciendo que encontraba justo que ellos, como padres, supiesen de la salud de su propio hijo.

No, pero la recuperación puede tardar años… así que prefiero olvidarme de eso.- y con eso concluyo todo con una mirada hacia el lugar de nuevo, esperando que su padre no tocara más el tema.

Estas deprimido.- su padre lo miraba fijamente, clavando exactamente en el lugar que quería pues Ryoma reconoció que si, que era verdad, que tal vez lo estaba desde hace un tiempo, pero en lugar de lucir derrotado y abatido, abandonado a la angustia había decidido usar la rabia para esconderse. Sin embargo… ya no quería más de eso… ya estaba cansado de pelear…

Tengo derecho. No tengo nada.- decidió callarse antes de sonar como un quejón patético frente a su padre.

No digas eso.- intercedió Nanjiro quien sorprendentemente no dijo nada de ese comentario, no se burlo como pensó que haría. – Nos tienes a mí y a tu madre…- dijo y sonrió. – Quien sabe si a esa chiquilla…- Ryoma levanto una ceja. – Ok, ok… no diga nada más, pero solo te digo esto: En la vida hay percances que hacen que uno se caiga—

Si, si… y se supone que nos levantemos… Pero yo no tengo esa opción.- interrumpió refiriéndose a un pequeño obstáculo (o mas bien enorme) que venía en forma de persona lista para meterse en sus cosas, sabotearlas y destruirlas.

No la tienes por miedoso… o porque no te das cuenta. Pero siempre hay una opción, tú decides cual es la que viene bien contigo.- y con eso, viendo que la fila había bajado, se paro para buscarse un café.

Ryoma miro a su padre que se paro en la fila, con dos personas al frente, poco comparada con la cantidad de hace rato, que amenazaba con salir por la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior, a través de la ventana… pensando…

…

Bueno, nos vemos Sakuno.- le dijo Rinko complacida de que su hijo estuviese en buenas manos y mejor aun, que la muchacha fuese tan bonita.

Cuida de mi hijo y si te da problemas me lo dices.- continuo Nanjiro pensando en la suerte que tenía Ryoma de haber encontrado a una chica tan linda como ella.

La pareja, parada en la puerta con los brazos entrelazados, sonreía a la muchacha que se despedía mientras un Ryoma callado se quedaba atrás, respondiendo de vez en cuando a las despedidas y a los "te amo" de su mama y papa (con una pizca de dulzura chillona que hacia por molestar, solo por recordar viejos tiempos), prácticamente en silencio. No se iban todavía le habían dicho, sino que se quedaban un mes o dos, confirmando que todo estuviese bien y luego volvían de nuevo para Estados Unidos, confiados de que la muchacha haría un buen trabajo como enfermera y también como soporte.

La comida estuvo riquísima.- dijo Rinko tratando de halagar a esta encantadora muchacha.

La hizo usted, Señora Echizen.- contesto la muchacha con una sonrisa entre tímida y divertida.

Tú me ayudaste un poquito… jaja…

Sakuno mi hijo tiene buena suerte de tenerte a su lado.- dijo Nanjiro mirando a su hijo, sugiriéndole muy indiscretamente que debería de aprovechar la oportunidad mientras este solo negaba la cabeza sin poder creer esto. La chica solo pensó que Ryoma difería en eso. – Buenas noches…

Después de varias despedidas mas, halagos a Sakuno demostrando lo bien que le habían caído a la pareja, pequeñas advertencias a Ryoma de que debía de comportarse (como si el fuera un niño), desaparecieron por el pasillo hablando entre ellos.

Tan pronto se volteo, se encontró con que Ryoma ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, escondiéndose en su habitación, evitando hablar con ella sobre ese día que comenzó mal y había terminado… algo bien.

…

En la oscuridad de la habitación, oculto de la mirada de Sakuno que solo dijo su nombre esperando en vano una respuesta antes de silenciarse, Ryoma se determino a lograr algo. Quería intentar aquella hazaña de nuevo aunque estaba seguro de que posiblemente fallaría, quería hacerlo para enfrentarse a ese miedo, para acostumbrarse a el.

Sonrió. Tal vez no era el tipo que se rendía tan fácilmente, tal vez seguiría insistiendo hasta que finalmente lograse algo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se impulso hacia arriba de la misma forma que había hecho en la terapia y trato, sin soltarse de la silla, dar siquiera un paso.

Sin embargo, tan pronto se paro e intento ese pequeño esfuerzo, su cuerpo se vino abajo y cayó abruptamente al piso. Rápidamente, el dolor del golpe en su cabeza y más aun en sus brazos, que había usado como amortiguadores para la caída. Apretó la mandíbula… todavía era demasiado de pronto para esperar un cambio, tenia que tener paciencia. Miro sus piernas que estaban entrelazadas, inmóviles y con sus manos se impulso hacia arriba, quedando sentado.

Lo fácil había terminado y ahora el ponerse encima de su silla seria una encrucijada. Con un suspiro, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la silla que con la caída se había echado un poco hacia atrás, a una distancia bastante cerca aunque agotadora viendo que venia para el…

…y en ese momento, entro la muchacha, prendiendo automáticamente la luz. – Perdón que entre, pero es que…- había entrado con el propósito de hablar un momento, de tratar por ultima vez sobre el tema que no habían podido resolver por culpa de Ryoma y tan pronto lo vio en el piso, con los ojos abiertos del muchacha, se tiro al lado de el. - ¡Que paso!- dijo asustado, rápidamente tocándolo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

El chico miro sus ojos asustados, tragando saliva y desvío la mirada. La imagen de su padre, sonriendo travieso, llego a su mente y con esta las palabras de que debía de luchar. De solo pensarlo su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido que tuvo que dejar escapar un poco de aire en un intento por calmarlo. – Estoy bien… solo intente lo de hoy.- se explico y la muchacha ya estaba de pie, acercando la silla.

Déjame ayudarte…- dijo ella algo conmocionada al ver que el si estaba obsesionado con lo de hoy y encontrando la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de hablar con el. – Ryoma…- dijo ella, inclinándose hacia a el, cogiéndolo por debajo de las axilas y levantándolo. – Tu…

El chico permitió todo en silencio, admitiendo que encontraba la cercanía de la muchacha reconfortante, su calor al tomarlo por la espalda, su cabeza cerca a la suya. - ¿Qué?- contesto después de tragar saliva para aclarar su garganta.

¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto ella después de ponerlo en la silla y casi se da en la cara por lo tonta que era. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Porque estoy frustrado…- contesto con la cabeza inclinada, mirada en el piso y la chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer que el le estuviese diciendo algo. – Estoy tan frustrado que casi me rindo… casi mando a la mierda al hospital y hasta pensé en quitarme del tenis.

R-Ryoma…

Si. Y estaba tan frustrado que me desquite contigo… perdón…- interrumpió antes de que ella le quitase las fuerzas para poder decirle esa oración, prácticamente abrupta por lo rápida que lo había dicho, especialmente la disculpa.

Ah…- dijo la muchacha apenas, sin poder registrar las palabras. ¿Acaso Ryoma le había dicho perdón?... ¿Y uno sincero…?

Te pido perdón por esta tarde y por el beso, Sakuno…- entonces la miro por encima del hombro a los ojos que estaban abiertos y que al oír la palabra "beso" se abrían aun mas, acompañados de un sonrojo leve. No pudo evitar pensar lo bella era… lo preciosa que se volvía cada día… - Lo hice porque estaba frustrado…

Yo…- ella dijo con sus ojos en los de Ryoma, que la observaban con intensidad. No sabia que decir… estaba en un completo estado de estupefacción, a pesar de que el chico no pedía perdón por lo demás… como sus malacrianzas, su altanería, las humillaciones de hace años atrás, etc. Sin embargo… ¡Estaba pidiendo perdón!

Y gracias…- dijo terminando con ese pequeño momento en que abría un poco su corazón.

¿Por qué?- pregunto ella tratando de controlar su voz, que amenazaba con temblar.

Por llamar a mis padres, gracias.- la mirada de Ryoma no poseía ningún sentimiento negativo, nada de esa mirada que normalmente la entristecía o la frustraba. En su lugar la estaba mirando con agradecimiento, con honestidad y hasta con ternura… con una sonrisa tan amable…

Tratando de alejar los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, que le gritaban lo guapo que se veía, bajo la mirada sintiendo las emociones de chica enamorada que aun sentía a su lado. Sentía la sangre en su cara y el estomago lleno de esas maripositas inquietas y molestas que la obligaban a dar un respiro profundo para calmarlas. – Eh… ok… buenas noches.- dijo casi abruptamente y sin mirarlo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintiendo los ojos del muchacho perforándose en su espalda.

Buenas noches, Sakuno.- le dijo el muchacho de un forma totalmente diferente, sin el tono que usaba siempre, cargado con un sentimiento que la confundía y al mismo tiempo la ponía nerviosa.

Adiós…- murmuro ella y se fue.

El joven solo sonrió con una sonrisa algo traviesa, sintiéndose bien con el poder que tenia sobre ella, sabiendo que todavía tenia esperanzas pues ella todavía seguía sintiendo algo por el. Tal vez era un sentimiento provocado por los recuerdos, pero… aun así…

Incluso, ese pequeño intercambio, aunque la muchacha no había hecho ni dicho mucho había provocado en él el nacimiento de una fuerza que antes no poseía, una fuerza que lo impulsaba a luchar, a sentirse determinado, a no dejarse vencer.

Y con ese sentimiento, se dirigió hacia la luz que la muchacha había dejado prendida con la carrera que había dado para irse de ahí y después, en la oscuridad, se fue hacia su cama para dormirse y soñar de nuevo con la castaña.

Continuara…

**Rawr~ Ryoma que sensual xD jaja… perdonen la tardanza, es que se me hizo algo difícil porque se me olvido como planeaba seguirlo así que opte por esto (que despistada yo). Además, hoy termine todo lo de la universidad… x_x y bueno… Ryoma esta poco a poco cambiando y esta mostrando su sexyness :3**

**Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz TxT**

**viicky2009****: Lost, wtf xD Jaja… ojala chocara, pero es que tiene una suerte la muy maldita. Gracias por desearme suerte, salí bien en una… todavía no se de la otra ._. Espero que te guste como Sakuno consolo a Ryoma xD Jaja**

**RoseLightAngel****: Jaja… que bueno que te parece interesante… y bueno… yo también le gritaría a Ryoma a pesar de que lo puse en esa situación xO Lol… espero que te guste esto (ya salí de la uni... así que estoy bien :D yay)**

**Ladysakurasama****: Si, les dio un respiro y tu me dices si viste avance en el capi xD**

**sakuno-twilight****: hola, que bueno que te gusto y bienvenido al club de "odiamos a Tomoka, que se muera" xD Espero que te guste este capitulo… esperemos que Ryoma cambie y deje de ser idiota uxu**


	14. Te necesito

**Perdonen el error del capitulo 13 (el numero me dio mala suerte, se los digo xD Jaja) Disfruten.**

Capitulo 14

Te necesito

Ryoma estaba acostado en su cama después de una lucha intensiva para poder salir de su silla y recostarse sin la ayuda de la muchacha que estaba afuera terminando de limpiar los platos. Sus ojos se quedaron en el techo, pensando, mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara a él, sueños que sabia que no eran muy inocentes desde hace un tiempo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar una luz temporera al cuarto que rápidamente se apago con el cierre del objeto. Solo alcanzo a ver la figura femenina y delgada de su enfermera.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakuno?- pregunto desde su cama, estrujándose los ojos. Silencio. Extrañado trato de mirar hacia la habitación, encontrándose en penumbras y en ese momento sintió una figura, Sakuno, sentarse encima de su estomago. - ¿Qué…?

La muchacha no dijo nada, solo se inclino sobre el, dejando sentir su aliento en su cara antes de plantarle un beso en los labios. Ryoma rápidamente reacciono, encontrando por un breve instante que todo el asunto era raro, pero su mente se nublo por el aroma que la muchacha dejaba ir. La beso con intensidad, tocándole la espalda que extrañamente estaba desnuda y las manos femeninas, hicieron contacto con su piel, rozando su pecho sensualmente y su piel se erizo. – Sakuno…- jadeo con voz ronca y la chica se fue alejando de su boca, dando pequeños besos, suaves y delicados, por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja, donde el aliento de la muchacha, rápido por el intercambio de besos, le levanto los pelos de su cuello.

- Te amo…- dijo la muchacha en su oído, triste, a punto de sollozar y de inmediato, se levanto para mirarla, para calmar sus ansiedades, para decirle que no le iba a hacer daño. Ella se echo hacia atrás, con sus manos sobre su falda y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. El le levanto el rostro, a punto de corresponderle con las mismas palabras.

Sin embargo se encontró con la cara de Tomoka, que le sonreía maliciosamente en medio de la oscuridad, la cual vio claramente con los ojos brillantes, llenos de maldad. – Nunca va a ser tuya, amor.

Ryoma abrió los ojos abruptamente y se sentó sobre su cama, en medio de la penumbra de su habitación, solo y respirando agitado. No sabia si por el momento en que Sakuno había participado de su sueño o por la advertencia de Tomoka. Se llevo una mano por el pelo. Este sueño había sido diferente, amenazante y hasta le dio un poco de miedo porque servía para recordarle que no estaba del todo libre. Los otros sueños eran siempre eróticos en donde despertaba lleno de anhelo y deseo, acumulados en su entrepierna, con ganas de descargarse en la muchacha que dormía en la otra habitación. Sonrió frustrado. Vaya… hasta en sus sueños Tomoka era una entrometida. Había soñado ya con ella, pero esta vez se había metido en una escena bastante privada.

Suspiro mientras se estrujaba los ojos, los cuales estaban bastante abiertos y alertas y sin embargo, mirando el reloj vio que todavía eran las dos y treinta y siete de la noche. Rayos. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos y espero por el sueño que lamentablemente no llego hasta mas o menos una hora después.

…

La profesora, una mujer mayor, algo gordita por la edad, de pelo prácticamente blanco, se levanto después de pasar atendencia y se coloco frente al escritorio de madera para mirar a los estudiantes que atemorizados esperaban el nuevo proyecto, como ella misma le había llamado, y eso no estaba mal. Para nada.

Si es que consideras que faltan tres semanas de clases y ya Sakuno esta repleta de trabajo sin hablar de los exámenes finales bombas que vienen de camino. Estaba a punto de halarse los pelos del estrés que tenia encima.

El proyecto es para los últimos dos días de clases. Tienen que hacer una revista con los cuentos que hemos discutido en el semestre.- ante esto, viendo los suspiros de estrés de sus estudiantes, agarro unos papeles que comenzó a repartir entre las filas. – Aquí les reparto las instrucciones.

Sakuno dio un quejido al ver el papel que le era proveído por su compañera al frente, esta murmuraba de lo maldita que era la profesora y Sakuno no podía diferir. Vio el papel, intachable, sin ningún error ortográfico departe de la profesora, demostrando su gran educación en el lenguaje del ingles en el que exigía lo mejor en esa revista. Oh… y el trabajo era en grupo… que bien…

…

Llego al hospital completamente agotada, a punto de llorar del estrés que estaba sintiendo. Las muchachas, todas le habían dicho que posiblemente al otro día, sábado, podrían venir al apartamento de Ryoma (a quien no le había pedido permiso… y ella se había ofrecido… de nuevo sin permiso) para comenzar con el proyecto lo mas rápido posible. ¿Cómo le iba a decir? Si la última vez el chico se había enfurecido al ver a Momoshiro en su casa sin su permiso.

…aunque en parte esa situación era un poco diferente porque Ryoma no soportaba a Momoshiro. Suspiro, sentándose en la sala de espera, cosa que ya se había convertido en costumbre y no termino de siquiera recostarse para descansar cuando vio aparecer a Ryoma por el pasillo.

Su corazón dio un brinco que le robo el aire al ver al muchacho, que hablaba con el doctor, serio, pero sin la depresión del otro día o su típico mal humor. Desde aquel día en el cuarto, la presencia de Ryoma era completamente sofocante en el sentido de que no podía dejar de estar nerviosa o de enfocarse para estudiar cuando Ryoma estaba en el apartamento, por eso terminaba afuera, en el café, dándose golpes suaves en la cabeza por tonta. Y muchas veces, no podía ni irse porque para estar en el café había que pagar. Y ella no era rica ni tenía un trabajo con paga.

El chico no se lo hacia fácil. El día después de esa noche, el salió de su cuarto y la saludo con unos buenos días, agarro un cereal de la cocina y se fue de nuevo, ignorando por completo la cara de sorpresa que puso.

Y después mas tarde, cuando le preparo comida, le dio las gracias cuando ella le dio el plato, le dijo buen provecho cuando comenzaron a comer y al final, le dijo que estaba buenísima la comida.

- Ehh… gracias…- dijo la muchacha con la mirada del chico sobre ella, de esta forma tan diferente que le causaba mariposas en el estomago y roja como tomate, tratando de no mirarlo, se llevo los platos.

El chico llego hasta a ella, le sonrió y ella se levanto rápidamente, nerviosa y le dio la mano al doctor que observaba la escena divertido. Hmm… - ¿Cómo fue t-todo?- pregunto ella y casi se da por como estaba temblando.

- Muy bien, de hecho… hoy Ryoma estaba mas tranquilo… ¿ha pasado algo entre…?- iba a ser indiscreto, cuando vio a la muchacha sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza precipitadamente. Se callo con una sonrisa divertida y seguro, casi podía apostar todo su dinero, que entre ellos algo estaba pasando. ¡Lo sabia!

- Eh… que bueno que todo salió bien… ¿nos vamos?- la chica sonrió amablemente, tratando de controlarse y sin mirar a Ryoma, colocándose tras el y empujándolo a la salida.

Ryoma solo sonreía, divertido, todo este tiempo. Quería mirarla, pero ella se lo hacia imposible por sus miedos y le pareció cómico porque encontraba que mas obvia no podía ser y en parte estaba agradecido de esto, porque sino no tendría el coraje para estar siendo civilizado.

- Ah… etto… Ryoma…- la muchacha dijo después de tocar el botón del elevador. Se paro frente a el, con la mirada en el suelo, esquiva, la cara roja y moviendo los dedos nerviosa.

- ¿Qué?- contesto paciente, cosa que la chica encontró raro.

- Ehh… yo tengo un proyecto que hacer.- lo miro fugazmente esperando una reacción, pero que tonta… ¿Qué reacción iba a tener si apenas había dicho algo? – Y… bueno, es en grupo y ofrecí la casa para reunión.- dijo entre dientes, apresuradamente y cerrando los ojos, esperando que el chico le gritara que con que permiso, que qué se creía, que tonta, que estúpida.

Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron con un timbre y de ellas salieron como varias personas, doctores, enfermeras y un civil. Adentro se quedaron otros y Ryoma se metió dentro del elevador que señalaba que iba a bajar seguido de Sakuno, que lo miraba de reojo esperando una respuesta. – Primer piso por favor.- dijo el muchacho a la persona más cercana a los botones.

Entonces miro a la muchacha que apretaba los labios llena de nervios, segura de que le diría que no… - Ok.- dijo al muchacho y ella lo miro con la boca abierta.

- ¿En serio?- casi le pone una mano en la frente para ver si tenia fiebre, pero se contuvo por obvias razones.

- Si.- contesto simplemente sin expresión alguna.

- Ryoma… ¿estas seguro de que todo salió bien en las terapias?- la pregunta salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente, pero es que parecía irreal.

Casi se da una bofetada por atreverse. El muchacho frunció el ceño, frustrado de que la muchacha encontrara tan difícil de creer que el estaba siendo amable y con un suspiro respondió: - Si… estoy completamente bien, Sakuno.

La chica decidió callarse la boca antes de que Ryoma cambiase de pensamiento o de que decidiese gritarle.

…

Era sábado y Sakuno estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comida para las muchachas que vendrían pronto para comenzar con el proyecto. No era nada muy extravagante, solo una mezcla aprendida de su abuela para picar en lo que todas trabajaban. Era bastante temprano y por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, Ryoma se despertó y salió con un bostezo de su cuarto.

Que mucho ruido haces.- fue lo primero que dijo y su voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos llenos del proyecto. La muchacha casi deja caer un vaso de cristal del susto que estaba segura que se parecía a un ataque al corazón.

- ¡Ryoma!- exclamo asustada, aunque no necesariamente porque se había aparecido de pronto. Si, le tenía algo de miedo por su forma de actuar. Era un territorio tan nuevo y desconocido…

- Buenos días.- dijo el muchacho sin mucho animo, aunque mirando a la chica que lo miraba tímidamente, con las mejillas rosadas. Que linda. Se acerco a la cocina, abriendo la nevera de donde saco un Ponta.

- B-Buenos días.- tartamudeo y se concentro en sus cosas antes de que llegasen las muchachas.

Justo cuando terminaba con su mezcla, la cual ponía en la mesa de la sala junto a papitas y galletas, unos vasos y un padrino de refresco, la puerta sonó.

- Yo voy.- dijo el muchacho que se encontraba en una esquina observando todo el movimiento con una sonrisa que no podía contener.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres mujeres, todas estaban parloteando entre ellas sobre algún tema de un chisme sobre una chica que quedo embarazada. Wow. – Buenos días.- interrumpió y todas bajaron la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de gato del ex tenista. - Pasen, Sakuno esta ahí.

- O-Ok…- todas se quedaron mirándolo, como si le hubiese crecido dos cabezas.

Suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta, aun con las chicas mirándolo. Aparentemente nunca habían visto un inválido. Ryoma pensó que iba a ser un día largo porque aparentemente nunca habían visto un inválido. Viendo que caminaban hacia Sakuno, el aprovecho que ya estaban entretenidas y se encerró dentro de su habitación.

Sakuno observo la escena tristemente, pensando en lo mal que se debería de sentir Ryoma por haber sido mirado de esa forma tan abierta por su condición. Las muchachas se acercaron, murmurando entre si y cuando estuvieron frente a Sakuno, que iba a explicarles la situación y a pedir su cooperación y discreción, estas exclamaron como mujeres enloquecidas. - ¡Oh dios mío!- grito una, Midori se llamaba de pelo corto y marrón, y la otra le dio en el brazo.

- Shhh…- dijo la muchacha, Yuki, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no estaba el muchacho y en efecto, había desaparecido. Aw. Esta tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y era negro. – Te puede escuchar.

- Sakuno Ryuzaki…- dijo otra seriamente, aunque de una forma burlona, se llamaba Arisa y tenia el pelo rizado y corto de una forma bastante linda por la forma que quedaba con su figura. – ¿Ese es tu novio?

Todas miraron a la muchacha esperando una respuesta, cosa que hizo que Sakuno negara con la cabeza sonrojada. Ok. Aparentemente no lo habían mirado por su condición sino por su físico. – N-No, soy la que lo cuida.

- ¡Ay, dios santo, yo lo cuidaría, si sabes a lo que me refiero!- exclamo Midori, un poco mas bajo con un tono perverso y moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente. Entonces Sakuno recordó como Ryoma siempre había sido popular entre las mujeres.

- Ay, esta BELLO, ¿entiendes?- dijo Yuki echándose aire con las manos mientras hacia atrás, donde había estado Ryoma con anhelo.

- ¿Y no te has aprovechado, Sakuno?- pregunto Arisa muy interesada por conocer sobre ese hombre. Absolutamente todo. Hasta lo bueno que era en la cama.

- N-No…- Sakuno contesto completamente roja ante el tema sugerido. Oh dios… no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

- ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Qué no has escuchado eso de que los inválidos duran hasta mas en la cama que un hombre normal?- pregunto Arisa sonriendo con perversión, demostrando su anhelo por comprobar esa teoría personalmente y las otras dos asintieron completamente de acuerdo, con el mismo deseo que Arisa.

Sakuno recordó el momento en que el la beso, apasionado, en donde por un momento pensó que tal vez la amaba. Y también se acordó de la forma en que la toco, cosa que la puso hasta más roja todavía. - ¿Podemos continuar con el proyecto?- sugirió tímidamente la muchacha, abanicándose con una mano y con la otra señalando la mesa alrededor de la cual todas las chicas se sentaron mientras seguían hablando.

De pronto hacia mucho calor, pensaba Sakuno mientras se unía a las chicas, las cuales tardaron en cambiar el tema a otro realmente importante.

…

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en el piso, alrededor de la mesa de madera de la sala sobre la cual estaba la comida preparada por Sakuno y todas con una expresión pensativa sobre el proyecto. Ya el trabajo estaba dividido, con una cierta cantidad de cuentos que analizar por persona, pero ninguna tenia idea de cómo se podía hacer una revista, con quien podían hacerla, los elementos básicos y todo eso. Sakuno estaba un poco frustrada porque si ninguna tenia idea, menos ella.

- ¡Ay! Podemos dejarlo para otro día y yo trato de preguntar.- dijo Midori rindiéndose por completo mientras tiraba la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Maldita profesora del diablo…- murmuro Yuki que compartían, junto a decenas de estudiantes, la opinión de que esa profesora de ingles había nacido para explotar a sus alumnos.

- Nooo… yo quiero hacerlo hoy y ya.- dijo Sakuno sabiendo que era hoy o… bueno, "nunca" seria una exageración, pero estaría llena de estrés por todo el trabajo que se acumulaba.

En eso salió Ryoma de la habitación, provocando un silencio repentino que no noto. Las muchachas lo miraron rápidamente, absortas con la belleza del chico, que silenciosamente iba a la nevera a buscar una lata de Ponta para continuar con unas terapias que el doctor le había recomendado hacer por su cuenta.

Tomo su lata, abriéndola y tomando un sorbo y entonces, casualmente dirigiendo su mirada a las chicas para ver su progreso, las vio mirándolo. Ok… ¿Por qué lo miraban con sonrisas hambrientas? Entonces, los ojos de una se iluminaron y se dirigió a Sakuno. - ¡Oye, y si el sabe algo!- exclamo señalándolo y sin esperar respuesta le gestiono con su mano que viniera.

- ¿Qué?- dijo después de acercarse lentamente y en silencio. Miro a Sakuno cuyas mejillas se encendieron al conectar con sus ojos para después mirar a otro lado no muy discretamente. Casi sonríe.

- Oye, etto… necesitamos hacer una revista—

- Y no sabemos como hacerlo.- intervino Yuki queriendo también tener la atención del chico guapo cuyos ojos eran tan sexys. El chico la miro con una ceja levantada y casi provoca que ella grite como fanática ante el atractivo de ese muchacho. Midori, la que lo había llamado, miraba mal a Yuki como la tramposa que era.

- Bueno…- el chico vio como todos los ojos lo miraban, excepto Sakuno que escribía en un papel garabatos. – Pueden hablar con alguien que sepa mucho de computadoras… o si lo quieren hacer ustedes mismas, usar un programa…- murmuro encontrando raro que eso fuese tan difícil. Dio otro sorbo de su Ponta, esperando que la respuesta fuese analizada en las mentes de las cuatro muchachas.

- ¡Ohh, que inteligente!- exclamo Arisa que se había mantenido callada y Ryoma tuvo que parpadear dos veces antes de descartar la posibilidad de que tal vez le había guiñado el ojo.

Silencio.

- Bueeno… yo tengo un amigo que sabe de computadoras, pero tengo que ver.- sugirió Yuki viendo que nadie hablaba.

- Bueno… Yuki tu te encargas…- dijo Arisa levantándose y tomando una galleta de la comida que había puesto Sakuno. – Me tengo que ir… ya mismo entro a trabajar…- después de eso dio un par de instrucciones mas mientras todas se levantaban. Ryoma se echo a un lado, escuchando atentamente todo y poco a poco, después de un compromiso en el que se esforzarían "para callarle la boca criticona de la profesora", se fueron despidiendo.

Antes de irse, todas le dijeron adiós usando su mejor tono coqueto. Ryoma levanto una ceja y tomo un papel medio arrugado de la mesa mientras pensaba en lo difícil que era comprender a las mujeres. Primero lo miran como un fenómeno y después son amables.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Sakuno se volteo para recoger todo y se encontró con Ryoma que aun estaba en la sala, mirando un papel que se imagino que era del proyecto. Con el corazón latiendo a millón, se acerco tratando de calmar sus manos temblorosas. – Gracias.- el chico parpadeo, saliendo de su concentración y alzo la mirada. Esa mirada tan intensa y penetrante que la obligo a mirar a un lado. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tan drásticamente? Ya el no le gritaba y la miraba de una forma extraña, serio y profundamente.

- ¿Por?- contesto volviendo sus ojos al papel viendo que la estaba incomodando.

- Por ayudarnos.- ella lo miro de reojo. El chico no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuese nada. – Les agradaste, sabes…- comento la chica y casi se da por estar haciendo conversación y más ahora que trataba de esquivarlo con tal de no sentirse tan fuera de su lugar seguro, con miedo a este nuevo territorio en donde ambos estaban caminando.

- ¿Si?- el chico sonrió recordando como lo habían mirado al principio. En ese momento pensó que lo miraban como animal de circo por estar en silla de ruedas, aunque después las miradas se tornaron algo diferentes. - ¿Qué dijeron de mi?

- Ehh… que eras bien guapo y sexy… y sensual… y atractivo…- dijo la muchacha tratando de recordar todos los adjetivos usados y trato de omitir las partes sexuales. Eso eran fantasías de muchachas medio alocadas que Ryoma no tenía que conocer.

- ¿Y tu piensas que eso es verdad?- pregunto el muchacho, sorprendiéndola y subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de gato que la miraban intensamente, esperando muy interesado su respuesta. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y desvío la mirada.

- Bueno, eres lindo y todo…- el chico interrumpió su voz casi temblorosa tomando una mano suya, gentilmente.

- Sakuno… ¿solo me consideras lindo?- el chico frunció el entrecejo encontrando la respuesta poco satisfactoria y se acerco, tomando la mano de la muchacha, rozándola suavemente e inclino la cabeza interponiéndose en su visión que estaba pegada al piso.

- Yo—

El teléfono sonó estrepitosamente en el medio del silencio de la habitación cortando de inmediato con el momento de tensión. Sakuno brinco hacia atrás, saliendo de la mirada que la había mantenido cautiva y con las mejillas rojas, se dirigió hacia el teléfono que seguía sonando insistente. Ryoma parpadeo varias veces algo sorprendido de si mismo y se miro la mano que había osado tocar la de Sakuno. ¿Qué había hecho?...

- Ryoma, tus padres vienen de camino a buscarte. Te quieren llevar a comer.- dijo la muchacha caminando directamente hacia el desorden de comida y comenzando a limpiar. La habían invitado, pero ella se había negado. No quería ir, no después de… lo que fuese que había pasado. Sus manos temblorosas agarraban los platos con galletas encima y los vasos amenazando con dejarlos caer. Malditas manos, no se quieren controlar.

- Ok…- el muchacho asintió la cabeza aunque ella no lo estaba mirando y casi la enfrenta para obligarla a mirarlo. Sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que ella lo estaba evitando, que le tenía miedo si se podía llamarlo así. Era su culpa después de todo, Sakuno tenia todo el derecho de tenerlo temor.

La chica camino a la cocina para dejar los trastes en el fregadero y cuando salió a continuar rápidamente con su limpieza, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho ya se había desaparecido hacia su cuarto, donde seguramente se bañaría, lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer por su cuenta desde que decidió que no quería necesitar la ayuda de nadie, para salir con su familia.

…

Sakuno había terminado de limpiar todo y estaba sobre la mesa de madera, ya limpia y regia, con un libro enorme sobre esta y un papel donde escribía un repaso para poder estudiar. Ya que Ryoma se iba a ir, aprovecharía la oportunidad de estudiar. Hoy iba a terminar ese repaso de Anatomía, lo iba a hacer porque lo iba a hacer, aunque se amaneciese estudiando todos los capítulos discutidos en todo el semestre, detalle por detalle.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Ryoma se había metido a la habitación y todavía sus padres no habían llegado, pero Sakuno estaba tratando de no pensar en el chico. Anatomía, eso si que era interesante. Sip. En serio. Ryoma era aburrido, por lo tanto había que dejar de pensar en el.

- Sakuno.- grito al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, una muy inesperada y se volteo para encontrarse con el chico vestido muy… mal, no se veía nada guapo, el pelo arreglado y sus ojos abiertos sobre ella.

- Ah… perdón…- se disculpo bajando la mirada y sintiendo la cara roja. – Es que me asustaste.

- Me di cuenta…- respondió el chico con una sonrisa leve, encontrándolo algo cómico. - ¿Te dijeron a que hora venían?- pregunto el muchacho. Se había bañado relativamente rápido (si claro…), se había vestido… también relativamente rápido y había esperado bastante tiempo dentro de su cuarto, lejos de Sakuno hasta que sus padres llegaran. Sin embargo… ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia.

- No… solo dijeron que te iban a llevar a comer.- respondió la muchacha tratando de quitarle los ojos de encima, hipnotizada por su apariencia que si, lo admitía, era extremadamente sensual. Con una camisa de botones, azul oscura y pantalones negros, Ryoma se veía bien atractivo. Pero nunca lo sabría. Ella no lo permitiría.

- ¿Y que haces?- pregunto el muchacho comenzando a irritarse por los intentos de la muchacha de evitarlo. Por lo menos que tratara de disimular y no fuese tan obvia. Sin importarle que se estuviese entrometiendo en algo muy importante o que estuviese siendo injusto con la chica que el mismo había lastimado y tenia todo el derecho de evitarlo, se quedo justo al lado de ella.

- Ehh… estudiando para Anatomía…- contesto la muchacha encontrando raro su interés en saber de ella y al mismo tiempo deseando que se fuera porque la estaba poniendo nerviosa con ese perfume tan oloroso que complementaba con su atractivo y, también, por una razón más valida, que era estudiar.

- Ah… estas estudiando enfermería, ¿verdad?- pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa.

- Sip.- la chica no lo estaba mirando, tenía la cara casi pegada en el libro, memorizando las ilustraciones mientras escribía rápidamente en el papel. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿En que te piensas especializar?- pregunto el muchacho sin querer rendirse, un tanto herido.

- Aun no estoy segura… pero lo mas que se acerca a lo que quiero es trabajar con bebes.- contesto la muchacha escribiendo todavía, moviendo la cabeza de un papel a otro.

Ryoma sonrió, considerando que le pegaba ese trabajo con su carácter pues la chica se veía muy maternal y sabia que seria una enfermera dedicada a su trabajo. – Va contigo…

La chica dejo de escribir por un momento, sintiendo un mar de emociones recorriendo su cuerpo al oír la voz llena de ternura del muchacho y no se atrevió a mirarlo. Ryoma dejo ir un suspiro y se atrevió a enfrentarla. - ¿Por qué me evitas?

La chica dejo de escribir, tensa ante la pregunta tan directa. – Y-Yo no te estoy evitando…- mintió débilmente.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no te atreves ni a mirarme?- la chica no contesto, encontrando un poco vergonzoso el como el se había dado cuenta de su indiscreción. Ryoma la miro frustrado y supo que no conseguiría respuesta. Con un suspiro, continuo… - Sakuno, me voy a comportar… así que no me tengas miedo… ni me evites, no quiero que estés incomoda.- la chica no respondió, en parte, de alguna forma muy retorcida, quería que volviera a ser el Ryoma distante y gritón. No este Ryoma amable que le causaba esas emociones de años antes. Jamás pensó que las volvería a sentir.

El chico suspiro nuevamente viendo que ella volvía a escribir aunque no de la misma forma, rápida y concentrada, pero ignorándolo. Paciencia, paciencia, se decía mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. - ¿Te ayudo a estudiar?- se ofreció cosa que, muy cómicamente, causo que la muchacha dejara de escribir de nuevo. No tenía nada que hacer así que tal vez podía ser amable y ayudarla…

Silencio.

Irritado y herido al mismo tiempo, se dijo que se dejaría de idioteces y dejaría a Sakuno en paz… ¿quería evitarlo? El iba a jugar eso mismo, no le hablaría, la evitaría y así todos estarían felices. Se iba a voltear para volver a su cuarto, cuando una mano se poso sobre la suya, una pequeña mano que temblaba miedosa. La miro con los ojos abiertos, confundido y la miro. – Perdón.- dijo la muchacha que había dejado el lápiz sobre la mesa y lo miraba con los ojos temerosos, las mejillas sonrosadas. – Es que no me acostumbro…

- Ya veo… pero pensé que todo había quedado claro la última vez.- dijo, pero aparentemente nada se había solucionado porque ella se había quedado con la idea de que nada había pasado y que todo seria igual.

- No recuerdo que algo haya quedado "claro", Ryoma…- murmuro la muchacha que solo recordaba que el chico se había disculpado con ella. Nada más. ¿Qué ella había aclarado?

- Entonces todo seguirá igual.- mascullo secamente el muchacho como respuesta, encontrando su mal humor rápidamente. Que fácil era recordar los viejos hábitos y se dirigió hacia su puerta. Se sentía estúpido por haber pensado que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Aparentemente, estaba mal. Escucho a la muchacha que se levantaba del suelo.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le contesto enmascarando su frustración con palabras soeces, apresurando el paso hasta su puerta. Sin embargo, ella se puso en el medio, con las manos en sobre las suyas. Maldita silla de ruedas y lo lenta que era. La miro tratando de comunicarle con la vista que estaba molesto, sin embargo, no lo estaba… estaba dolido.

- R-Ryoma… dime… ¿Qué quedo claro?... No entiendo…- le pregunto la muchacha, algo temerosa de ver al viejo Ryoma de vuelta y se puso de cuclillas frente a el, mirándolo a los ojos que parecían furiosos, pero veía algo mas en ellos… ¿dolor…?

- Que importa ahora.- el chico trato de echarse hacia atrás para seguir por el lado, pero la chica apretó sus manos, demostrando que no iba a dejarlo ir.

- Por favor… ¿Qué tu quieres?- la chica lo miro con los ojos entristecidos, suplicantes, pidiéndole que no se cerrara. Tal vez le tenía miedo a esa nueva cara, pero ahora sabia que ella no quería volver al mismo trato de antes. Prefería al nuevo Ryoma, que al viejo que era descortés y gritón. El trato de liberarse una vez más, sin querer seguir con esto, encontrando mas fácil huir, pero ella lo apretó aun mas. – Por favor, Ryoma…

Viendo que la muchacha no iba a soltarlo tan fácil y que lo miraba insistente, suplicante, dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. Ok, terminaría esto… – Sakuno, no tienes que quedarte…- el chico la miro. – Ya yo puedo hacer prácticamente todo por mi cuenta.

- Ah…- la chica apenas pudo decir después de un leve momento en donde se quedo sin palabras. - Así que… ¿me estas diciendo que me puedo ir?- susurro débilmente.

- Si… te puedes ir… ya no necesito de tus servicios…- dijo el muchacho cortante, directo al grano, sin ninguna expresión. Como si no le importara, aunque tampoco se mostraba feliz. La miraba fijamente, buscando en su mirada algo… quería ver si eso era lo que quería.

- Ah…- la chica trago saliva, encontrando un nudo en su garganta y su mirada se nublo. Que raro… tan loca por evitarlo y ahora no se quería ir de su lado. – Ok… ahora mismo me encargo de la mudanza y prometo que para el fin de la semana ya estoy fuera de tu vista.- murmuro con voz monótona y se fue levantando, pero el agarro su mano, obligándola a inclinarse nuevamente.

- Sakuno…- dijo el chico, viendo que estaba a punto de llorar y casi sonríe, aliviado de que le dolían sus palabras, aliviado de que aparentemente no estaba loca por irse.

- ¿Qué?... Tu quieres que me vaya… lo entiendo…- la chica, esta vez arrodillada, no interrumpió el contacto de manos que Ryoma había empezado, aunque lo encontraba aun mas doloroso porque… porque… no se quería ir. El chico buscaba su mirada y ella miraba el piso duramente. No quería que viese su debilidad.

- Yo no dije que quiero que te vayas.- el chico interrumpió, tomándole la cara entre sus manos y suavemente la obligo a mirarlo. La chica abrió los ojos al ver en los ojos de Ryoma ternura y hasta algo más que tenia miedo de nombrar. O mas bien, tenía miedo de ilusionar su corazón.

- Pero—

- Te dije que te puedes ir… pero yo no quiero que te vayas.- aunque dijo que no iba a hacerla sentir incomoda, no pudo evitar sobarle las mejillas con su pulgar, mirando sus ojos intensamente, encontrándola tan bella con sus ojos brillantes, a punto de soltar lagrimas porque no quería irse de su lado y sus mejillas rosadas.

- ¿C-Como…?- su corazón latía rápidamente y encontraba que casi no podía respirar.

- Te necesito… necesito de tu compañía para poder seguir adelante. Para poder luchar.- la chica casi muere en ese momento porque si antes _casi_ no podía respirar, ahora era prácticamente imposible. – Eso es lo que quiero.

- ¿M-Me necesitas?- con su voz temblorosa, pregunto y trago saliva, sintiendo a Ryoma acercarse, con su bella mirada sobre sus ojos, capturándola en un mar de emociones que ahora no la asustaban.

- Si…- murmuro el muchacho muy bajito, cada vez mas cerca y su mirada bajo a sus labios, los rosados de Sakuno, quien sintió su corazón brincar y golpear lentamente su pecho, pero con fuerza. - ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo…?

- R-Ryoma…- su pecho subía y bajaba de forma indiscreta, pero noto que el muchacho tenia el mismo problema de respiración.

- Por favor…- le suplico, con el aliento mezclándose con el de la muchacha, deteniéndose, esperando su aceptación.

- Si, me quedo contigo…- la muchacha susurro, entrecerrando los ojos, capturada por Ryoma, reconociendo que quería que el la besara. Lo amaba, dios mío, lo amaba tanto… a pesar de estos años…

Sin embargo, alguien toco la puerta y ambos salieron de su estado hipnótico, sobresaltados nuevamente y Sakuno se levanto, pensando con cordura de nuevo, escurriéndose por el lado de Ryoma que maldecía a quien estaba detrás de esa puerta. La muchacha se acerco a su libro y sus notas, donde se sentó nuevamente, tratando de recordar que era lo que tenia que estudiar. Incluso se le había olvidado de lo que había estado estudiando…

¿Biología, era? Vio las imágenes del libro y recordó que era Anatomía. Si, el tema más interesante, el que ahora se comería por completo y haría que olvidase el momento que había pasado. ¿Y porque Biología? Si esa clase ya la había pasado…

Ante el toqueteo incesante de la puerta, Ryoma la abrió sabiendo quien iba a estar detrás y se encontró con su padre que sonreía alegremente, sin percatarse de que había interrumpido un momento importante. Ante la mirada maligna del muchacho, levanto una ceja. – Wow… ¿Por qué estas de mal humor?

- Cállate.- refuto malcriado y viendo que faltaba una persona, lo miro con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Y mama?

Esta esperando en el carro.

- Hm…- fue lo que respondió y miro por encima del hombro a la muchacha que ya estaba de vuelta en sus estudios. O eso era lo que pensaba Ryoma porque la muchacha solo estaba disimulando pues su mente no estaba en Anatomía, sino en el muchacho. – Sakuno, me voy…- le dijo y la chica lo miro tímidamente, con las mejillas rosadas. El corazón del ex tenista casi se derrita ante la ternura que sintió en el momento.

- Ok…

- Sakuno…- volvió a hablar y la chica se lamio los labios cosa que desato un deseo en todo su cuerpo, la cual tuvo que controlar antes de que le cerrara la puerta a su padre y la agarrara para besarla. La chica lo miraba interesada e inocente. – Sobre lo que hablamos…- la chica se puso roja como tomate. - ¿Si vas a quedarte…?

- S-Si…- respondió sonriendo nerviosa, diciéndose que era porque Ryoma necesitaba un apoyo, porque la necesitaba como alguien que iba a estar ahí para apoyarlo emocionalmente en los momentos duros. Una amiga y consejera… nada más. El no quería nada mas… ¿o si?... No, no se iba a ilusionar.

El chico sonrió amable. – Gracias…- ella respondió la sonrisa tímidamente antes de volver a su estudio. – Te ayudo después con eso… ¿esta bien?- ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos y el se encogió los hombros, como si no fuese nada. Ella asintió, segura de que el se olvidaría después. – Entonces… nos vemos después…

Se dirigió a Nanjiro, su padre, que se había sentido completamente ignorado y que miraba la escena con una ceja levantada, sintiéndose como chaperón. Había sentido una vibra en el aire… Una vibra que lo hacia pensar en los momentos de su juventud… ahhh, Rinko…

Ryoma lo miro con el ceño fruncido, le dijo un "¿Qué?" altanero que prefirió ignorar porque no se iba a poner a pelear ahora para después arruinar una noche familiar y su hijo siguió su camino.

- Nos vemos, Sakuno… Rinko dice hola…- la chica respondió con una sonrisa y entonces, Nanjiro cerro la puerta.

Hm… que interesante.

Continuara…

**Waju! Ya esta el próximo capitulo y medio larguito. Espero que les haya gustado. :) A mi si… todo estaba planificado de otra forma, pero como pueden ver, esto fue lo que surgió. :P Muajaja**

**Muchas gracias a: (6 reviews! :D yay)**

**cainat06****: Espero que este cap te haya gustado xD**

**RoseLightAngel****: Si se porto bien, aunque pienso q en este cap se lucio xDD**

**Haoshadow: ****Gracias, espero que te guste este también :)**

**Mariana****: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto :) Dito, estas frustrada, pero bueno… así son las cosas... muajaja xP Este cap no creo que es tan frustrante :) Y bueno… lo de Ryoma decir que la ama… pues… eso lo dejare para después :P Seeh, será de lo mas lindo.**

**ladysakurasama****: Sorry que te hayas confundido, pero después lo arregle o_o Bueno, sorry que no hubo ese "algo mas" xDU Pero es q hay q tomarlo con calma jaja… en este cap ya van yendo por buen camino**

**viicky2009:**** Gracias :) Si, Tomoka no estuvo esta vez tampoco jaja Tus imaginaciones son de lo mas creativas xD Suerte con conquistar el mundo! o0****ó****7**


	15. Ayudándonos

Capitulo 15

Ayudándonos

- Esto esta mal… te comiste un signo…- Ryoma la ayudaba en un ejercicio de matemáticas, donde trataba de quitarle las dudas aunque no era de mucha ayuda porque hace tiempo que no sabia nada de matemáticas. Sin embargo, trataba de ayudarla buscando cualquier error en sus ejercicios.

- Ah…- la chica se sonrojo cuando Ryoma se inclino sobre ella, su pecho en su espalda para señalar el origen de su error. – Ok…- y comenzó a borrar.

Ryoma la había estado ayudando todo este tiempo y ella esperaba que todo ese esfuerzo rindiera buenos frutos…

Siguió con su ejercicio y cuando termino, le paso el papel a Ryoma para que lo inspeccionara.

Finalmente, viendo que no había errores de aritmética, el joven puso el papel a un lado y le sonrió. – Bien… ya casi no te comes los signos…- le dijo y ella sonrió, reconociendo que sus errores más grandes eran con la aritmética.

- Gracias…- le dijo siendo muy sincera y Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron.

- De nada…

Y con eso, terminaron la sesión de estudios del día.

…

Sakuno salió por los portones de la universidad, sintiendo un gran alivio fuera de sus hombros ahora que habían terminado los exámenes, en los cuales se había esforzado mucho para salir bien. Noches despiertas con un café al lado, Ryoma a su lado con los papeles, leyendo y preguntándole, ayudándola…

Bueno… En unas semanas sabría si sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos.

Por otro lado, estaba que brincaba de la felicidad por la libertad que sentía. Aunque también sentía algo de ansiedad por las notas.

Y es que siempre que pensabas que saldrías bien en el examen, te venía una mala nota.

Dejando ese malestar a un lado, todo era color de rosa, incluso cuando en esa época apenas los cerezos estaban floreciendo, pero eso no importaba. ¡Estaba libre!

…Por un tiempo, claro esta… en un mes volvería lista para la batalla de nuevo.

Dirigiéndose hasta el final del camino de la universidad, que te dejaba en un redondel donde los universitarios sin carro eran dejados, vio la silueta del chico que le hacia palpitar el corazón de una forma rápida y agitada, sentado en su silla de ruedas, esperándola…

Iban a salir con los padres, que no aceptaron excusas de su parte cuando la invitaron, diciéndole que necesitaba un descanso y que ellos se lo darían. Así que… prácticamente obligada, acepto.

Y Ryoma la esperaba.

Con dificultades para respirar, recordando que últimamente apenas podía controlar su corazón y su compostura cuando estaba en su presencia, se fue acercando. – Ryoma…

El chico al escucharla, volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de la chica que estaba sonrojada. Los ojos de Ryoma causaron el efecto de siempre… disparando un mariposeo por su estomago que apenas la dejaba hablar. Dios… últimamente esto llegaba a un punto casi molesto…

Ni que el sintiese algo por ella. Simplemente estaban en plan de amigos… unos que se estaban apoyando uno al otro. Nada más.

Sin embargo, en cada momento, se encontraba descartando una esperanza que florecía en su pecho de vez en cuando… cada vez que Ryoma se mostraban amable con ella.

- Hola…- el chico saludo con una sonrisa leve y que viniendo de Ryoma, significaba mucho pues normalmente era serio. La chica tuvo que voltear la cabeza, fingiendo buscar a los padres del muchacho.

- Ehh… ¿Dónde…?- comenzó a preguntar controlando de una forma decente el temblor en su voz.

- En el carro… hay que caminar al estacionamiento…- contesto el muchacho, respondiendo acertadamente a la pregunta de Sakuno respecto a donde estaban sus padres.

- Ok… no hay problema…- la muchacha sonrió y condujo la silla de Ryoma, escondiéndose en su espalda, caminando al estacionamiento.

…

Ya en el parque, uno que normalmente era mas visitado en época de primavera, cuando los cerezos habían florecido, Ryoma y Sakuno se habían separado de los padres para caminar por el lugar mientras la otra pareja, se quedaba sentada observando a los jóvenes.

- Ahh… que recuerdos… ¿no Rinko?- dijo Nanjiro con una sonrisa en la boca al observar a su hijo, del que, aunque era bastante sutil, se le podía notar el interés que tenia por su enfermera. Y ella, pues… era bastante obvia.

- Si… se nota que se quieren… aunque Ryoma lo esconde bastante bien.- comento Rinko observando a un Ryoma que hacia un comentario, miraba a la muchacha y esta volteaba a otro lado con un sonrojo en la cara.

- Si, bueno, pero Ryoma no es tan… "alegre" con todo el mundo.- eso lo hacia delatarse.

- Es verdad.- dijo Rinko, asintiendo.

- Así se hace Ryoma.- felicito Nanjiro al ver como su hijo no tenia que hacer mucho para provocar reaccionas hasta cómicas de la joven enfermera.

Mas adelante, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de los adultos, envueltos en su mundo, Ryoma miraba a Sakuno. – Así que… piensas que tal vez no te fue bien…- comento Ryoma, agarrando una rama que había caído de un árbol y meneándola con sus dedos.

- Ehh… es que no son exámenes sencillos…- dijo la muchacha como excusa, reconociendo que hubo muchas veces en donde dudo de sus contestaciones.

- Aja…- dijo el chico mirándola con una ceja levantada. – Más vale que salgas bien.

La muchacha lo miro con los ojos abiertos ante esa advertencia que la decía como si fuese algo divertido. - ¿Por qué?

- No se… tal vez te cobre de alguna forma el que me hayas hecho perder el tiempo.- le dijo el muchacho con una cara seria.

- R-Ryoma… perdón…- entonces el comenzó a reírse, aunque levemente y la miro, cosa que la dejo sin palabras.

- Es broma, Sakuno…

- Malo.- le dijo la muchacha aunque sonriendo porque desde el accidente jamás le había jugado un tipo de broma como esa.

…

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, los padres de Ryoma decidieron ni bajarse del carro, diciendo que los iban a dejar solos, cosa que el muchacho miro con desaprobación y que provoco el sonrojo de Sakuno.

Ni que fuesen a hacer algo.

Ryoma abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Sakuno entrara primero, sonriendo de una forma caballerosa. – Gracias…- le dijo sintiendo algo raro en la atmosfera, así que decidió hablar antes de pensar demasiado. – Ah… Ryoma… etto… gracias…- dijo volteándose hacia al muchacho que cerraba la puerta. Este subió la cabeza, alzando las cejas sin comprender el abrupto agradecimiento.

- ¿Por?

- Por ayudarme a estudiar… si no hubiese sido por ti…- dijo con los ojos en el piso y las mejillas rosadas, cosa que el chico encontró muy adorable.

- No es nada…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando a la mesa para dejar sus llaves y el teléfono sonó.

Ambos miraron el aparato que sonaba, algo extrañados. Por un momento, nadie hizo nada… pero finalmente, Sakuno se acerco para tomarlo. - ¿Quién podrá…?- iba a preguntar quien podría ser, pero Ryoma tomo su mano, deteniéndola, cosa que la sorprendió.

- Yo contesto…- dijo luciendo algo preocupado y ella solo asintió, caminando hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Mirando el aparato con el ceño fruncido, Ryoma tomo el teléfono y se lo llevo a la oreja. - ¿Hola?

- Mi amor, hasta que por fin contestas.- la voz de Tomoka fue la que respondió. Y no estaba feliz. Estaba molesta y el sabia porque.

- Ah… hola Tomoka… es que como quiero saber _tanto_ de ti pues ya sabes…- dijo aparentando calma cuando en verdad sentía algo de ansiedad de tan solo pensar en verse descubierto.

- Aja… ¿y como te va todo?- pregunto la modelo que presentía que Ryoma estaba tramando algo.

- Lo mismo de siempre… ¿tengo que ser especifico?- contesto mirando a la cocina de vez en cuando, apretando los dientes.

- Si… quiero saber si esta pasando algo… no quiero que pienses que me he olvidado de ti.- le dijo con un dejo de advertencia, recordando como todos los días se comía las uñas de solo pensar que Ryoma estaba con Sakuno, solos en el apartamento, sin nadie que los vigilara constantemente.

- Todo sigue igual, Tomoka…- dijo aunque la modelo no estaba convencida.

- Si me entero…

- Si, si… ¿ya puedo colgar?- interrumpió demostrando sus deseos de terminar esa conversación y la muchacha solo frunció el entrecejo, algo molesta.

- Bueno… seguiré pendiente, _amor_.- dijo y colgó antes de que Ryoma dijese algo más. Esa maldita palabra… la que siempre significaba una advertencia.

La única diferencia esta vez es que no pensaba cambiar para satisfacerla.

Esta vez, el no pensaba hacerle caso a Tomoka.

…

El doctor observo parado mientras Ryoma tenia una lucha interior. Le había dicho que hoy repetirían el mismo ejercicio de aquel día y que esta vez ya había pasado un tiempo considerable como para existir esperanzas de que hubiera algún progreso.

Aparentemente, para Ryoma si que había sido un trauma emocional por la forma en que estaba ahora. – Vamos, Ryoma… con esto sabremos cuan cerca estas de cambiar a muletas…- le dijo Sakuno con una mano en el hombro demostrando su apoyo.

Por un momento, pareció que el no iba a hacerlo y el doctor casi dice que estaba bien, que se podían ir, pero entonces Ryoma se comenzó a levantar, apoyándose de su silla y Sakuno atrás en caso se que se cayese.

- Eso, Echizen, tu puedes.- le dijo el doctor, extendiendo los brazos al frente a una distancia que cualquiera diría que era corta, pero para Ryoma representaba una eternidad.

Y así comenzó el proceso y por un momento, el ex tenista espero la caída.

Y no paso.

Con algo de esperanza, el joven dio un paso, sintiendo la debilidad de sus piernas, obligándolas a dar los pasos. Volvió a dar otro, bastante corto y Sakuno aguanto la respiración.

Unos dos pasos más y las piernas cedieron, cosa que estaba esperando el doctor pues rápidamente se lanzo para agarrar al muchacho y Sakuno ahogo un grito por el susto de verlo caer.

Ryoma sintió la frustración acumulándose en su pecho mientras era sentado en su silla. – Muy bien, Echizen…- le dijo el doctor, una vez lo coloco de vuelta en su silla, sano y salvo aunque notando la cara enojada. – Ey… lo hiciste bien.

- Si, Ryoma… te fue muy bien…- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa sabiendo muy bien que el progreso era bastante bueno.

El chico no respondió, sino que espero a que todo terminase rápido para volver a su apartamento, encerrarse en su cuarto y golpear la almohada o destrozar algo.

- Bueno… con eso terminamos.- dijo el doctor sonriendo algo triste por la cara de desilusión del chico y con eso se fueron.

…

Tan pronto Sakuno abrió la puerta, Ryoma prácticamente corrió a su habitación y ella lo miro tristemente mientras se encerraba para estar frustrado ahí solo.

- Ryoma…- lo llamo esperando que el se volteara para hablar o algo, pero el no hizo caso, sino que le cerro la puerta.

Se acerco a la puerta donde se paro sin saber que hacer. Por un lado tenia miedo de entrar sin permiso, temiendo que el le gritara y volviera a ser el Ryoma de antes, pero por otro lado… el mismo le había pedido que ella estuviese ahí con el, que lo apoyara… _que la necesitaba_…

¿No era el momento de apoyarlo?... ¿De demostrarle que iba a estar ahí por el…?

_Ok._ Con ese pensamiento, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban, acerco su mano a la perilla y abrió la puerta, revelando el cuarto de Ryoma, el cual estaba cerca de la cama, con los ojos fijos en el piso, el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula apretado.

- Ryoma…- dijo al entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, quedándose ahí por un momento, solo mirando.

- Déjame, Sakuno, por favor…- le dijo sin mirarla porque no quería que ella lo viera así… tan patético, frustrado y deprimido.

- ¿Por qué estas así…? Fueron buenos indicios…- le dijo, acercándose, atreviéndose, pero con miedo, esperando en cualquier momento la orden, los gritos, los insultos, pero nada de eso vino y finalmente, se arrodillo frente a el.

- ¿Por qué no te vas…?- le dijo, suplicando, tratando de no mirarla, sintiéndose patético, pero ella solo agarro su cara entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

- Porque estoy aquí por ti… tu me lo pediste… ¿te acuerdas?- ella sonrió, tratando de pasarle su apoyo y Ryoma no contesto, solo mirándola. – Y vas bien, Ryoma… poco a poco vas a ver el progreso…- le dijo con una sonrisa grande y el solo se quedo mirándola.

El no dijo nada, lo que ahora le importaba no era lo que había pasado, sino el hecho de que Sakuno estaba tratando de animarlo, que estaba ahí por el en este proceso difícil y reconoció que se sentía bien tener a alguien que lo apoyase… sentir que no estaba solo y se quedo mirándola, agradecido, deseando decírselo, pero no dijo nada. Solo clavo sus ojos, intensamente en los de ella y sin poder evitarlo, bajo sus ojos a los labios de ella… tan rosados.

Y la chica se dio cuenta, porque sus mejillas se incendiaron, sus manos abandonaron su cara y la sonrisa tan grande que tenia se le fue de la boca. – Ehh… bueno… ¿algo mas que quieras que haga por ti?- la chica trato de no mirarlo a la cara, comenzando a levantarse, pero Ryoma le aguanto la mano, empujándola de nuevo al piso. – Ryoma.- dijo suplicante, esperando que la soltara.

- Si quiero algo de ti…- le dijo con la voz profunda, disparando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Ehh… ¿si…?- pregunto sintiendo su estomago inquieto, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuese la cara de Ryoma, pero este le soltó la mano para agarrar su rostro y obligarla a mirarlo.

La muchacha se quedo mirándolo, a sus ojos bellos, intensos que le confirmaban lo que había sospechado todo este tiempo…

- Sakuno… yo…- no termino la frase porque la muchacha se inclino, con los labios entreabiertos, demostrando que ella quería lo que el quería.

Y con eso, Ryoma se inclino, y la beso.

**¡PERDÓN! :( Yo se que me tarde (tres semanas aproximadamente), pero tengo excusas validas.**

**Estaba cogiendo "verano" de Precalculo así que mi tiempo disminuyo considerablemente (eran tres horas y medias de clase todos los días y exámenes todos los viernes…) y cuando tenia tiempo, lo ocupaban amistades y todo lo demás x_x**

**Otra cosa: No tenia mucha inspiración cuando escribi este capitulo. Por tanto, tal vez no sea tan bueno… sorry, tal vez regrese para modificarlo o tal vez continue con la historia… no se, depende de mi animo. -_-**

**Ah y mi pc esta lenta… de que apenas puedo meterme a Fanfiction sin que mi pc se congele… ahhh! Quiero mi laptop nueva :(**

**Reviews (llegamos a los 100! :D)**

**Janita-chan****: Apenas tengo tiempo para leer, so… puedo pasar por tus fics, pero no los puedo leer. Solo actualizo este fic y otra historia que tengo en y me pongo a hacer cosas de la universidad, pero gracias por tus reviews y el apoyo que me das :)**

**Gracias a Stellar BS, cainat 06, viicky2009, mari d, y Haoshadow por sus reviews :)**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo! No puedo contestar individualmente porque tengo otra historia que actualizar y comienzo ahora con eso x_x**

**Nos vemos!**


	16. ANUNCIO

**Anuncio:**

**Ok. Probablemente ya esten esperando que les vaya a decir que no voy a volver con la historia, pero debo decirles que no es asi. Sin embargo, me voy a tardar porque ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un fic en que me interesa mas en terminar (tiene la misma edad que este fanfic xDU). Creo que es entendible que le de prioridad a un fic que es puramente mio que a un fanfic que viene de una idea ajena :). Tan pronto termine con esa historia o, por lo menos, cuando la otra historia me lo permita, pues me pondre a trabajar en este fanfic.**

**Si hay alguien que esta interesado en leerme alla, mi cuenta es www fanfiction net / ~ oharu (quitenle los espacios y a~adan los puntos :P)**

Alexander y Christopher son dos gemelos maliciosos que veían a Vivian como el cerebrito aburrido del salón—una persona que generalmente ignoran. Sin embargo, después de una cita arreglada, su visión cambia y Vivian se arrepiente de haber aceptado.

**Tematica similar a Ouran, aunque solo hasta los primeros dos capitulos xDu (solo trato de compensar el que las deje en el aire uxu)**

**Bueno, respondo reviews :)**

**cainat06: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el cap xD Me imagino, con lo del beso**

**Janita-chan: Si, la uni es horrible ;-;. Pero bueno xDU Que bueno que te gusta el fic :).**

**RoseLightAngel: Tomoka volvera, si... muajaja xD Pero por ahora hay descanso para los protas. Y Ryoma con muleta, pues, es un adelanto ;).**

**viicky2009: Holass! xD Sii, Ryoma esta progresando, nyajaja y Tomoka, pues, ahora mismo esta afuera y hay descanso, pero... [musica de suspenso] xD.**

**RyoSakulovers: Ya tengo laptop nueva! xD Yaay! Gracias por la paciencia y sorry porque tengo que hacerte a ti y a las demas esperar :x. Hubo beso y quien sabe si pase algo... muajaja xD Que mala soy. Bueno, nos vemos (espero) pronto! :)**

**Marie: Gracias por tu cumplido uxu La verdad no soy de literatura ni estoy en humanidades, pero me encanta leer. Estoy estudiando biologia humana xDUU Pero mi hobby es escribir :) ... Te retaron? xD Okaay, cool :) Nos vemos!**

**Cualquier cosa, voy a estar (tratando) actualizando mi perfil sobre el estatus de este fic. Nos vemos! :)**


End file.
